La Voie des Hyènes
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Si Tavros ne se méfiait que des charognards autour de lui, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ceux qui leur laissaient les cadavres. Gam/Tav
1. De hyènes et de canettes

**Titre**** : La Voie des Hyènes**

**Auteure**** : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating**** : M (à un moment, j'ai pensé à le mettre en T, mais ça me semblait hypocrite de ma part alors j'ai laissé en M)**

**Disclaimer**** : Si j'avais Homestuck, je le redonnerais à Hussie, parce que je n'y comprendrais pas le quart de ce qu'il s'y passe et je préfère que ça reste dans sa tête à lui. Mais pas avant d'avoir fait quelques petits changements au niveaux des quadrants. **

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ?**** : Ahahah, où avais-je la tête en parlant de petit mot ? Il y a tellement de choses que je dois dire ! Je dois dire que je voulais originellement poster ça sous forme d'OS, mais que les deux premiers chapitres font déjà quarante pages à eux tous seuls et que je ne veux pas baisser les chances de lecture de cette fiction. Je dois dire que plonger dans les fictions Homestuck, c'est comme prendre un bain dans une station d'épuration en espérant y pêcher une huître perlière. Je dois dire que le sujet abordé mais révélé à la fin est dur, mais vraiment bossé dessus histoire de pas faire de gaffe (j'ai appelé des centres de recherche. Moi, la fille qui DETESTE téléphoner, ai appelé des inconnus dans des centres de recherche.)(Bon au final les lignes étaient occupées mais je leur ai envoyé des mails et là ils ont répondu mais c'est la même chose)  
Je dois dire que j'updaterai aléatoirement entre deux et trois semaines (première rentrée au lycée, vous excuserez bien un petit retard mignon, hein ?) et je dois dire que je hais quand Tavros est un shota-con et Gamzee un imbécile heureux donc ils auront une personnalité avec des goûts et des couleurs et des amours de gosses et tout (je sais c'est un peu choquant, prenez une grosse respiration, écoutez du Céline Dion, buvez une Red Bull et revenez) et je dois dire pardon à tous ceux qui savent comment on écrit sur des gosses parce que moi, je ne sais pas écrire sur des gosses. Pas des gosses pas trop intelligents quoi.  
Pardon.  
(... Ouais, deux syllabes, ça passe comme un petit mot).  
Nevermind, ENJOY !**

* * *

_« La brebis morte n'a plus à avoir peur du loup »_

_Proverbe turc_

* * *

C'est l'été.

La chaleur l'a fait suffoquer durant la journée et elle rend l'air poisseux de sueur et d'odeurs de rue, comme les sandwiches, ou les chewing-gums collés au goudron, qui fond. Ce ont les odeurs qu'il attrape par la fenêtre en attendant la nuit. Il aime bien regarder les gens, mais de loin. Ca a toujours été comme ça, et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Il n'a, en tous cas, aucun espoir.

Il aime bien les voir s'agiter, se mordre et bondir, rire très fort avec des yeux étincelants, montrer les crocs, secouer leurs cheveux, agiter les hanches. C'est un mélange de fascination et de jalousie, un peu.

Oui, c'est ça. Il envie ces gens, de loin.

Par contre, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il s'inquiète puisqu'il a toujours été trop idiot pour comprendre quoique ce soit. Il s'en moque un peu. Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est comme ça. Il se contente de croiser les bras et d'enfouir sa tête dedans pour regarder les gens qui bougent. Aujourd'hui, il est à-peu-près content de sa place et honnêtement, s'il pouvait garder cette mentalité tous les jours, il le ferait.

Ca fait plusieurs heures qu'il regarde les gens avec un sourire doux au bout des lèvres. Oh, il pourrait faire ça pour l'éternité, s'imaginer être en bas, être eux. Promener leur chien et filer une gifle à leur petit-ami. C'est son côté rêveur, dit sa mère, qu'il tient de sa grand-mère. Il aime se le dire. En vérité il n'en sait rien, elle est morte avant sa naissance. Tant pis.

Les réverbères sont enfin allumés et la brise du soir s'est levée. Elle est presque aussi chaude que la brise du midi. Mais il a beau être stupide, il n'est pas non plus dénué de nerfs, du moins pas partout, et il sait très bien que dans deux, trois heures, il fera presque froid. Parce que c'est fait comme ça la nature. C'est un peu mal fichu. Il n'y a aucun entre-deux, en été. Quelle saison stupide !

Il soupire et se redresse. Insulter Mère Nature ne servira à rien. Il laisse alors son regard glisser vers les néons qu'il aperçoit plusieurs rues plus loin. Beaucoup de gens s'y dirigent. Des groupes de gens comme il en voit passer toute la journée. S'ils savaient qu'il les regardait, que diraient-ils ? se demande t-il.

Rien de bon, c'est sûr. Lui-même trouverait ça un peu étrange. D'ailleurs il se trouve très étrange lorsqu'il y pense. A lui-même, il veut dire.

C'est bien pour ça que personne, ou presque personne, ne sait. Il n'a pas grand-chose pour lui et il ne veut pas gâcher ses ultimes chances. Un sourire amer se dessine sur ses lèvres – bah, à quoi cela peut-il servir ? Il s'évanouirait avant de pouvoir accoster le moindre inconnu. Ca n'est encore jamais arrivé, mais ça ne l'étonnerait pas tant que ça, en fait.

Qui sait ? Sa mère bien sûr, parce que c'est sa mère. Il se demande souvent si les mères ont un genre de sixième sens qui leur permet de savoir ce que font leurs enfants, ou si c'est juste lui qui n'est pas discret. Il ne s'y connaît pas assez en mères pour pouvoir confirmer la première hypothèse.

Aradia sait, aussi, mais c'est parce qu'elle fait quasiment la même chose depuis sa tour. Et puis c'est sa meilleure amie. Et il est certain que les meilleures amies ont un genre de sixième sens qui leur permet de savoir ce que font leurs meilleurs amis. Il ne voit vraiment pas comment elle pourrait faire, sinon. Ou alors c'est un pouvoir spécial seulement détenu par Aradia.

Il fronce les sourcils. C'est quelque chose à considérer sérieusement.

Elle est supposée venir, ce soir. A la fête. Cette maudite fête.

Il n'a pas envie d'aller à la fête.

Il a essayé, l'année dernière. Il a passé la nuit à pleurer en silence, un morceau d'oreiller entre les dents pour ne pas réveiller sa mère – les murs sont terriblement fins chez lui, et elle avait tellement de problèmes à cette époque, et elle en porte encore trop. Il aurait été un fils horrible en plus d'être un empêcheur de dormir en paix.

Il sait pourquoi il a pleuré, et il sait qu'une année de plus n'a rien changé, que les saisons ne l'ont pas transformé, il n'est pas devenu plus sage ou plus fort, ou même moins émotionnel (si seulement !). S'il retourne là-bas, il pleurera. Et il n'a pas besoin de se sentir plus bas que ce qu'il est déjà.

Mais Aradia… Il fait la moue, plisse le nez. Aradia sera sûrement seule s'il n'y va pas. Elle n'a jamais été aussi incompétente socialement que lui – et il l'admire beaucoup pour ça – mais elle vient pour le voir. Pas pour papillonner d'un groupe à l'autre. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas quelque chose d'un papillon mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Il n'a pas envie de savoir Aradia seule. Comme il s'agit de sa seule amie, en plus d'être sa meilleure, il ne pense pas pouvoir supporter la culpabilité. Et elle serait probablement en colère contre lui, ce qui n'est pas ce dont il a besoin en ce moment.

Il inspire profondément. Ce n'est pas de courage dont il a besoin, mais de moins d'égoïsme.

Il est égoïste. C'est admis depuis longtemps. Mais il a de la chance d'avoir Aradia à ses côtés, et il peut faire ça pour elle. C'est aussi son devoir de meilleur ami. Il se redresse alors et avec un air qu'il espère confiant, décide de descendre pour confirmer son choix à sa mère.

Elle est dans le salon, en train de se préparer. Il la voit sortir les seules boucles d'oreilles en or qu'elle possède et les tenir devant la glace pour voir si elles lui iraient bien, avec un air critique, les sourcils et le nez froncés. Elle est toujours indécise lorsqu'on en vient aux vêtements et aux accessoires. Elle dit qu'elle était une fermière avant et pas l'une de ces jolies filles de ville. Il ne voit pas le rapport.

- Tu devrais, euh… Tu devrais les mettre, propose-t-il timidement.

Elle se tourne en haussant les sourcils. En un huitième de seconde, elle a jeté à l'aveuglette ses boucles d'oreilles sur la commode pour se diriger vers lui.

- Oh, tu aurais pu attendre que je vienne te chercher, ou m'appeler, que je t'aide à descendre !

Il la laisse tirer sur ses vêtements et vérifier s'il ne se serait pas cassé quelque chose que, par honte, il aurait dissimulé. Il la laisse faire parce qu'il sait comment elle le prend. Tout ça, il veut dire. Elle a l'impression de ne lui être d'aucun recours. D'être inutile. Il a beau lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il faut qu'elle fasse le maximum et il n'ose pas lui dire que lui aussi, maintenant, se sent inutile.

C'est un cercle vicieux. S'il était plus sage il pourrait sûrement trouver une solution. Mais comme il est stupide, ça ne risque pas de se débloquer. C'est comme ça, se dit-il pour se redonner confiance. Il faut probablement des gens stupides dans le monde, pour, par exemple… Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour rendre les gens intelligents encore plus intelligents ?

Il laisse ses yeux glisser vers la droite – ça l'aide à réfléchir. Ou en tous cas il fait ça lorsqu'il réfléchit. Il en parlera à Aradia. Elle n'est pas très intelligente mais elle connaît énormément de choses, et réfléchit sur des choses qui parfois le dépassent un peu. Elle saura sûrement y répondre.

- Tu me poseras à la, euh, à la fête, en passant ? demande t-il à sa mère qui après son inspection est retournée mettre ses boucles d'oreilles. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle a finalement choisi celles en or et que tiens, elles lui vont pour de bon. Comme quoi il n'a pas trop mauvais goût.

- Tu y vas avec Aradia ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, on va, euh, on verra sur place… Je pense.

Elle ne se retourne pas pour lui parler. Elle est en train d'essayer de coincer une broche sur sa robe, et elle ne cesse de glisser entre ses doigts.

- Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je sortirai du bal. Je risque de partir un peu tard. Tu veux qu'on fixe une heure limite ?

- Non, ça va. C'est bien… Que tu sortes, je veux dire, euh… Tu y vas avec, avec quelqu'un ? s'enquiert-il.

La réponse de sa mère n'est qu'un murmure qui lui vient de loin.

- Tu sais qu'à mon âge, on ne risque plus de danser avec grand-monde… Je vais sûrement y retrouver Ana-Lucia, elle doit venir avec Alfonso, continue t-elle après une pause, comme si de rien n'était. Ca fait un moment qu'ils ne sont pas passés, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle se tourne enfin vers lui. Il n'arrive pas à rendre son expression heureuse. Il sait très bien ce que supporte sa mère. Qu'elle essaie de se faire jolie avec des robes et des bijoux parce qu'elle se sent seule et qu'elle ne peut plus le traîner davantage. Il le _sait_. Elle a besoin d'aide. Mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde il ne pourrait pas la lui offrir.

C'est comme les saisons ou sa stupidité, c'est comme ça.

Il lit un instant dans son regard, lorsqu'elle ouvre les bras, l'espoir fou qu'il va se lever et la serrer dans ses bras comme un fils aimant, puis une vraie lueur de désespoir et peut-être même de colère alors que passent une ou deux secondes et qu'il a beau essayer, il ne peut rien faire.

Il ne peut pas la détester pour ça. Il ne peut même pas lui en vouloir. Même pas un peu. Il n'a pas le droit.

- Oh, pardon, chuchote-t-elle alors, quand elle comprend ce qu'elle fait.

C'est elle qui vient et qui s'agenouille pour l'enlacer. Il en fait de même, de toute la force de ses bras, pour compenser. Elle lui caresse les cheveux un moment puis se relève, un peu plus droite qu'avant. Il ne sait pas si elle fait semblant ou si c'est vrai.

- Tu feras bien attention de ne renverser personne, hein ?

Il marmonne quelque chose comme « ce sont les gens qui se jettent devant moi », avec plus d'hésitations dans la phrase, mais ça la fait rire quand même. Au moins, c'est fait, elle sera de meilleure humeur pour sa soirée.

- Ecoute, ce qu'on va faire, c'est que dès qu'Aradia doit partir, tu m'appelles et je te ramène. Je repartirai sûrement après. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire qu'il qualifierait presque de réel. Sa mère a l'air rassurée. Elle cherche encore quelques affaires qui traînent en s'exclamant tous les mètres qu'une tornade a dû passer dans l'appartement et il doit admettre que ce n'est pas exactement l'image qu'on se ferait d'un salon bien rangé. Ou même d'un salon tout court. Mais sa mère a du travail et il n'est pas exactement taillé pour le ménage.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle est prête, avec sa robe et ses bijoux, son sac, son manteau, la tête relevée, elle se tourne vers lui. Elle n'est plus la jeune femme perdue devant sa glace. Il admire un peu sa mère, de pouvoir avoir l'air si fragile une seconde, et si grande la suivante.

- Je ne prends pas la voiture, je risque de ne pas être capable de conduire quand je te ramènerai.

Il secoue la tête pour lui dire que ça ira. Secrètement, il n'aime pas prendre la voiture. C'est toujours long pour y monter et encore plus pour en descendre. Il connaît aussi le goût de sa mère pour la boisson, et bien qu'il ne le lui dise pas, il est heureux qu'elle soit assez lucide sur ses penchants pour ne pas se croire capable de conduire.

Une ancienne « amie de bars » de sa mère, madame Lalonde, n'a pas eu la même intelligence. Elle s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital plusieurs mois à cause d'un accident. Il le sait parce que sa fille était à l'école avec lui. Rose, elle s'appelait.

L'ascenseur sent le tabac froid et le détergent. D'autres joyeuses odeurs estivales. Elles sont là et lui brûlent le nez à cause de ce sans-abri qui vient s'abriter dans la cabine pendant la nuit. Il a eu le code de l'entrée par un quelconque miracle et il en profite pour dormir ici. La propriétaire dit que ça ne la dérange pas, que de toute façon il ne reste que deux mois et qu'il n'a jamais rien cassé. Il fume juste beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

Il le croise, des fois, car il est obligé de prendre l'ascenseur. Il a remarqué qu'il coince toujours une espèce de canne entre les portes pour éviter qu'elles ne se referment complètement. Il trouve ça ingénieux. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé de lui-même. En même temps, sans ça, il se demande s'il y aurait assez d'air pour une nuit entière.

Pour une fois il n'est pas là. Il doit être allé à la fête. Comme tout le monde.

L'appréhension lui monte à la gorge et décide de s'y rouler en boule. Il ne sait pas s'il le supportera. D'y aller, il veut dire. Il redoute surtout le moment où il sera seul, car ça se passera très bien avec Aradia – elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir et de se lamenter sur son sort. Mais seul, c'est autre chose.

Peut-être devrait-il ne pas y penser ? Attendre, espérer ? Peut-être qu'en fait il a bien grandi et que ça ne sera pas la même chose que l'année dernière ? Peut-être. Il a du mal à y croire. Pour être honnête, l'espoir n'est pas vraiment son domaine. Ca l'était, avant, mais ça c'est plus ou moins fini quand l'espoir n'a pas empêché la réalité et les rochers loin en bas de lui broyer les jambes.

Sa mère est la première à sortir de l'ascenseur. Derrière elle, il contracte ses muscles et commence à faire tourner les roues de sa chaise.

Il sait que sa mère pourrait le pousser mais il a catégoriquement refusé de la laisser faire. Il a dit la même chose à tout le monde. Il ne comprend pas encore trop comment son corps a pu produire une telle bouffée d'hormones de courage. Il lui arrive même de regretter, lorsqu'il doit revenir de l'école par ses propres moyens, que ses bras brûlent et que son sac pèse lourd. Mais il n'a pas envie d'être un poids. Enfin plus que d'habitude.

La rue sent moins mauvais le soir. Il n'y flotte ni les mêmes odeurs ni la même ambiance. Elle ressemble plus à un vieux souvenir, ou à un rêve.

C'est étrange, trouve t-il, de descendre dans cette rue et de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'y est passé. Il a l'impression de marcher sur une scène de crime. Ou un plateau de cinéma. Ne manquerait plus que la musique d'ambiance. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas contempler la ville entière comme ça, ou il aurait vraiment trop honte pour mettre un seul pied dehors. Façon de parler. Bien sûr.

Ils croisent beaucoup de gens. Parfois les mêmes qui se sont embrassés ou qui se sont salués sous ses yeux. Il n'ose pas lever la tête lorsqu'il passe à côté d'eux. Ce n'est pas forcément parce qu'il les a observés, c'est aussi parce qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise en public. Ou plutôt, c'est surtout parce qu'il n'est pas du tout à l'aise.

Les lumières vives des stands et des attractions finissent par éclipser celles des réverbères, trop pâles pour faire le poids. Il est un moment affolé par la foule. Il ne sait pas si elle le terrifie ou le fascine. Mais ses mains deviennent moites sous ses gants de protection alors il doit plus être terrifié que fasciné.

- Tu vois Aradia ? s'inquiète sa mère.

Il regarde un instant autour de lui. Il a l'habitude de voir son amie porter du rouge et c'est ce qu'il cherche. Beaucoup de filles portent du rose, qui devient encore plus rose sous les lumières des stands. Un garçon porte du rouge. Certaines des attractions sont rouges. Les ballons de l'enfant en face sont rouges. Une fille porte des lunettes rouges.

Il ne déteste pas foncièrement cette couleur mais il préfèrerait la voir sur quelqu'un d'autre. Comme Aradia. Par exemple.

- Bon, tu vas la chercher, d'accord ? Tu m'appelles quand tu veux rentrer ou si tu as un problème.

Elle l'embrasse sur le front, et juste comme ça, elle part. C'est étrange comme la foule lui semble plus menaçante maintenant. Il ne sait pas où poser les yeux. Il respire profondément et tente de réfléchir de manière raisonnable. C'est la clef, paraît-il. Les professeurs lui demandent toujours de penser avec les moyens du bord et de ne pas abandonner tout de suite.

Il espère que cette fois il y arrivera.

Il tente d'être méthodique. Que veut-il ? Trouver Aradia. Bon. Se déplacer dans la cohue ne risque pas d'être très facile (car on peut dire ce que l'on veut, mais les gens ne se poussent pas tous sur son passage, la majorité étant exclusivement concentrée sur eux, et pas sur les autres). Et d'ailleurs, elle doit le chercher aussi, et ils pourraient tourner des heures sans jamais se trouver. Mauvaise idée.

Soudain ses mains se serrent et il sait qu'il est en train de rougir de fureur – _mon Dieu, Vous auriez pu me faire moins idiot._ Il a un portable. Il vit au vingt-et-unième siècle, bon sang. Au final les professeurs, comme toujours, ont raison. Il a besoin de penser avec les moyens du bord. Et ce portable est un moyen du bord qui lui a nécessité cinq minutes de réflexion

Bravo, fait une petite voix sarcastique au fond de sa tête. Il n'en rougit que davantage. Il rougit facilement, pour tout et rien, et malgré les conseils d'Internet, il ne peut rien y faire. Il a abandonné depuis longtemps. D'essayer d'y changer quelque chose, il veut dire.

Il se saisit du téléphone et regarde autour de lui un instant alors qu'il tape mécaniquement le numéro d'Aradia. Les lumières aveuglantes le rendent à la fois nauséeux et nostalgique. Des enfants crient sur les auto-tamponneuses. Il en oublie presque son portable alors qu'il les contemple.

Il les envie. Il les envie tellement, c'en est ridicule.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir.

Lorsqu'il cligne des yeux, ceux-ci sont désagréablement brûlants. Il se demande un moment s'il ne va pas se mettre à pleurer (ce qui serait vraiment ridicule, entouré de ces gens comme ça) mais il laisse passer une ou deux minutes où il fait son maximum pour ne pas craquer et il finit par lever les paupières. Il n'a pas versé une seule larme. Il se sent presque plus confiant.

Aradia n'est toujours pas visible. Ni jupes rouges, ni boucles auburn. Il soupire, finit son numéro et appuie sur le petit téléphone vert. Il espère qu'il entendra quelque chose de son côté avec les basses des attractions. La sonnerie lui semble durer des heures avant qu'elle ne décroche.

- Allô ?

Il sourit en entendant sa voix, un sourire un peu pâle, bien sûr, mais ça reste un sourire. C'est sûrement la voix qu'il préfère entendre dans sa vie. On ne choisit pas sa famille, c'est un proverbe, s'il se souvient bien, mais heureusement on choisit ses amis et il a choisi une amie avec une voix qui n'a pas pour but de lui écorcher les tympans.

- Aradia ? Euh, c'est moi.

- Oh, Tav…

Et il entend la suite de ses paroles alors qu'elle ne les a pas prononcées. C'est dans son ton. Les émotions d'Aradia sont si faciles à capter qu'il ne peut pas échapper à la gêne et à la tristesse qui font trembler ces deux bouts de mots.

- Mon père n'a pas voulu que je vienne, je t'ai prévenu par message sur l'ordi, tu n'as rien vu ?

Il fait la grimace. Son ordinateur était éteint toute la journée. Il ne cesse de grésiller et l'écran vire au noir après cinq minutes d'allumage. C'est très frustrant. Si seulement il avait été doué en informatique comme les trois-quarts des enfants de son âge, ça aurait été réparé en un clin d'œil. Seulement (étonnant), il n'y comprend rien.

- Il avait une réunion ce soir avec des gens importants pour sa société, un contrat ou un truc du genre. Il m'a fait venir avec lui. Je suis dans le couloir, là, ça fait deux heures qu'il est dans cette salle de réception. Il m'a fait mettre une robe. _Une robe_.

Elle a un ton plaintif qui n'est qu'à moitié faux. Et malgré le froid dans son ventre, malgré le fait qu'il sache ce qui l'attendra quand ils arrêteront de parler, il se met à rire. Ce n'est même pas forcé. Il ne lui en veut pas. Il veut juste l'écouter et parler avec elle comme si elle était là. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas là. C'est pour ça que ses doigts sont si crispés autour de son portable.

Aradia rit aussi de son côté, un peu moins fort, à cause de son père et de sa réunion. Il n'a jamais vu son père. Il dirige une entreprise qui fait des clefs. Elle n'en a jamais dit du bien, ou alors il n'a jamais entendu ses paroles. C'est un vieux bouc, dit-elle souvent. Ceci explique pourquoi l'image qui lui vient à l'esprit lorsqu'on évoque le père d'Aradia n'est plus un respectable homme d'affaires mais un bélier terreux en complet-veston.

- Et toi, comment ça va ? demande-t-elle.

- Euh… Ca va. C'est toujours la même routine. Les vacances, quoi…

- Ca fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu à la maison. J'ai hâte d'être au collège, pas toi ? On va peut-être même être dans la même classe et se voir vachement plus !

Il hoche la tête, même si c'est au téléphone et qu'elle ne peut pas le voir. C'est un réflexe. Et puis il se moque de bouger un peu trop quand Aradia lui parle. Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont amis. Il peut bouger autant qu'il veut, elle s'en fiche.

- J'ai, euh… Ma mère a envoyé une lettre, pour ça. Au collège. Pour être dans la même classe, je veux dire.

- C'est super ! On va pouvoir faire plein de choses ensemble ! Je t'ai déjà présenté Nepeta ? Elle…

Mais avant qu'elle ne lui promette que Nepeta est une fille adorable et drôle et que sait-il encore et qu'il va l'adorer (et il est sûr qu'il va l'adorer), de cette voix qui lui est si chère, il entend d'autres voix à travers son téléphone et il cesse presque de respirer. Ce sont des voix adultes. Des voix d'hommes.

- Aradia ? Nous allons être en retard. Va plus vite. Que fais-tu avec ce téléphone ?

Ce doit être son père. Monsieur Megido, l'aurait-il appelé s'il l'avait jamais rencontré. Il esquisse un sourire. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort en le traitant de vieux bouc. Les voyelles dans ses mots sont longues et tremblotantes. Tout à fait comme un bêlement.

- J'appelle un ami, père, fait-elle d'une voix de petite fille qui ne lui ressemble pas même à travers le téléphone.

- Raccroche ça tout de suite, veux-tu ?

Puis, après une brève pause :

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me ridiculiser, l'entend-t-il siffler, plus près d'elle et du combiné. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ? Que ma fille ne sait pas se comporter en société ?

Il ne sait pas comment Aradia réagit à cette pique, ni la tête qu'elle fait, si elle a parlé ou voulu pleurer, mais elle reprend le portable quelques secondes après comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Bon, ben je dois partir…

- Oui, j'ai, euh, j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit… Ca va aller ? demande-t-il, un peu timidement.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, répond-t-elle, et il a envie de lui dire qu'il devrait au contraire s'inquiéter davantage pour elle, mais elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir, ajoute-t-elle.

Ses excuses sont sincères et c'est pour cela qu'il lui assure que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il ira bien, et qu'il a hâte de la revoir, avant qu'elle ne raccroche en hâte.

Ses doigts bourdonnent de la sonnerie vide et il reste là. A regarder les gens.

Il ne trouve aucune solution à son problème. Peut-être n'y en a-t-il pas.

Il avait dit qu'il ferait froid la nuit ? Eh bien il avait tort. Il fait presque aussi chaud qu'en pleine journée. Cette chaleur qui rampe et s'enfile dans sa gorge. Comme du sable. Comme si on lui déversait des dunes de sable dans les poumons. Et le soleil qui va avec.

Sa mère doit pouvoir s'amuser elle aussi. Il ne peut pas aller la chercher pour rentrer maintenant. Pas si tôt. Il n'est pas égoïste à ce point. Non, sûrement pas. Il est un homme, il est fort, lui aussi, et il fait toujours si chaud, il n'en revient pas. Il faut dire que c'est l'été. Rien ne l'étonne avec cette saison infernale. Ecrasante.

Il recule un peu hors de la foule. Sans personne à ses côtés, et l'été qui l'oppresse et comprime ses poumons, il n'est plus « mal à l'aise ». Il est terrifié. Il n'aime pas être en bas avec les gens. Il les voit pour ce qu'ils sont réellement, ces gens, tous ces gens, avec leurs yeux jaunes et leurs crocs sales, qui vivent comme s'ils ne mourront jamais, qui ne se sont jamais vus comme ils sont réellement.

Ces gens-là ont le droit de marcher et de rire à l'air libre. Ces gens-là supportent l'été.

Il a soudain envie de leur crier de se taire et de demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est qu'une proie là où les autres sont des prédateurs. Pourquoi faire souffrir les agneaux lorsqu'il y a les bêtes dehors par centaines.

Il y a pensé, souvent. A devenir comme eux après l'accident. Il ne l'a jamais été, trop lent, trop faible, trop stupide, mais il était heureux. C'était lorsqu'il avait ses jambes. Il ne les a plus cependant. Lui ne les a plus, et eux les ont toujours.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça injuste, si terriblement, salement injuste. Honteusement injuste. Il ne veut pas haïr ces gens, ou ces bêtes, par égoïsme. Mais il le fait. Et ça lui fait mal aussi, de se trouver incapable de sagesse et de compréhension, en plus d'être un poids, un boulet que l'on traîne derrière soi.

Il cligne des yeux. Il a une idée. Il ne va plus bouger. Il va rester là et se rouler en boule, et attendre. Ca ne semble pas trop risqué et puis qui viendrait renifler quelqu'un comme lui ? Il sera laissé en paix, il le sait.

C'est à-peu-près à ce moment-là qu'il le voit.

Il n'était pas là avant, il est prêt à le parier. Il est juste apparu. Apparu, comme le diable qui sort des boîtes ou l'oiseau sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il est apparu. Et ses yeux sont fichés dans les siens, il les sent, si profondément, si précisément, que cela le tire de sa panique.

Les gens rentrent leurs dents et leurs prunelles cessent de luire d'un éclat fou. Ce sont juste des gens. Des êtres de chair qui s'amusent. Il n'est pas différent d'eux : il est aussi un être de chair, avec moins de chair en état de marche, c'est tout. Il ne comprend même pas comment est-ce qu'il a pu en arriver jusque là. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu les traiter de _bêtes_.

Il hausse les sourcils et pense que c'était bien stupide et que le psychologue qui s'est occupé de lui après l'accident avait un peu raison en disant qu'il ne pensait pas toujours correctement.

Il a regardé ailleurs quelques secondes mais lorsqu'il jette un œil un peu curieux à l'apparition, juste pour voir, il lui semble plus proche et le regarde avec la même acuité. Il a vaguement l'impression qu'il va se jeter sur lui pour le dévorer ou pour se mettre à le vénérer comme le Messie. Cela suffit pour faire chauffer ses oreilles et tordre ses doigts, nerveusement. C'est sûrement le signe que tout va bien pour lui. Que tout est redevenu normal.

Ca devient étrange après ça.

Il tourne la tête un peu, essaie d'échapper à son regard, de lui faire comprendre que cela le dérange, mais il finit par regarder à nouveau parce qu'il est quelque part intrigué et à chaque fois, il s'est un peu rapproché. Ils font ça cinq ou six fois. Il a l'impression de jouer à « 1, 2, 3 soleil ». Au bout d'un moment, il décide de lui faire face, malgré ses joues rouges et ses sourcils froncés qui ne doivent pas lui donner un air intimidant _du tout_.

Il doit se montrer fort. Il se souhaite bonne chance. Il en aura besoin.

Il n'est plus qu'à cinq pas de lui. Il a son âge, sûrement, ou alors est-il plus âgé mais pas de beaucoup. Il n'arrive pas à dire la couleur qu'ont ses yeux, soit noirs comme l'Enfer, soit bleus, bleus très clair. Ce n'est peut-être pas important. Son t-shirt est d'une saleté repoussante, et les lourdes boucles qui retombent sur sa mâchoire brillent plus qu'elles ne le devraient.

Il le contemple un moment avec curiosité – si ce t-shirt lui appartenait, sa mère en aurait déjà fait des lambeaux qu'elle aurait trempé dans de la javel avant d'y mettre le feu – puis se rend compte qu'il fait exactement la même chose que ce garçon, peut-être même en pire.

Il baisse la tête et commence à faire rouler sa chaise en arrière. L'autre avance à petits pas. L'écart entre eux ne réduit pas mais ne se creuse pas non plus.

Lorsqu'il relève les yeux pour lui dire de s'en aller, il peut clairement voir l'expression de l'autre. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le frapper. Il n'a pas non plus un air fou ou dérangé qui pourrait lui filer la chair de poule.

Il hésite. Il a une moue de gamin qui hésite, avec la lèvre un peu boudeuse et les yeux qui volent d'un point à un autre de son corps. Tout simplement. Il trouve ça presque poli.

Il le remarque un peu tard, mais ses mains ne cessent de se nouer ensemble. Il a l'air de vouloir tout toucher, tout sentir, tout porter entre ses ongles et tout garder à jamais dans l'ombre que créent ses os saillants. Il le trouve très maigre, comme apparition, et là, il lui fait peur. Un peu.

- Va-t-en, finit-il par dire, en réussissant l'exploit de ne pas faire de pause entre les mots. Ca doit être la crainte qu'il lui inspire d'un seul coup.

- Ok, d'accord.

Il trouve ça encore plus bizarre que tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il a une voix surprenante, pour quelqu'un de son âge, il veut dire. Douce comme du miel. Beaucoup de miel et des pierres taillées sous ce miel, pointées vers le haut pour lacérer ceux qui voudraient y enfoncer la main.

Il hausse un sourcil en repensant à cette analogie. Elle lui semble quelque peu bizarre, parce que personne n'irait enfoncer la main dans une voix, mais il admet que si c'était possible, ça donnerait ça. Du miel et des pierres. Curieux.

Le garçon lui jette un dernier regard en biais puis fait demi-tour. Il le regarde se faire avaler par la foule et soigneusement contourner les attractions pour se perdre dans l'obscurité. Il ne fait aucun geste pour le rejoindre. Il ne le suivra pas, c'est certain. Ce n'est qu'un inconnu. Et il ne suit pas les inconnus. Et encore moins les gens.

Il remarque alors que la nuit a pris une température normale de nuit, et que les bêtes ont peur du noir.

* * *

Le sac de peau dans lequel on a jeté pêle-mêle des paires et des paires de côtes, des veines bleues qui font des nœuds, quelques muscles, des canines tranchantes et des yeux brûlants qui ont cessé de le mettre mal à l'aise depuis trois heures maintenant, s'appelle Gamzee Makara. Lui, Tavros Nitram, est assis à ses côtés, et ils discutent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et jamais quittés à la fois.

Gamzee Makara.

Tavros a l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom pendant des milliers d'années. En rêve, sur des affiches, dans des chansons, il ne se souvient pas. Et puis de toute manière, ça n'a pas tant d'importance. Ou peut-être que si. Il ne sait pas.

Gamzee Makara. Gamzee. Il le murmure dès qu'il est certain qu'il ne l'entendra pas. C'est idiot, mais il a besoin de se le répéter pour être bien certain qu'il ne se réveillera pas sans s'en rappeler. Si tout cela est un rêve, bien sûr.

Gamzee, donc, a une gorge de vautour, et des poignets extrêmement minces pour ses onze ans. Il boit une liqueur infecte qu'il qualifie de miraculeuse et qui lui donne envie de se rincer la gorge au tuyau d'arrosage lorsqu'il en accepte une gorgée – c'est fort, franchement fort, et Gamzee boit _ça_ à onze ans…

Mais il dit que cela le détend. Il le croit. Il faut dire qu'il est beaucoup moins nerveux que la première fois qu'il l'a vu.

Il a un sourire quelque peu paresseux sur des dents extrêmement longues. Il sait jongler, il sait parler romani, il sait une foultitude de choses (ce qui l'impressionne grandement, pour quelqu'un qui ressemble à un vieil épouvantail) et parfois ça tombe sur des sujets qu'ils aiment tous les deux. Les premiers films de science-fiction. Le rap. Les théories sur les mondes alternatifs. Le soda. Des choses.

Puis il ne cesse – comme il l'avait deviné – de jouer avec des bricoles entre ses doigts, de faire glisser ses ongles sur le sol. Il dit qu'il est tactile. Tavros ne l'est pas spécialement, et Gamzee a la délicatesse de ne pas trop le toucher.

Néanmoins, de temps à autre, il enlève l'un de ses gants pour parcourir les lignes de sa main avec son pouce ou enfouit son nez entre ses cheveux pour en respirer l'odeur. Lorsqu'il arrive à repousser ses quelques principes de politesse, Gamzee ne semble avoir aucune limite, et Tavros le chasse presque aussitôt. Presque.

Presque, parce qu'il a vraiment l'impression d'avoir toujours connu Gamzee et que cela entraîne beaucoup de choses qui l'étonnent lui-même. Comme la quasi-disparition de ses hésitations, par exemple.

Et puis quel genre de nouvel ami serait-il s'il empêchait le garçon d'être lui-même ? Il serait le genre d'ami que personne ne voudrait avoir, et Gamzee s'en irait. Et bien qu'ils ne se sont croisés que trois heures plus tôt – il est reste abasourdi, trois heures, juste trois heures – il sait que ça lui ferait mal.

Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que ça lui ferait mal pour de vrai. C'est à la limite du grotesque, et ça le serait s'il exagérait. Ca ferait dramatique. Mais il n'exagère pas.

- Et ça, ajoute Gamzee en secouant sa canette, c'est un putain de _Deus Ex Machina_. Le film était putain de bon, et j'aime pas cracher sur les miracles, mais ce fils de pute aurait pu trouver un autre moyen de s'en sortir au lieu de passer par cette putain de forêt.

Il a aussi le langage le plus cru qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Il s'y habitue, bien sûr, mais il n'a pas côtoyé les plus rebelles à l'école et toutes ces insultes le perdent un peu. Il suppose que c'est dans sa nature, ou dans son éducation, de jurer tout le temps, car il ne crache pas ses insultes. Il les dit sur le ton de la conversation, comme un mot de liaison. Et puis toujours avec cette voix mi-douce mi-râpeuse qui ne fait pas adolescent révolté du tout.

- Je sais pas… Sa fille a dit qu'elle avait, euh, trouvé un antidote, non ? Elle avait peut-être tué les bêtes, dans la forêt, avant, je veux dire… Ce serait pour ça qu'il en serait revenu vivant, non ?

Il semble y réfléchir un moment, la lèvre supérieure tendue sur sa canette alors que ses yeux filent vers le bas, irrésistiblement attirés par le goudron.

Ils sont seuls, deux silhouettes fragiles sur l'immensité d'un parking désert, assis sur la margelle en pierre autour d'un platane immense. Des phalènes brunes tournoient autour des lampadaires. Des fois, ils voient des gens descendre de la fête pour retourner chez eux. Ils ne s'approchent pas, et Tavros suppose que ça leur convient à tous les deux.

La nuit ne devrait être faite que de ça, décide-t-il. Surtout les nuits d'été.

- T'as raison, mon frère, fait alors Gamzee avec l'un de ses sourires de coton, ça a du sens.

Il a un petit rire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ca va mieux, maintenant, mec, sérieux. J'étais dégoûté à cause de cette putain de fin, mais maintenant que tu le dis ces enfoirés avaient dû prévoir le coup.

Tavros se sent presque fier. Il n'ose pas vraiment proposer ses idées, encore moins sur les choses qu'il apprécie, et presque jamais sur les choses qu'il aime et que quelqu'un d'autre aime. C'est la peur d'être ridicule qui le retient. Probablement.

Mais c'est plus simple avec Gamzee, tellement, tellement plus simple.

Il l'entend retourner sa canette et la secouer énergiquement avant de sortir un « merde, c'est vide » un peu grogné. Il a l'air de ne boire que ça. Ou, au moins, de ne vouloir boire que ça. Pour le remercier d'être là (et aussi parce qu'il n'a pas dépensé les sous des attractions qu'il aurait dû faire avec Aradia), il lui propose de lui en racheter.

Il a l'impression d'avoir dit à Gamzee qu'il y aurait deux Noël cette année.

Et il a soudain envie de foncer voir sa mère et de lui faire avouer qu'il est en réalité adopté, ou qu'il vient d'un autre univers où ils auraient été liés d'une manière ou d'une autre parce qu'il connaît si bien cette expression que ça ne _peut pas_ être une coïncidence.

- Ca, c'est cool, Tavbro, répond-t-il alors, un peu lentement, et un vrai sourire lui déchire les joues, l'un de ces sourires qui le font sourire à son tour, plus timidement, mais il sourit, au moins, et c'est rare qu'il se mette à sourire en présence d'un autre que son ordinateur.

Gamzee se met alors debout, en faisant craquer tous les os de son corps (du moins c'est ce qu'il croit entendre, et le bruit lui fait fermer les paupières très fort). Il a vaguement peur qu'il se soit désarticulé au passage. Mais l'autre garçon a l'air d'avoir l'habitude.

Il tire un bout de langue, donne un grand coup de pied dans sa canette vide qui fait un magnifique vol plané pour se perdre dans un arbre (« la flemme de jeter ce putain de truc à la poubelle, », explique-t-il) et après avoir dansé d'un pied sur l'autre avec un air inquisiteur qu'il ne comprend pas, va se placer derrière sa chaise.

Tavros ne comprend son intention qu'après une ou deux secondes de réflexion.

- Je peux me déplacer seul, lui dit-il, les mains serrées autour des roues pour les empêcher d'avancer.

- C'est une sale montée, mon frère, tu vas te bousiller les bras pour que dalle. En plus tu risques de me tracer. Je suis putain de lent, moi.

Et pour couper court à toute protestation, ils s'en vont. Il a l'impression que Gamzee a un peu de mal à avancer. Il a raison, c'est une sale montée. Mais il ne se sent pas coupable. Il hausse les épaules, vérifie qu'il ne se trompe pas, mais non. Il ne ressent aucune culpabilité. C'est un peu nouveau pour lui. A la limite du paranormal.

Il se demande si tout va bien dans sa tête. Il suppose que justement, oui, et que c'est ça qui est bizarre.

Lorsqu'il respire, l'air est frais, et il sent le souffle chaud de l'autre garçon près de son oreille.

Oui, ça va décidément bien.

_« Wow._ »

Il y a encore beaucoup de monde lorsqu'ils arrivent à la fête, mais pas autant qu'avant, et ils n'ont pas vraiment de mal à se déplacer (Gamzee l'a laissé reprendre le contrôle de sa chaise une fois certain qu'il n'y aurait plus à monter ou à descendre quoique ce soit, et secrètement, il lui en est reconnaissant).

Le stand de boissons est encore grand ouvert. Les gens lui tournent autour en rondes affamées. Il voit deux garçons d'à peu-près son âge qui se lancent des pièces à la figure juste devant, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Pas qu'il veuille savoir mais quand même.

Gamzee n'a pas besoin de faire la queue comme tout le monde, lui, il passe par l'entrée des vendeurs pour rejoindre directement les caisses de canettes et de bouteilles, en vrac de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Il pose les sous dans une boîte (il doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, et il se rend compte à ce moment qu'il n'est pas aussi grand que ce qu'il avait pensé) sous le regard de la femme qui tient le stand. C'est un regard un peu agacé mais comme elle ne fait rien, Tavros pense qu'elle le connaît. Peut-être qu'il vient ici souvent.

- Mec ! lui crie Gamzee, accroupi derrière le comptoir. Tu veux quelque chose ? Je te le pique, cette connasse ne dira rien.

Il secoue la tête négativement et balbutie un semblant d'excuse alors que la « connasse » le fixe à travers la porte. Elle soupire alors (peut-être que ses joues rouges lui ont fait pitié) et faute de pouvoir frapper sur un handicapé, elle fiche une claque sur le haut de la tête à Gamzee qui sort à toute vitesse de la caravane, les mains pleines de canettes de son alcool imbuvable et, malgré ses protestations, d'une bouteille de soda tout à fait normal.

- Gamzee ! entend-t-il la femme brailler. Combien de ces bouteilles t'as pris ? T'as pas laissé assez !

- C'est pour la route !

Le garçon déverse son chargement sur les genoux d'un Tavros ébahi et sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, il est derrière lui à pousser sa chaise, à courir en se dirigeant vers les ruelles autour de la place.

- Faut qu'on se grouille de se cacher, cette putain de bonne femme pourrait nous envoyer son frère ou un autre fils de pute pour récupérer tout ça !

Tavros ne peut que serrer les bras pour protéger les canettes, dans un irrationnel souci de sauvegarde. Ils ont pris les routes qui descendent. Sa chaise dévale les ruelles piétonnes autour de la place. Il ne sait pas comment Gamzee fait pour tenir sur sa chaise ou s'il est déjà loin derrière lui, et il se contente de jeter des regards paniqués aux gens qu'ils croisent et à tous les murs, une petite partie de lui fascinée par le fait qu'ils n'en aient pas encore rencontré un de près.

Il entend l'autre garçon se mettre à crier, ravi. Il est toujours dans son dos. Il ne comprend pas comment est-ce qu'il a pu s'accrocher à sa chaise et surtout à où mais peu importe. Ils vont descendre jusqu'aux banlieues s'ils continuent comme ça. Ce serait drôle.

Soudain (et il se retient de crier mais il ne peut pas empêcher un hoquet choqué de sortir de sa gorge) ils prennent un virage en épingle à cheveux et il voit arriver avec un sentiment d'inéluctabilité le mur juste en face, prêt à les cueillir et à les mélanger si bien avec la chaise qu'ils auront des roulettes à la place des pieds.

Soudain, il est deux ans en arrière.

Il voit le sol qui s'approche si vite qu'il n'a même pas le temps de tendre les bras pour se protéger. Et il a vraiment envie d'hurler.

Et puis par un miracle qu'il ne s'explique pas, ils s'arrêtent.

Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver mais Tavros peut encore voir le mur devant lui et il ne l'a pas frôlé.

Dans ce genre de situations, il pense que plusieurs personnes se seraient évanouies, et il est surpris de ne pas faire partie du lot.

Il se démène pour se retourner sans faire tomber les canettes, le bassin tordu dans une position qui n'est sûrement pas anatomiquement correcte et qui le fait souffrir, pour apercevoir le visage de Gamzee. Lui aussi regarde le mur avec étonnement. Ses boucles folles ne sont plus que des nœuds gros comme des yeux autour de sa tête.

- Putains de miracles, souffle t-il, maintenant émerveillé, avant de baisser les yeux et de dire sur le ton de la conversation :

- J'ai perdu mes chaussures.

Tavros jette un œil à ses pieds nus qui ne se posent qu'à moitié sur la route sale, ses orteils recourbés pour éviter le contact avec le goudron, puis relève la tête. Les yeux de Gamzee brillent trop pour être normaux. Ce sont des larmes. Il retrouve les mêmes dans ses propres yeux.

Dix secondes plus tard et il ne peut plus émettre de son décent. Ils sont écrasés l'un sur l'autre, Gamzee sur les genoux, incapable de se relever, Tavros penché par-dessus son accoudoir. Il sent les épaules de l'autre secouer convulsivement son avant-bras et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à une otarie au vu des sons qu'il produit.

Leur rire a un petit quelque chose de nerveux. Ca doit être la peur qui cherche un moyen d'être encore alors qu'il n'y a plus de raison pour elle d'exister, alors ils rient. Au moins, c'est mieux que de se mettre à pleurer.

A chaque fois que leurs yeux ont le malheur de se croiser, ils se remettent à glousser, si fort que la chaise en tremble et que les canettes, qu'il a protégées tout au long de leur descente, tombent et roulent à leurs pieds. Gamzee en écrase une par inadvertance. Ca ne les aide pas à se calmer.

L'impression de compter et de ne pas peser lui vole à la tête. Comme des milliers de météores. Le rire le rend un peu plus stupide que d'habitude et il fait alors le vœu de pouvoir se sentir comme ça tout le temps. Toute sa vie.

Rien ne se passe pour lui dire si on l'a entendu ou pas, mais Gamzee a un tel sourire sur le visage qu'il se moque bien des signes divins.

Distraitement, il se demande qu'est-ce qui ronronne comme ça depuis un moment contre sa cuisse. Il tend une main pour en chasser la bête, ou pire, l'insecte, mais il reconnaît, lorsqu'il l'effleure, la forme plate qui vibre dans sa poche. Tiens, quelqu'un cherche à avoir de ses nouvelles.

Il ne réfléchit pas à qui ça pourrait être (et honnêtement il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il connaît trop peu de gens pour ça). Il décroche tout de suite. Il n'a pas pris le temps de se calmer. Avec un peu de chance, ses gloussements passeront pour un hoquet très violent.

- Euh… Allô ?

- Tavros, on rentre. Je suis sur la place.

La voix de sa mère est froide mais il entend un peu trop bien les sanglots de rage que son ton essaie de dissimuler. L'euphorie dans laquelle il baignait disparaît aussitôt. Il fronce les sourcils, jette un œil à l'heure sur l'écran. Il est tôt. Vraiment très tôt.

- Euh… Je, je suis avec un ami… Est-ce que…

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ? Arrête de faire le con, pour une fois. On rentre. Ne discute pas.

Un poids familier lui tombe dans la poitrine. Il regarde Gamzee, qui lui jette un regard interrogateur, appuyé sur son accoudoir. Il sent sa mère prête à crier de l'autre côté du portable. Il renonce.

- D'accord…

Et elle raccroche. Cela ne le dérange pas tant que ça, il n'avait pas envie de continuer à lui parler, de toute manière. Maintenant il est juste inquiet à propos ce qu'il a pu se passer. Inquiet, et déçu, mais ça ce n'est que son égoïsme qui parle, hein… Et il devrait apprendre à se taire.

L'autre a l'air d'avoir compris. Il se relève et Tavros lui adresse un pâle sourire d'excuses.

- C'est, euh, ma mère… Elle veut que je rentre.

Gamzee ne dit rien, mais Tavros voit parfaitement ses yeux s'assombrir. Ce n'est pas la pire chose qu'il ait vue, mais elle le bouleverse quand même et il ajoute aussitôt :

- Je vais essayer de, de lui parler. Pour rester. Si tu veux, tu peux rester là et, euh, si je ne suis pas de retour dans… Dans dix minutes, c'est qu'elle n'a pas voulu.

- C'est pas un peu carrément tôt pour rentrer ? demande t-il sur le ton de la conversation, mais il comprend bien où il veut en venir et il ne voit pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas lui dire. Ce n'est pas comme si Gamzee était un inconnu ou quoique ce soit.

- Je crois que ça c'est mal passé, de son côté, parce que je crois qu'elle, euh… Qu'elle pleurait un peu. Et puis qu'elle a euh, bu. Aussi. Sûrement beaucoup.

L'autre hoche la tête. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il comprend ou qu'il a connu la même chose et ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Puis soudain, il lui sourit (un sourire plein de dents, qu'il ne trouve pourtant pas menaçant, parce qu'il en manque une) et lui dit, excité :

- T'as qu'à lui dire que je te ramène ! Elle veut sûrement pas que tu traverses cette putain de ville seul, mais on trouvera un ou deux fils de pute un peu balèzes pour nous accompagner, ça devrait pas être trop difficile, j'en connais plein, et comme ça, hop ! Magie, t'es vivant du début à la fin, et on peut passer cette nuit pleine de miracles ensemble comme des bros.

Une fois l'idée réduite à quelque chose qu'il pourra dire à sa mère sans se prendre une gifle (elle déteste lorsqu'il utilise un langage grossier, dit que ça lui rappelle son père), il ne la trouve pas si mauvaise. Elle est même plutôt bien. Et sa mère comprendra sûrement pourquoi il veut rester. Il a onze ans, il ira bien, il en est sûr.

- D'accord, on va faire ça, euh… Je remonte vite fait, et je lui en parle, ok ? Et je redescends, vite fait aussi, et euh… Voilà. Ca te va ?

- C'est nickel.

Tavros part en souriant, même s'il ne devrait pas, parce que sa mère a tout de même l'air dans un sale état et il ne pense pas que ce soit très tact de sa part de sourire comme si pour la première fois depuis des années il était heureux. Non. Ca ne se fait pas.

Il rencontre des gens qui les ont vus dévaler les rues en hurlant quelques minutes plus tôt. Si ceux-ci ne le reconnaissent pas (il est peut-être moins bruyant seul qu'avec Gamzee), lui les reconnaît et par réflexe, baisse la tête. Il espère qu'il ne croisera pas la vendeuse du stand de canettes. Elle, par contre, ne doit pas avoir oublié certains détails physiques qui pourraient l'identifier comme par exemple un fauteuil roulant.

Sa mère est quasiment la première personne qu'il voit. Elle est assise sur l'un des bancs près du tir à la carabine et les yeux qu'elle pose un peu partout sont furieux, sûrement parce qu'elle ne le voit pas arriver, se dit-il, le cœur serré. Son maquillage a coulé en taches grasses sur ses joues. Elle s'est essuyée d'un revers de poignet. Le noir glisse de sa gorge jusqu'à son avant-bras, comme si elle portait une crinière sale qui lui traverserait le torse.

Elle ne lui laisse même pas le temps de prononcer une demi-syllabe. Il a une sale impression, vraiment désagréable, l'impression qu'elle cherche quelqu'un pour se défouler et que ça va tomber sur lui, quoiqu'il fasse.

- Où t'étais ? (il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, elle le coupe) Je croyais que tu restais là. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Ca va pas de courir les rues comme ça ? Tu t'en fous, que je m'inquiète, pas vrai ? (encore une fois, il veut lui expliquer, mais ça ne sert à rien) Tout va pour toi donc tu peux partir et me planter là, hein ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler trois fois. Trois fois. Tu te prends pour qui, hein ? (cette fois il est heureux de ne pas être autorisé à parler, sa voix se serait cassée au milieu de sa phrase) J'en ai rien à faire, de ce qu'il se passe, je ne veux pas savoir.

- J'ai un ami, murmure-t-il, profitant du fait qu'elle doit reprendre son souffle. Il peut…

- Ne me coupe pas quand je parle. C'est la fête, dans ta tête, c'est ça ?

- Il faut que j'aille lui dire…

- J'AI DIT, hurle-t-elle, debout au milieu de tout le monde, NE ME COUPE PAS QUAND JE PARLE !

Il intercepte le regard désapprobateur de deux femmes à côté. Il a dû les regarder trop longtemps, car sa mère tourne vivement la tête et les deux femmes s'enfuient presque en courant.

- T'es content ? Tu me fais passer pour une salope, qui crie sur son enfant. D'accord. Bien joué. T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Tu voulais qu'on te plaigne, c'est ça ?

Elle lui jette un autre regard de colère qu'il ne voit qu'à moitié. Il a simplement envie de rentrer, maintenant, et de ne plus parler à personne, et puis pourquoi pas, pleurer un peu. Il ne peut pas faire ça ici. Il y a des gens, autour.

Et puis quelque part, il sait que s'il pleure, ce sera à la fois satisfaisant et énervant pour sa mère. Il ne veut ni l'énerver ni lui plaire, alors il ne fait rien. Exprès.

Lorsqu'elle renifle et essuie de nouveau ses larmes, toute fureur la quittant et la laissant faible et tremblante au milieu de la foule, il a l'impression horrible et la profonde satisfaction de ne pas lui avoir donné ce qu'elle attendait.

Il est le premier à partir. Derrière lui, pleurant à moitié, sa mère commence à marcher.

Et ça ne devrait pas se passer, pas comme ça, se dit-il.

Il attend toute la nuit la honte qui le prendra à la gorge et lui donnera envie de s'y noyer. Il reste éveillé longtemps pour ça. Vraiment longtemps. Sa mère s'est effondrée depuis longtemps de son côté du mur, la robe tachée, une bouteille à la main (il le sait car il l'a entendue rouler par terre un peu pus tard dans la nuit). Il ne sait toujours pas ce qui a pu se passer pour elle. Il ne lui a même pas demandé.

Il est trois heures quarante-sept du matin. Tavros est assis dans son lit et il regarde la ville par la fenêtre lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il est inutile de chercher la culpabilité au fond de lui, du moins pour aujourd'hui, car elle n'est pas là. Il est incapable de se sentir mal. Pour une fois, il a l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix, et ça fait battre son cœur plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Il continue à regarder par la fenêtre malgré tout. Il se demande s'il retrouvera Gamzee, demain. Il lui en parlera peut-être, s'il trouve le temps de dire quelque chose de vraiment sérieux dans leurs discussions. Il lui demandera aussi si c'est à cause de lui.

Gamzee. Il répète le nom tout bas et il lui arrache un sourire. Il ne sait vraiment pas où il a entendu ce nom. C'est peut-être un frère d'une autre vie. Cette idée lui plaît tellement qu'il s'endort dessus.

* * *

Il passe la matinée à tourner en rond. Sa mère est dans sa chambre, refuse de sortir et de le laisser partir. Mais il finit par lui dire qu'il va chercher le pain et elle le laisse s'en aller en grognant derrière sa porte. Ce n'est qu'une demie-excuse, parce qu'il n'y a vraiment plus de pain, et qu'il en aura besoin ce soir, histoire de se nourrir un peu.

Les forains ont disparu. Il traverse une place presque déserte, le pain dans le filet derrière sa chaise. Il ne reste de la fête que des papiers, quelques jetons perdus et un nombre incroyable de canettes vides éparpillées un peu partout. Il a l'impression de traverser un champ de bataille après les combats, comme les héros dans les livres.

Il ferait sûrement un piètre héros.

Avec une pointe de regret, il se demande combien de temps est-ce que Gamzee l'a attendu. Ou s'il l'a attendu. Peut-être qu'il s'en est allé à peine a-t-il tourné le dos.

Il ne sait pas vraiment où chercher Gamzee (la ville est grande et il n'a pas envie de s'y perdre, car il ne la connaît pas entièrement), et il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et demande au patron du seul bar de la place, qui s'appelle à juste titre le Bar de la Place, s'il ne connaîtrait pas une famille Makara. Gamzee n'a pas dû venir seul et auquel cas ses parents ont dû passer la soirée ici, ou dans les environs.

Il prend le soin de ne pas écorcher le nom de famille et de ne pas le prononcer trop nerveusement, pour être sûr que le barman l'ait bien compris. Malgré ça et le fait que ce nom ne soit pas commun, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il connaisse. C'est pourquoi il est plutôt surpris lorsque l'homme lève les yeux au ciel un instant, un plateau en main, puis lui dit :

- Ah, ben si ! J'suis vraiment con… Makara ? Les gitans qui sont partis hier, avec la fête et tout, j'crois bien qu'ils s'appellent Makara ! Ou un truc qui ressemble… Agnès ? La famille de roms d'hier, ceux qu'ont vomi dans les toilettes, c'est comment qu'ils s'appellent ? Makara ? Hein ?

Tavros se tord les mains alors que la dénommée Agnès hoche la tête sans dire un mot. Le barman revient vers lui, l'air satisfait.

- Ces enfoirés m'ont liquidé la moitié de la réserve en trois jours seulement ! Pas que j'm'en plaigne, hein, ils ont payé, moi après… Mais quand même… Bon ils apportent leurs attractions, moi je dis pas, ça ramène des clients ! Forcément on se connaît et ils sont pas méchants, vu que c'est l'seul endroit où ils peuvent picoler en paix. Ils se feraient virer ailleurs. Mais j'suis pas comme ça, moi. Hein ?

Il hoche la tête poliment. Il n'a pas tout compris mais bon.

- Enfin. Tu leur veux quoi, aux Makara ?

- Oh, euh, rien, bredouille-t-il alors qu'il aurait bien quelque chose à leur vouloir. Juste, est-ce qu'ils vont, euh, revenir bientôt ?

- L'été prochain, comme d'habitude.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent alors. C'est douloureux, c'est franchement douloureux, c'est peut-être la déception ou juste la fatigue. Oui, ce doit être la fatigue. Il remercie alors le patron du bar et rentre chez lui. Et lorsqu'il se demande s'il ne se sentirait pas profondément seul, parce que Gamzee est devenue cette nuit comme son meilleur ami et qu'il ne le reverra que dans un an, il secoue la tête.

Non. C'est ridicule. C'est puéril. C'est la fatigue.

* * *

**Ahahahah oui je sais c'est génial c'est même tellement génial que vous allez laisser une review malgré les phrases à rallonge et les personnages pas si canons que ça et le fait qu'ils aient onze ans et qu'ils ne vont pas s'avouer leur amour dans le prochain chapitre et mon écriture bizarre et tout et tout. Si je le sais.**  
**Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra d'autres gens et on verra d'autres situations arriver ! YOUPEE ! (faites-moi confiance je sais m'y prendre en marketing)**

**A très bientôt, ou je l'espère !**  
**Tach-Pistache**


	2. De frères et de signes

**Titre**** : La Voie des Hyènes**

**Auteure**** : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating**** : M (à un moment, j'ai pensé à le mettre en T, mais ça me semblait hypocrite de ma part alors j'ai laissé en M)**

**Disclaimer**** : Si j'avais Homestuck, je le redonnerais à Hussie, parce que je n'y comprendrais pas le quart de ce qu'il s'y passe et je préfère que ça reste dans sa tête à lui. Mais pas avant d'avoir fait quelques petits changements au niveaux des quadrants. **

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ?**** : Hmmm... Ben oui, tiens.  
**

**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont lu le chapitre un et à mon unique revieweuse, qui mine de rien m'a donné envie de publier la suite (oui, même une seule review de trois lignes, ça donne envie, alors que pas de reviews du tout, ça fait beaucoup de peine ! Enfin je n'aime pas quémander des reviews, je trouve que ça fait désespérée, donc je n'en quémande plus.)  
Ensuite, ceci est le chapitre d'avance que je gardais pour dans une semaine, mais comme je suis impatiente et que je n'ai jamais su garder des chapitres d'avance, je vous l'offre d'un coup, comme ça, aujourd'hui, avec le risque d'updater dans longtemps. Rien à fiche. Je fais ce que je veux. Vous allez pas m'dire c'que j'fais c'que j'pense hein là nan mais oh là hein !  
C'est un beau chapitre. Même que j'ai fait des recherches pour ce chapitre. Si. C'est vrai. Moi quand je fais une fiction je la fais à fond. Ca déconne plus. Voyez d'ailleurs comme je suis sérieuse. J'ai une tête respectable. J'ai un vocabulaire de dictionnaire. J'inspire la confiance et le sérieux. C'esr pour ça que je lis Homestuck d'ailleurs.  
Sinon le lycée ne s'est pas très bien passé merci d'avoir demandé. Et vous la famille ? Non en fait je ne vous entends pas vous êtes derrière un écran et il est physiquement impossible que je vous entende. Désolée.  
Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous dis à bientôt pour les notes de bas de page !**

* * *

C'est encore l'été.

Il aurait pu maudire le soleil aujourd'hui, comme il l'a maudit pendant des jours. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il regarde, par la fenêtre de la cuisine et avec une certaine tendresse, la masse de nuages noirs qui leur fondent dessus. Il le sait, aujourd'hui, il pleuvra.

Il se demande si sa mère acceptera qu'il aille se promener en ville quelques temps à ce moment. Il en doute. Elle dira que c'est trop dangereux, qu'il se fera renverser, qu'il glissera ou attrapera la crève. Peut-être pourra-t-il trouver une excuse. Dire qu'il a entendu sonner, par exemple, ou qu'il a besoin d'aller poster quelque chose. Ou peut-être s'en ira-t-il sans son accord.

Il sourit un peu amèrement en se disant que ce serait la première chose que Vriska lui conseillerait de faire. Elle lui dirait peut-être même que pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'a pas agi en lâche, ou en tapette, comme elle dit.

Elle n'a pas cessé de lui envoyer des messages, ce matin. Elle devait être dans l'un de ses bons jours. Elle était finalement allée à ce salon de coiffure dont elle rêvait depuis un ou deux mois et lui avait demandé s'il voudrait toujours être ami avec elle si elle avait une mèche bleue à la rentrée prochaine. Et bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle se fichait de son avis, il lui a dit que ça lui irait sûrement bien, et elle a semblé contente.

Il pense qu'il aime bien Vriska-des-bons-jours. Les bons jours, c'est quand elle ne s'amuse pas à l'humilier dans la cour ou à lui jeter des insultes à la figure, ou le faire tomber de sa chaise, ou lui envoyer des lettres de menace. Les bons jours, c'est quand ils discutent comme des amis, qu'ils rient et quand ses insultes ne sont que des « abruti » qu'elle ne pense qu'à moitié.

Les autres jours, elle semble tout faire pour qu'il la haïsse. Et ça fonctionne. Il faut dire qu'elle possède l'avantage pour cela d'être responsable de la perte de ses jambes.

Sa sœur l'avait laissée conduire la voiture sur une route qui sillonnait l'une des nombreuses collines appartenant au père d'Aradia. Elle était là quand c'est arrivé, Aradia, il veut dire. Ils étaient partis pique-niquer et ils redescendaient vers sa maison. Et il n'a jamais su comment c'était arrivé, si Vriska roulait trop vite ou ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait des gens ou avait voulu faire croire qu'elle allait les écraser et s'écarter au dernier moment. Il s'en fiche. Ce qui compte, ce sont ses jambes, ou plutôt son absence de jambes.

Elle l'a percuté, il est tombé de la falaise. Et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Les côtes et les bras et l'hémorragie et le traumatisme et le _tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher_.

Rien que ça.

Mais il a survécu, et paraît-il que c'est un miracle. Il n'en doute pas.

Il n'a jamais su qui avait fait ça. Il n'avait jamais eu très envie de savoir, honnêtement, et sa mère avait respecté ce souhait. Il voulait juste passer outre et vivre avec. Et puis ce premier jour de collège, il a vu cette fille blonde venir vers lui d'un pas décidé et lui dire de but en blanc « je conduisais la voiture qui t'a balancé par-dessus la falaise, je suis vraiment désolée. » Elle était sincère.

C'est là qu'il a compris que jamais rien ne serait simple avec Vriska Serket.

Oui, c'est facile d'haïr Vriska. Parfois il l'aime bien, parfois il a envie de lui donner une paire de gifles et de la jeter d'une falaise haute d'une dizaine de mètres pour qu'elle comprenne ce que ça fait. Il a du mal à comprendre ce qu'il pense de Vriska, en fait. C'est… Compliqué. Voilà. C'est ça, le mot qu'il cherchait : compliqué.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de prendre son portable et de lui demander poliment (il faut demander poliment, car malgré tout ce qu'elle dit, s'il commence à montrer trop de confiance en lui, elle le rabaisse aussitôt) si elle a fini de se teindre les cheveux et si elle peut lui envoyer une photo au passage.

Parce que maintenant qu'il pense à elle, il l'aime vraiment bien, aujourd'hui. Juste aujourd'hui. Hein. Bien sûr.

Elle n'est pas longue à répondre. Cela ne l'étonne pas. Il ne l'a presque jamais vue sans son portable. C'est maintenant comme une extension naturelle de son bras gauche.

« J'allais commencer à croire que tu n'allais jaaaaaaaamais demander ! Ces salopes vont venir baver sur ma coiffure, tu verras. La chance de ta vie de traîner avec des gens populaires ;:::)»

« c'est juste une mèche bleue, Vris,, »

Il relit son message avant de l'envoyer, et se fait la réflexion qu'envoyer des messages sans points l'exaspère. Ca l'exaspère vraiment. Il n'aurait jamais cru que mettre des virgules à la place des points l'énerverait autant un jour mais si. Et si seulement il avait plusieurs portables, comme tous les enfants de son âge, ou s'il avait la moindre idée d'où sa touche « point » pouvait être, mais non, il n'a rien de tout cela.

« Je déconne, toréabruti. T'es vraiment nul comme mec. Tiens, ta photo. »

Il ne fait pas de commentaires sur le surnom, car on ne commente pas les actions de Vriska, et puis il y est déjà habitué, de toute manière. Il clique juste sur la photo en pièce-jointe et il ne peut pas empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître. Cette photo est tellement Vriska-esque. La langue tirée, le poing levé, et la mèche bleue marine qui balaie ses lunettes.

Elle a été prise à la hâte dans le restaurant où elle doit manger à l'heure actuelle. La fenêtre derrière elle fait contre-jour, un homme mange grassement derrière elle, l'effet général est plutôt sale. Comme si elle se fichait de prendre des photos. Mais il a le sentiment qu'elle doit en avoir une vingtaine en plus dans la mémoire de son téléphone et de bien plus belles que celle-là. Ca aussi, ça le fait sourire.

« c'est un joli bleu,, en plus ça va avec tes lunettes, c'est pas mal,, »

« C'est fait exprès. C'est ça la classe, la vraie. Tu fais quoi à 8 heures ? »

Il jette un œil à l'horloge. Il sera huit heures dans vingt minutes. Ce doit être le temps de rentrer chez elle, et elle aurait pu le dire comme ça, mais elle a un faible pour le chiffre huit vu qu'elle est née le huit Août. Elle dit que ça lui porte bonheur. Il n'y croit pas, mais ne dit rien, parce que venant de la part d'un garçon qui croit voir des animaux partout ça serait hypocrite.

« j'aimerai bien sortir, parce qu'il va pleuvoir,, »

« Et ta chère maman t'a donné l'autorisation ? »

« euh, non, pas encore,, »

« Alors on se voit à 8 heures, c'est ça ? »

« j'aimerai vraiment sortir,, »

« Genre tu iras contre son avis ! Je te connais, tu vas rester chez toi comme un con dans ton fauteuil parce que ton alcoolique de mère t'aura vaguement regardé de travers. Autant faire les plans à l'avance. »

Aucune partie de cette phrase ne lui plaît. Vriska n'aime pas passer plus de vingt minutes sans le rendre malheureux ou quelque peu furieux, et c'est pourquoi il ment en envoyant son message, même s'il déteste ça.

« je viens de lui demander, elle est d'accord,, on se verra plus tard si tu veux, ou un autre jour,, »

Il attend cinq minutes une réponse qui ne vient pas, avant de se dire avec un soupir qu'elle a dû se vexer. Maintenant, il se sent mal d'avoir rejeté son offre. Ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est même logique, car malgré tout ce que Vriska peut dire d'insultant sur lui ou sur sa mère (qui n'est pas alcoolique, elle « a une mauvaise passe », c'est tout), elle a raison. Sa mère dira _non mon fils tu n'iras pas dehors _et il obéira et il passera la nuit seul au lieu de profiter des quelques heures où Vriska sera supportable.

Il n'aime pas vraiment lorsqu'elle a raison.

Il jette un œil par la fenêtre. La lumière a beaucoup baissé et les nuages sont tout près de la ville à présent. Il voit le rideau de pluie se diriger vers lui, si épais qu'il semble opaque. Il est même presque certain qu'il entend le tonnerre gronder et il se surprend à sourire à cette idée. Il aime l'orage en été. C'est comme une revanche personnelle sur les jours qui ont précédés, lourds et brûlants. Même si c'est idiot de penser ça parce qu'il n'est en aucun cas responsable de la météo.

Un éclair zèbre le ciel et craque le silence de la cuisine. Il a presque l'impression que son sourire devient plus joyeux. Définitivement un orage. Hourra.

Il roule lentement vers la chambre de sa mère, où elle passe le plus clair de son temps maintenant qu'elle y a installé la télévision. Il n'en profite plus, par conséquent, et il trouve ça dommage. Il n'entend plus les informations de la chaîne espagnole qu'elle mettait lorsqu'elle revenait du travail (cela ne servait à rien, car il n'est même pas né en Espagne, mais elle disait que ce pays lui manquait et il s'y était habitué) et ne regarde plus de films sur les chaînes prévues pour. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Elle a une mauvaise passe : ce sont ses mots exacts. Il attend donc que tout redevienne normal et que la mauvaise passe disparaisse.

Mais elle dure. Depuis longtemps maintenant. Et tout doucement rampe l'idée que ce n'est pas normal, et elle souffle dans son oreille qu'il devrait commencer à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, parce qu'il ne peut pas la laisser vivre comme ça. Pas comme un animal blessé dans un coin de sa cage.

Il n'y a pas de réponse lorsqu'il toque à la porte, prudemment, et il se demande un instant si elle ne s'est pas endormie et si ça signifie qu'il peut sortir en laissant un mot sur la table, quelque chose de ce genre. Mais il entend un grommellement qui ne vient sûrement pas de la télé (trop clair, trop familier) et il ouvre la porte.

Il hésite pendant une ou deux secondes. Comment amener le sujet ? Doit-il mentir, doit-il demander poliment ? S'il demande et que sa mère refuse, il lui sera impossible de revenir avec une excuse, aussi intelligente et construite soit-elle, car sa mère a peut-être une mauvaise passe, mais elle n'est pas stupide. La confrontation l'oblige à utiliser le mensonge. Cela lui fait mal, car il abuse de la faiblesse d'un autre humain et il le sait, ça, c'est de la _cruauté_, c'est de l'exploitation pour un désir égoïste.

Et ça le fait presque reculer. Presque. Il pense parfois qu'il est égoïste de nature.

- Euh… Maman ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Est-ce que je, euh, je peux prendre, euh… un ou deux sacs et aller faire les courses ? Euh, parce que… En fait, il n'y a plus de légumes… Plus du tout.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Il reste six tomates, une boîte de maïs (il n'a jamais su si le maïs pouvait être considéré comme un légume une fois en boîte), deux kilos de pomme de terre et deux aubergines qu'il ne mangera pas car il déteste les aubergines. Mais elle ne le sait sûrement pas, car elle ne cuisine presque plus.

Avec cette excuse, il peut sortir, et avec les légumes qui ne sont pas censés exister mais qui existent, il n'a pas besoin d'aller faire des courses pour de vrai. C'est imparable. C'est même tellement intelligent que ça l'étonne.

- Ca ne ferme pas à dix-neuf heures d'habitude ? fait-elle alors, les sourcils froncés.

Ah. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de parfait.

- Euh… Pas en été, je crois ?

C'est une piètre idée, mais sa mère grogne un accord et il refoule aussitôt la panique qui lui monte à la tête car son mensonge a marché, et maintenant il faut qu'il s'en aille, vite, avant qu'elle ne décide de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine ou un truc du genre.

Il ferme la porte sur la télé étouffée et sur la mauvaise passe de sa mère et se traîne jusqu'à l'entrée. Il n'a qu'un manteau, qu'il met lorsqu'il neige, lorsqu'il vente, lorsqu'il pleut, lorsqu'il fait un petit peu froid, et qui ne l'a jamais trahi. C'est celui-là qu'il enfile avant de sortir de la maison.

Il fait frais dans le couloir. Le clochard de l'ascenseur se tient juste devant, ses yeux papillonnent vers lui et il lui fait un sourire auquel il n'ose pas répondre, la tête baissée alors qu'il cherche sa capuche du bout des doigts. Le clochard s'en moque. Il le laisse passer et dit :

- A plus !

Et Tavros le remercie silencieusement de ne pas ajouter quelque chose d'autre. C'est comme ça que la vie devrait se passer. Les gens devraient respecter le besoin de silence de l'autre. Il décide de lui dire bonsoir, lorsqu'il le recroisera. C'est la moindre des choses. Il ne veut pas paraître arrogant, et si ce clochard fait preuve de politesse (et peut-être de compréhension, mais il n'a pas envie de trop y croire, car ce serait triste pour ce clochard), il peut en faire preuve aussi.

Il oublie un peu tout ça lorsqu'il arrive dehors.

Il reçoit avec bonheur les toutes premières gouttes froides à fouetter le visage de quelqu'un et là, il le sait, c'est un vrai sourire qui étire ses joues. La pluie n'est pas comme l'eau de la douche pour handicapés qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de détester, même si ça ne sert à rien parce que de toute façon il ne peut faire autrement.

La pluie est glacée, elle est violente, elle abreuve sans retenue les plantes que le soleil a maltraitées pendant deux mois, elle est le contraire parfait de ces journées interminables passées à suer sang et eau même à l'ombre. Et puis, personne ne vit sous la pluie. Les gens n'aiment pas se mouiller. Il ne pleut jamais pour eux, ils veulent des terres arides et des routes si chaudes que les vagues de chaleur font trembler l'horizon.

Lui non plus n'aime pas l'eau. Sauf en été.

L'orage dévore le soleil au-dessus de lui. Il s'en moque. Il ne lui a jamais souhaité autre chose, de toute manière. La pluie frappe la route et emporte les mégots, les bouts de papier, les bouts de feuilles. Tavros les regarde un moment descendre le long des caniveaux puis se perdre dans les grilles des égouts avant de se mettre en route.

La capuche sur la tête et le vent dans le dos, il n'a pas l'impression d'être Tavros Nitram, il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir seulement douze ans et d'être en fauteuil roulant. Il n'existe plus vraiment. Il n'y a plus de Vriska, de collège, tout ça. Fini. Il y a juste la route et la pluie qui lui zèbre le visage.

Ce doit être quelque chose dans l'eau qui lui fait ça, il ne sait pas quoi, un produit chimique peut-être. Il l'a déjà dit, il est stupide. Il ne sait pas.

Il n'a pas voulu passer dans les ruelles, parce que les immeubles sont hauts et coupent la pluie. Il reste sur le trottoir. Des camions le dépassent en rugissant. Leurs roues lui envoient des trombes d'eau qui le trempent jusqu'aux os. C'est un peu moins propre que la pluie et il n'est pas certain d'apprécier, mais peu importe, ce n'est pas comme s'il était sec avant. Il lui suffira de mettre ses vêtements au sale.

Les phares d'un des camions crèvent la pluie alors qu'il se gare (mal) sur le bas-côté. Les autres camions le dépassent et disparaissent quelques rues plus loin. Il ne peut pas vraiment s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Peut-être le conducteur a-t-il un problème, peut-être s'est-il perdu, peut-être n'est-il pas vraiment du coin à en juger la plaque d'immatriculation et peut-être que Tavros sent son cœur battre à grands coups affolés dans sa poitrine d'enfant parce que le sourire qu'il voit à travers la vitre, il le connaît. Il le connaît tellement bien.

Il n'y croit qu'à moitié. Même lorsque Gamzee ouvre la porte du camion en grand et court sous la pluie sans regarder des deux côtés, les bras relevés au-dessus de la tête comme si ça allait le protéger de la pluie, son cerveau continue à lui répéter qu'il est impossible de se croiser ainsi, qu'il faudrait que ce soit un miracle ou quelque chose du genre, parce que statistiquement, ça ne tient pas debout.

- Tavbro ! crie Gamzee, avec le sourire le plus émerveillé au monde, et Tavros se dit que bon, il n'a jamais été doué en statistiques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Gamzee…

Il se sent soudain stupide de ne pas avoir pris de parapluie ou de manteau sec de secours (comme s'il avait pu prévoir que ça arriverait). Faute de mieux, ils se dirigent vers l'entrée d'un immeuble, une avec un petit toit en plastique juste au-dessus qui les abrite un peu de la tempête. Gamzee est déjà trempé. Lui doit avoir un certain air de famille avec une serpillère. Ils sont en train de ruiner le paillasson de l'immeuble.

- Mec, ça, c'est un putain de miracle ! Je pensais pas que je reverrais ce fils de pute un jour !

Son ton est affectueux. Il avait oublié sa voix. Le miel, les pierres. Tout ça. La manière dont les insultes sortent, fluides et amicales. Et le fait qu'ils se regardent face à face et que Tavros ne ressent pas l'envie de se cacher dans un coin. Et toujours (toujours), l'impression qu'il n'a jamais fait autre chose que connaître Gamzee.

- J'ai un paquet de trucs à te raconter ! T'as putain de grandi, mon frère ! Tu peux venir ? Ta mère pourrait prendre une bagnole et t'amener au champ, non ? C'est là où on campe ! Sinon, ça va ?

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, la bouche entrouverte. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'ose rien dire, c'est qu'il ne sait pas encore trop quoi dire, parce que c'est tellement soudain et il n'était pas du tout préparé à ne ressentir qu'une joie qu'il n'arrive pas trop à exprimer par des mots, parce qu'il n'a que douze ans, après tout.

- Je vais venir dès que je, dès que je peux. Le plus tôt possible. Comment ça se fait que tu, euh, que tu sois là ?

- La pluie a foutu en l'air la fête à la capitale. Cinq jours d'orage. On a tout remballé vite fait et on a fait nos adieux à ces enfoirés de la ville là-haut ! Il faut vraiment que tu viennes, continue-t-il plus sérieusement, et plus doucement, aussi. Qu'on se voie proprement, tu vois ?

- Ouais, je vois, répète-t-il avant d'ajouter, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi : ma mère a une mauvaise passe.

Gamzee hoche la tête.

- C'est pas cool, ça. Ma tante aussi avait une putain de mauvaise passe. Elle disait pas ça comme ça. Il paraît que les adultes ont toujours des mauvaises passes.

- Et tu as pu euh, l'aider ?

- J'ai douze ans, mon frère, tu voudrais que j'aide qui avec ma taille, hein ?

Il regarde Gamzee pendant un long moment, ou du moins c'est ce dont il a l'impression. Il croit avoir compris. Ou au moins commencé à comprendre. Peut-être un peu. Un tout petit peu.

L'autre garçon a l'air sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, quelque chose de sérieux encore parce que ses yeux sont restés étonnamment doux, lorsque le camion klaxonne violemment et les fait sursauter (c'est drôle qu'ils aient à ce point oublié que les gens vivaient autour d'eux).

Gamzee secoue ses boucles lourdes, taillées grossièrement autour de sa mâchoire qui lui semble moins ronde que l'année dernière. Ca a pour effet de projeter une myriade de gouttelettes qui viennent s'écraser sur son manteau et sur la porte de l'immeuble. Puis il relève les yeux et lui adresse un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est mon frère, dit-il, ce fils de pute n'a pas envie de laisser se faire les miracles quand il pleut, tu vois le genre ?

- Ouais, je vois le genre.

- J'vais y aller, mais si tu veux, demain quand tout sera installé, je me trouverai une ou deux heures tranquilles et j'te chercherai. Je te chercherai vraiment, tu vois ? Et puis on ira à la fête et on discutera et on se verra vachement comme si on vivait ensemble. Partant pour ça, mon frère ?

- Ca me va, mais comment, euh, comment tu vas me trouver ?

Gamzee éclate de rire. Son rire est plus âpre que sa voix, mais Tavros s'en moque, il lui est trop familier pour qu'il puisse le détester, il n'est pas moqueur, il n'est pas mauvais.

- Les voix des messies. Ils savent tout, mec. Même où se cache l'annuaire.

Il ne se moque pas des oreilles rouges de Tavros mais il en profite pour passer une main trempée dans ses cheveux ruisselants (il ne se souvenait plus mais oui, Gamzee est quelqu'un de tactile, c'est ce qu'il avait dit, non ?) avant de courir vers le camion, les bras toujours levés vers le ciel en guise de protection. Il le voit s'engouffrer dans la cabine et claquer la porte dans son dos.

Quand le véhicule rugit à nouveau et qu'il disparaît dans le rideau de pluie, il est presque sûr de voir les yeux perçants de Gamzee à travers la fenêtre, rivés à lui. Ils ne sont pas menaçants, ils sont joyeux et ils sont tristes à la fois. S'il avait un jour abandonné un frère qu'il viendrait tout juste de retrouver, ça ferait ça.

Il n'a jamais eu de frère, mais il n'a toujours pas abandonné cette théorie comme quoi il aurait été adopté. Aradia, elle, a proposé l'idée qu'ils aient effectivement vécu ensemble un long moment mais qu'une personne malveillante aurait effacé tous les souvenirs de leur vie commune par pur plaisir démoniaque. Il dit, pourquoi pas.

Tiens. Il grêle.

Sa première pensée est une pensée émue pour la plante qu'il a posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour qu'elle profite de la pluie (ça craint, dirait Vriska, mais il ne serait pas vraiment d'accord avec elle). Puis l'instinct de survie prend le dessus sur l'espèce d'hébétude ravie qui s'est emparée de lui depuis qu'il a revu Gamzee et il se dirige aussitôt vers les ruelles qu'il évitait quelques minutes plus tôt. Bienfaitrices ruelles. Leurs concepteurs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Il envie leur intelligence.

Il se colle à un mur en attendant que la grêle arrête de lui marteler les genoux. Il semble que sa balade ne soit plus possible. Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave. L'orage gronde toujours au-dessus de sa tête. La pluie s'est logée dans son cœur et continue à y battre. C'est bien comme ça. Il a besoin de cette eau pour supporter l'été.

Il a un léger sourire, que seul le mur d'en face peut voir. Dans tous les films qu'il a vus, la pluie est synonyme de tristesse, et si on aime la pluie, on aime être triste et on s'habille en noir et on meurt à la fin. Il n'a pas l'impression d'être triste. Il est même heureux. C'est une pluie d'été, et c'est toujours positif, une pluie d'été. Ou un orage d'été tant qu'on y est.

Il sait que Gamzee comprendra s'il lui en parle.

Il attend dix grosses minutes que la grêle se calme. Les grêlons sont devenus aussi gros que des billes, puis ils sont redevenus de petites perles en plastique et enfin la pluie a repris ses droits sur le sol goudronné qu'elle a martelé avec bonheur. En faisant bien attention de ne pas déraper sur les grêlons (car personne ne viendrait le relever ici, il ne sait même pas où il est) il revient sur la route et à petits tours de roues, il rentre chez lui.

La pluie a fait son œuvre. Elle l'a guidé jusqu'à un plus grand bonheur qu'elle-même. Si ce n'est pas de la générosité, ça. Tavros la remercie à voix basse (si quelqu'un l'entend il ira probablement s'enterrer dans les vingt minutes qui suivront, mais il n'y a personne pour l'écouter parler à la pluie et ça lui va bien).

Il laisse une longue trace d'eau brune et de bouts de grêlons qui n'ont pas fini de fondre sur le carrelage du hall, comme un gigantesque escargot. Il se dit qu'il faudra aller s'excuser auprès de la femme de ménage. S'il avait ses jambes, il aurait nettoyé lui-même, mais il ne les a pas et on peut dire ce qu'on veut mais c'est vraiment plus compliqué de faire le ménage lorsqu'on n'est pas debout.

L'ascenseur est encore vide. Heureusement. Le sans-abri n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié qu'il dégoutte ainsi sur la moquette synthétique, et il le comprend, lui non plus n'aurait pas aimé qu'on vienne se sécher avec ses draps. Une certaine vague de culpabilité lui serre le cœur.

En rentrant, avant même de se déchausser ou d'annoncer son retour, il file dans le placard à draps de la salle de bains et en sort un sac de couchage sec qu'il va déposer, hésitant, dans l'ascenseur, en priant très fort pour que le clochard le trouve avant l'un de ses voisins. Il espère que ce sera suffisant. De toute manière il ne sait pas à quoi il leur servait, ils ne sont jamais partis faire du camping.

Ses chaussures sont gorgées d'eau. Son manteau aussi. Il ne peut pas nettoyer sa chaise, malheureusement, et les roues font des rayons humides sur les tapis. Il grimace. Désolé, désolé, il l'est vraiment, et s'il le pouvait il ferait sans, il promet.

Des vêtements propres sous le bras, il s'arrête devant la porte de sa mère. Il se rappelle ce qu'a dit Gamzee. Il ne sait pas quoi en dire. Il aime trop sa mère pour ne rien faire. Il est la seule personne qui peut y faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a personne d'autre que lui. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Il doit pouvoir faire ça.

Il ne sait plus.

Il entrouvre la porte. Sa mère est endormie, ses bras minces ballotant hors du lit, les jambes repliées. Il murmure un « bonne nuit » qu'elle n'entend pas et referme la porte. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner. Et il trouvera une solution, c'est décidé, il a douze ans, il est assez grand pour aider les gens désormais. Il doit pouvoir le faire. Il doit y arriver.

Il n'y a que lui pour le faire, c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

* * *

Il n'en revient toujours pas. Sa mère a accepté de l'amener. Il pensait que ça serait long et compliqué. Qu'il aurait besoin de Gamzee de l'autre côté du téléphone pour la convaincre, lui prouver qu'il est digne de confiance, toutes ces choses que les mères ont besoin de savoir. Et bien non. Ca, c'est étonnant.

Mais il au final il s'en moque.

Cela fait deux jours que les forains sont arrivés. L'orage a cessé, à leur grand bonheur, et quand il arrive aux camions, il n'y a que des femmes aux yeux noirs qui bercent des petits avec une douceur qu'il n'a vue que dans les reportages animaliers sur les grands fauves, les lionnes au milieu des herbes hautes à lécher leur progéniture, la fourrure tachée de sang, et la tête échevelée de Gamzee, le sourire du diable sur les lèvres.

Sa mère n'aime pas cet endroit. Ses mains sont crispées autour de la lanière de son sac comme autour d'une arme. Il est vrai que leur camp est sale et sombre, et que des rumeurs, de mauvaises rumeurs, doivent courir sur les gitans qui l'habitent. Il n'a pas peur, lui. Gamzee est à ses côtés, ils ont parlé un moment pour se souhaiter la bienvenue, et la chaleur animale de son étreinte le fait sourire. Il ne craint rien avec lui à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il le lâche, sa mère lui jette un drôle de regard. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il signifie, si c'est Gamzee ou sa familiarité qui la dérange, et ne peut donc pas répondre de manière appropriée. Il finit par hausser vaguement les épaules. Il sait que ça pourrait tout dire. C'est pratique.

- Je reviens te chercher à minuit, dit-elle. Minuit et demie au grand maximum. Attends-moi devant le camp, s'il te plaît, que je n'aie pas à venir te chercher dans…

Ses yeux volent d'une caravane à une autre puis les repose sur lui, à la manière d'un insecte effrayé.

- Bref. A toute à l'heure, alors ?

- A toute à l'heure, euh… Oui. A toute.

Elle n'est pas encore sortie du camp que Gamzee lui tire la manche, impatient, et il tourne la tête pour le regarder lui.

- Il faut que tu viennes voir ma putain de chambre, mon frère. Je l'ai toute rangée pour toi.

Impressionné par ce tour de force, dont Gamzee a d'ailleurs l'air très fier, il accepte et le suit à travers le camp. La terre est tout sauf plate, et sa chaise a du mal à rouler, parfois, mais l'autre garçon est là pour aider et ils finissent par arriver devant un camion gris, un peu plus petit que les autres. Un garçon plus âgé qu'eux est assis devant, penché sur l'écran de son portable. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il relève la tête et qu'une masse de boucles emmêlées lui tombe devant les yeux que Tavros pense comprendre de qui il s'agit.

Gamzee lui fait un joyeux signe de la main, et le garçon qui doit être son frère lui sourit faiblement et lui répond par le même geste.

- C'est Tavbro, tu sais, mon ami de la fête ? Il a pu venir et tout donc on va monopoliser le camion un moment. Pas de problème avec ça, fils de pute ?

Le garçon secoue la tête négativement, puis replonge aussitôt dans les passionnantes profondeurs de son portable. Il ne sait pas si sa discussion est captivante, ou s'il n'est pas bavard, ou s'il se fiche royalement d'eux. Il lance un regard intrigué à Gamzee, qui lui répond aussitôt.

- Il est muet. Ce con s'est mordu la langue quand il était gosse, il est tombé sur des rochers et clac ! (il referme violemment les mâchoires dans le vide. Le bruit sinistre des dents qui s'entrechoquent le fait frissonner) Une langue foutue. Pas de bol, hein ?

- Et il parle, euh… Je veux dire, il communique par langage des signes ?

- Ouais.

- Et tu peux le… Le parler ?

Il est un peu admiratif et il se demande d'un coup si Gamzee ne trouve pas son air impressionné dérangeant ou bizarre. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Alors qu'il se débat avec les verrous de la porte arrière du camion, il lui dit que oui, il peut le parler, et que ce n'est pas trop compliqué en fait, et même qu'il pourrait lui apprendre. Parce qu'il aime bien ça. Apprendre des choses aux gens. Leur montrer la partie du monde qu'il connaît. Les miracles, le langage des signes, les chambres dans les camions. Mais personne ne veut savoir, alors Tavros est un peu comme son premier apprenti.

Ca le rend stupidement fier.

Sa chambre n'est pas vraiment une chambre. En même temps, sa maison toute entière n'est pas vraiment une maison. Intimidé et fasciné, Tavros observe, et Gamzee babille, lui dit comment ça se passe, la vie sur les routes.

Sa chambre est en fait un coin du véhicule entouré de rideaux qu'il tire sur des tringles qui menacent de casser à chaque courant d'air. Mais effectivement, c'est rangé. Les draps ont été pliés en portefeuille et les DVDs sous la télé suspendue ont été empilés en colonnes nettes. Ca ne dure pas longtemps. Ils se disputent vaguement pour savoir quel film regarder, finissent par choisir un film du grand frère de Gamzee (Kurloz, il a dit, Kurloz Makara) qu'ils ne regardent qu'à moitié. Il pense que ça parle d'un garçon qui vit dans un hôtel, ou d'un homme qui vit dans un hôtel, il n'a pas trop compris. Les ascenseurs déversent des rivières de sang dans les couloirs. Ca doit faire peur, décide-t-il, ce doit être un film d'horreur, et il ne le regarde que moins. Il a autre chose en tête.

Gamzee l'a aidé à grimper sur son lit et fidèle à sa parole, lui apprend à parler en langage des signes.

Plus ou moins.

Ce n'est pas si facile. Gamzee essaie de lui expliquer les bases, puis s'embrouille, et finit par lui avouer qu'il existe une infinité de signes pour le même mot, partant tous d'une même base, et qu'au final, on utilise celui avec lequel on est le plus familier. Comme un accent. Ou une écriture.

Il comprend pourquoi il s'emmêle un peu les pinceaux.

Kurloz est, de ce qu'il a compris, un maître en la matière. Il connaît des termes obscurs qu'il ne connaît pas en langue normale et invente parfois ses propres signes, mais ils sont inutiles, puisque personne d'autre ne les comprend. Gamzee lui apprend juste des bouts de phrase, et lui dit que de toute façon, il peut tout épeler avec l'alphabet.

Il ne retient pas tout, mais il arrive à dire « je veux une pizza », « j'ai perdu ma voix », « léopard » et « je t'aime ». Et puis l'alphabet entier. C'est tout. Il ne pense pas que ce soit formidablement utile mais sait-on jamais. Gamzee dispense avec bonheur son savoir superflu, et Tavros se sent heureux d'avoir rendu quelqu'un heureux.

Il faut croire que le bonheur égoïste ne lui plaît pas.

- Je serai un putain de bon prof quand je serai grand. Eduquer les gosses, ce genre de choses. Je leur apprendrai plein de choses et ils seront mieux dans leur vie. Ce sera classe, non ?

- Oui. Tu as déjà, euh, un peu commencé, en plus, répond-t-il, et il jure que Gamzee pourrait se mettre à ronronner si, de la télé, ne s'était pas échappé un hurlement qui les attire irrésistiblement vers l'écran.

Il avait raison, c'est un film d'horreur. Le garçon essaie d'échapper à son père, apparemment, qui brandit une hache au-dessus de sa tête. Ce doit être la fin du film. Enfouis dans les trois mille couvertures de son lit (« j'ai vite froid », essaie-t-il de se justifier, mais il finit par avouer qu'il ne les prend que parce qu'elles ont de jolies couleurs et qu'elles brillent), ils observent le garçon et l'adulte courir dans une tempête de neige. Il ne comprend pas tout. Il s'en fiche.

A la fin du film, ils jurent tout d'abord de ne plus jamais,_ jamais_ regarder de films d'horreur. Ils refont ensuite la course-poursuite à voix haute, avec excitation, en sursautant au moindre rire dehors, au moindre frôlement des feuilles sur le toit du camion, puis prennent un autre film dans la pile à Kurloz et le mettent en route avec l'étrange satisfaction de faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteront.

Aradia lui envoie un SMS à ce moment-là, et ils ratent le début du film. C'est apparemment au tour de Tavros de parler. Gamzee s'intéresse trop à sa vie privée pour accorder une once d'attention au film, quant à lui, il cherche ses mots, et doit répondre aux questions sans fin de l'autre garçon, alors il n'a vraiment pas le temps de s'intéresser aux images qui défilent sur l'écran (un autre film d'horreur, à en juger par les cris).

Il lui explique qu'Aradia est très riche mais qu'elle n'agit pas comme telle (probablement pour faire rager son père, qu'elle n'aime pas). Elle est sa meilleure amie depuis qu'ils ont cinq ans, lui dit-il. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'école primaire, quand les filles jouaient entre filles en ricanant et les garçons entre garçons en se battant, à une chasse au trésor organisée par l'école. Ils ne se sont pas quittés depuis. Elle aime les films d'aventure, l'Afrique, l'exploration et voudrait devenir reporter, pour voyager longtemps.

Il précise bien (et peut-être même deux fois, il ne se souvient plus) devant l'air intrigué du garçon qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. C'est juste sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, elle a un petit-ami depuis peu, qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment, pas assez, mais ils font semblant « parce que c'est drôle ».

Ni lui ni Gamzee ne comprennent. Enfin. Comme le dit Gamzee (à quelques mots près), « qui sommes-nous pour juger ? ».

De fil en aiguille, il se retrouve à parler de tous les gens qu'il connaît, comme Nepeta, cette fille qu'il aime bien, parce qu'elle aime les chats, et que quelqu'un qui aime les animaux ne peut pas être mauvais. Ou Equius, le meilleur ami de Nepeta depuis sa naissance, un peu plus âgé que lui. Il est très poli. Trop poli. Il lui fait presque peur parfois de politesse. Ils se mettent d'accord sur le fait qu'Equius doit être un robot, parce qu'honnêtement, un mec à lunettes noires, et toujours poli, ça fait toc.

Démasqué, le-meilleur-ami-trop-poli. Démasqué.

Il parle un peu de Vriska, aussi. Il a tenté de la rendre aimable, il a vraiment essayé. Mais lorsqu'il a mentionné, en marmonnant, qu'elle l'avait privé de ses jambes, pour ne pas avoir l'air de trop se plaindre, il a vu une rage froide et anormalement adulte distordre le visage de l'autre garçon et il a cessé d'en parler, paniqué.

Parce qu'il lui a fait peur. Parce qu'il l'a carrément terrifié. Mais ça passe vite, comme un nuage sur ses traits pointus, et il a l'impression d'avoir tout imaginé.

Avec ça, Gamzee s'est mis à parler de lui. Juste un peu. Avec sa voix douce et râpeuse, habituelle.

Il n'a pas d'amis au camp, il n'a pas connu sa mère. Son père n'est presque jamais là, toujours en voyage, et c'est Kurloz qui l'a élevé. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme un père, pourtant, c'est différent. Il est plus son grand frère qu'un parent. Il n'a que vingt ans.

Tavros ne commente pas l'amertume qu'il entend dans la voix de son ami, mais sourit tristement et lui dit qu'il n'a jamais connu son père non plus.

Gamzee se tait.

Il passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, avec prudence et quelque chose de déplaisant comme de l'adoration. Il n'ose pas l'en chasser. Ses yeux ont une lueur qu'il ne peut définir, elle est trop grande pour lui, trop éloignée de lui, quelque chose d'étrange, et il ne veut pas savoir.

- On doit être frères de miracles, alors. On doit voir les mêmes choses. Entendre les mêmes choses. Pas comme les autres. Tu ne penses pas ?

Quelque chose dans sa voix ne sonne pas bien. Les pierres lui fendent la peau.

Tavros hoche la tête, bien qu'il ne soit pas trop sûr, mais il a l'impression que ça peut le calmer. Gamzee ferme les paupières. Tout son visage se détend, et un sourire apparaît lentement sur ses lèvres. Sa main retombe sagement sur les coussins derrière lui et Tavros se surprend à penser qu'il a sur-réagi. Sur-pensé. Comme toujours.

- Je savais que tu n'avais pas de père, dit le garçon, après quelques secondes de silence entre eux.

- Ah ? Euh… Comment ça se fait ?

- On me l'a dit, répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Ils finissent par regarder le film, oubliant leur conversation pour silencieusement plaindre les victimes. Il découvre avec ça que Gamzee se bouche les oreilles lorsque la situation devient insoutenable, mais se force à garder les yeux ouverts. « Bon courage », a-t-il le temps de se dire avant d'enfoncer la tête dans un oreiller, le visage entier tordu dans une grimace dégoûtée. Il a une excuse. Cet homme vient de se _scier le pied_. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça. Ce film est nul. Ce film est horrible. Il ne regardera plus jamais de films d'horreur, plus jamais.

Au final, ils voient le dénouement du coin de l'œil, Gamzee ayant abandonné l'idée de regarder l'entièreté de la chose et l'ayant rejoint dans son oreiller. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'admirer l'ingéniosité du tueur. C'était très intelligent. Il ne ferait pas un bon serial-killer, il le sait. Mais de toute manière, il ne veut pas être un serial-killer. Ca fait trop peur.

La porte s'ouvre au moment où le vrai tueur (il n'en revient toujours pas, il a joué le mort pendant des heures pour simplement tuer quelqu'un ?) lance sa dernière réplique, ruinant ainsi tout l'effet dramatique. Après une ou deux secondes de pure panique, ils finissent par reconnaître les boucles en pagaille de Kurloz. Tavros se redresse sur le lit de Gamzee et l'observe avec un peu plus de respect, et un peu plus de pitié, aussi.

Il ne veut pas paraître égocentrique mais il sait ce que ça fait de perdre quelque chose qui semble normal, corporellement parlant.

Le jeune homme ne regarde que son petit frère lorsqu'il fait une série de signes de la main, ses traits se tordant dans tous les sens en même temps. Tavros n'essaie même pas de comprendre. C'est beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'il intercepte le moindre bout de mot. Gamzee fronce les sourcils alors qu'il cherche à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, puis écarquille les yeux et sort du lit en vitesse.

- Merde, Tavbro, on a raté l'heure ! Ta mère avait dit de revenir à minuit, non ?

- Elle, euh… Elle attend ? Je veux dire, euh, elle est là ?

Il a lancé un regard interrogateur à Kurloz en parlant, et il daigne lui répondre d'un bref signe de tête. Il baisse la tête aussitôt. Muet ou pas, il a quelque chose de menaçant, de prédateur, et il s'en veut presque d'avoir pu le considérer avec de la pitié. Peut-être que c'est vexant. Peut-être que tout le monde le considère avec de la pitié et qu'il n'a pas besoin de la sienne. Inévitablement, il se sent rougir.

Gamzee l'aide à remonter sur sa chaise et prend sa place derrière lui. Il ne pense même pas à protester. Il pense plutôt à sa mère, à qui il avait promis d'être là, et la culpabilité se heurte à la déplaisante impression qu'il va prendre cher.

- Bon, euh… Au-revoir, et merci de… De m'avoir, euh… Laissé entrer, dit-il à Kurloz alors qu'ils passent devant lui, un peu hésitant.

Il doit avoir l'air pathétique, et peut-être même n'est-ce pas qu'un air, mais pour la première fois le garçon semble se rendre compte de son existence et secoue la main l'air de dire « ce n'est rien, reviens quand tu veux ». Ou quelque chose comme ça, que les parents disent aux amis de leurs enfants. Gamzee claque de la langue, et ils descendent du camion.

L'air nocturne est comme la baffe qu'il risque de se prendre, violent et surprenant malgré le fait qu'il ait été anticipé. Il se met à trembler. Les gitans ne sont pas encore tous revenus de la fête, mais il voit des feux allumés entre les camions qui projettent des ombres titanesques sur tout ce qu'ils peuvent engloutir. Il se demande soudain si regarder des films d'horreur la nuit est bien conseillé par l'Etat. Si regarder des films d'horreur est, à la base, conseillé.

Sa mère est à l'entrée du camp. Son regard est furieux lorsqu'il le croise mais mieux que tout, il est vif. Pas embué par l'alcool qu'elle boit depuis des mois et des mois. Il se demande s'il y est pour quoi que ce soit (probablement pas) mais ça lui fait oublier ou tout du moins accepter plus sereinement ses cris.

Elle l'accueille sèchement, mais ne dit rien. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il voie ses yeux voler jusqu'à Gamzee, toujours derrière lui. Oh, d'accord. C'est le coup du « je suis une mère exemplaire devant les amis de mon fils. ». Il baisse un peu la tête. La situation va devenir gênante rapidement, il le sent dans ses os.

- Viens, on rentre, finit-elle par dire, et elle le tire par la main comme elle faisait lorsqu'il avait quatre ans et qu'il refusait de partir de chez Aradia. Mais il doit d'abord dire au-revoir.

- Salut, Gamzee, fait-il avant de la suivre.

L'autre garçon semble triste, trop triste pour la situation, peut-être, mais quelque part il comprend cette tristesse comme s'il la partageait. Et il la partage.

- Tu reviens, hein ? fait-il, plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr.

- Attends, j'ai une putain d'idée…

Il fouille dans ses poches un instant, les sourcils froncés. Sa mère l'appelle un peu plus loin, impatiente, et il trouve le courage de lui demander d'attendre. Ca la fait taire sur le champ. Pas l'habitude. Gamzee sort enfin un stylobille mâchonné de sa poche d'un air triomphant.

- Voilà ! Vas-y, t'as pas un truc, genre du papier ou quoi ? (il secoue la tête négativement, et l'autre garçon hausse les épaules avant de saisir son poignet. Sa paume est brûlante.) Regarde… C'est mon putain de numéro de portable. Ce soir quand tu arrives, tu m'envoies un message, comme ça toi et moi on reste en contact, d'accord ?

Il regarde les nombres griffonnés sur sa peau en petits caractères pointus, puis relève les yeux et il adresse un sourire qui, il le sait, est l'un des rares sourires sincères qu'il a ces derniers temps.

- Je le ferai. Euh, merci, Gam. Vraiment.

- Pas de quoi, mon frère.

Le garçon l'étreint une dernière fois puis Tavros rejoint sa mère sur la route. Il se sent moins triste. Heureux, même. S'il n'avait pas besoin de se déplacer manuellement, il sait qu'il aurait la main sur son poignet comme pour garder en sûreté les petits nombres au stylobille.

- Ou t'étais ? demande sa mère sans le regarder.

- Dans le camion, de, euh, de… De Gamzee et de, euh son frère, euh… Kurloz…

- C'est le muet, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu… Enfin, je veux dire, euh… Comment tu, tu sais ? fait-il, un peu surpris.

- Je sais parler le langage des signes. Il m'a vue et a commencé à me demander ce que je faisais là, je lui ai dit que j'attendais mon imbécile de fils, et il m'a dit qu'il allait te chercher. T'abuses, vraiment ! Ce genre de plans, c'est fini !

- Tu… Tu ne m'as jamais dit, euh, que tu savais. Faire les signes, euh, oui.

- J'ai eu une vie avant toi.

La remarque de sa mère est froide, et il tourne la tête. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il préfère. L'apathie alcoolisée qu'elle traîne avec elle depuis si longtemps ou ça. Il n'aime ni l'un ni l'autre, lui semble-t-il. Il voudrait plutôt qu'elle redevienne normale. Comme avant.

Le hall de l'immeuble est sombre et sa mère insiste pour passer par les escaliers. Elle n'aime pas trop le clochard dans la cabine, dit-il elle, et elle le suspecte d'être entré par effraction chez eux pour les voler. Son sac de couchage ressemble beaucoup à celui qu'elle a perdu récemment. Tavros baisse alors les yeux, passionné par ses pieds, et elle ne remarque rien.

Elle le laisse devant l'ascenseur alors qu'elle disparaît dans la cage d'escalier. Instinctivement, il regarde derrière lui, et ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que le couloir est vraiment noir, et que l'ascenseur de l'hôtel ressemble pas mal à son ascenseur à lui. Il a beaucoup moins envie de le prendre d'un coup.

Les portes s'ouvrent et il a déjà à moitié admis la possibilité qu'un monstre en sorte et lui arrache la tête avec les dents. Mais rien ne se passe. Le clochard de l'ascenseur est endormi. Il entre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit (mais autant essayer d'être discret en courant avec des boîtes de conserve attachées aux chevilles, sa chaise fait un boucan infernal) et appuie fébrilement sur le bouton de son étage. Il est à peine plus rassuré lorsque les portes se referment.

Soudain, il entend une voix à moitié endormie à ses côtés dire :

- C'est le numéro de qui, ça, petit ?

Le clochard ne commente pas ni son sursaut ni son rougissement habituel et Tavros est quelque part soulagé qu'il n'entende pas son cœur qui bat à une vitesse affolante et peut-être même pas bonne pour la santé. Non, définitivement pas bonne. Dieu qu'il lui a fait peur ! Maudits soient ces films d'horreurs. Tous les films d'horreur. _Tous_.

- Euh, c'est, c'est le numéro de… De mon, euh, de mon meilleur ami.

- C'est bien, ça, lui répond-t-il avec un sourire un peu paresseux. Merci pour le sac de couchage, au fait.

- Ce n'est pas moi, marmonne t-il à toute vitesse, et il note intérieurement qu'il doit s'entraîner à avoir l'air convainquant.

- Tu remettras la canne entre les portes quand tu sortiras, hein ?

- Euh, oui, désolé.

- Pas la peine de t'excuser. T'as l'air vachement content, c'est bien, ça, c'est vraiment bien, dit le sans-abri avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

Les portes se referment sur la canne qu'il a réussi à ramasser et il attend sa mère devant la porte de l'appartement avec l'impression étrange qu'être heureux ne devrait pas être permis devant quelqu'un qui se sent mal. Il fait un effort pour cacher le numéro sur son poignet et le petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Sa mère arrive, l'air mauvais, l'ombre plus grande que lui dans l'étroitesse du couloir. Elle ne lui adresse qu'un bref regard, une seconde seulement où il aimerait lui demander clairement la raison de ses problèmes et des bouteilles qui traînent partout. Elle ouvre la porte avant et monte s'enfermer dans sa chambre aussitôt.

Il suppose qu'il devrait faire de même.

Avant de s'endormir, il note avec application le numéro dans son répertoire et envoie un message à Gamzee. Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Avec un soupir, il se hisse dans son lit et se terre sous ses couvertures.

Il ne dort pas de la nuit.

Maudits soient ces films.

Ce n'est qu'à cinq heures et trente-sept minutes du matin, lorsque le soleil commence à se lever et rend la chambre un petit peu moins obscure et effrayante, qu'il ose fermer les paupières pour plus de cinq secondes.

Il reçoit un message à ce moment-là. Il saisit son portable d'une main molle (mais pas si molle que ça, car le portable est un peu loin de son lit, et, bon, la lumière ne chasse pas tous les monstres, n'est-ce pas ?)

C'est de Gamzee. Il le lit, le cœur battant comme ces filles dans toutes les histoires pour… filles dont lui parle Aradia parfois. Mais il n'y a presque rien. Un numéro qu'il ne connaît pas, et un smiley à nez de clown lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« c'est quoi ? » réussit-il à demander.

« De l'aide bro. De l'aide pour t'aider à aider les gens. Classe hein ? »

Gamzee écrit en violet. Ca le fait sourire. Il est cinq heures du matin et il sourit parce qu'un ami écrit en violet. Il doit vraiment être crevé, se dit-il.

Il n'appelle pas tout de suite le numéro inconnu. Il ne repose même pas son portable sur sa table de chevet. Il le laisse sur son ventre et s'endort avec, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, un effort ou un rêve. Ca ne le dérange pas. Il était vraiment fatigué.

* * *

**Huhuhu. C'est beau d'avoir douze ans. Même sous la plume de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas écrire les gens qui ont douze ans.  
J'aime bien Vriska. Non, en fait je crois que je la déteste**, **mais que je l'aime bien en même temps, mais que je la déteste plus que je ne l'aime ? C'est un personnage tellement tordu, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner tout ce qu'elle a fait et même ses problèmes de conscience ne la font pas remonter dans mon estime mais en même temps... En fait je la préfère humaine. Sans sang sur les mains quoi. Puis en toute vanité, j'adore le look d'humaine que je lui ai donné. Such a sexy girl.**  
**... Mais j'ai pas le même problème avec Gamzee au fait ?**  
**L'année prochaine, à cause des lois des mathématiques, ils auront treize ans ! Vous _mourrez_ de savoir ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Moi non parce que je le sais déjà. J'ai même pas mal avancé. C'est fou.** **Je me suis enlevé toute la surprise du truc. Je suis vraiment nulle. Je me fais honte.**

**Adios, amigos !** **A todos bientos ! (non, ce n'est pas du vrai espagnol, ne dites jamais ça dans un cours les enfants vous perdrez toute crédibilité et je m'en voudrai beaucoup)**

**Tach-Pistache**


	3. De fleurs et de comètes

**Titre**** : La Voie des Hyènes**

**Auteure**** : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating**** : M (à un moment, j'ai pensé à le mettre en T, mais ça me semblait hypocrite de ma part alors j'ai laissé en M)**

**Disclaimer**** : Si j'avais Homestuck, je le redonnerais à Hussie, parce que je n'y comprendrais pas le quart de ce qu'il s'y passe et je préfère que ça reste dans sa tête à lui. Mais pas avant d'avoir fait quelques petits changements au niveaux des quadrants. **

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ?**** : VOUS ETES TOUS ET TOUTES ACCUSES DE TENTATIVE D'HOMICIDE oui Monsieur le Juge c'est vrai ils le sont discutez pas.  
**

**Imaginez. Vous êtes dans votre chambre, tranquille, vous avez posté une fiction juste un chapitre comme ça tranquillou ça passe crème, vous avez une petite review alors vous êtes contents hein c'est bien les petits reviews alors vous postez le deuxième chapitre eT VOUS VOUS RETROUVEZ AVEZ HUIT REVIEWS D'UN COUP LIKE OH MON DIEU MAIS D'OU SORTEZ-VOUS FELLOW ADMIRERS QUE FAITES-VOUS LA VOUS M'AIMEZ OH MON DIEU ON M'AIME. Et puis vous êtes à l'internat alors vous ne pouvez PAS répondre et ça vous frustre et basically, vous êtes toutes et tous (je le dis pour pas être accusée de sexisme inversé mais let's face it, vous êtes des vousses) des anges.**

**Si je parle anglais, c'est parce que je vais dans un lycée international. Ne vous en faites pas afin de garder un nombre de lecteur relativement bas, je continuerai à écrire en français.  
Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé des commentaires, surtout aussi géniaux que les vôtres (je veux dire, y a-t-il plus flatteur pour l'ego que de faire apprécier des couples que les gens n'aiment pas habituellement ?) Mes fictions ne dépassant pas, habituellement, le nombre de cinq reviews, je peux vous assurer que ça me fait chaud au coeur et me pousse à continuer.  
Ca me fout aussi une pression monstre quand j'écris ahahah.  
Sinon, petite parenthèse, mais j'updaterai plus sûrement dans deux semaines. Une semaine d'internat, c'est vraiment peu pour écrire, et pas suffisant. Sachez aussi que dès que j'aurai du temps libre, je répondrai à vos gentils messages hmmm gentils messages !**

**Allonz-y Alonzo, enjoy ! (ou du moins, j'espère ?)**

* * *

C'est toujours l'été.

Il se fout tellement de ça. Il pourrait se trouver au cœur de l'hiver, les os rongés par la glace, ou sur le Soleil à faire fondre son squelette au bord des flammes, qu'il s'en foutrait toujours autant. Tout le monde ici se fout du temps qu'il fait, du jour qu'on est. Il n'y a n'y a plus ni gibier ni chasseurs. Ils ne sont aujourd'hui que de petits bonhommes qui ne connaissent que deux émotions : la plus affreuse de toutes les tristesses, ou le choc qui rend tout flou (plaisamment flou).

Tavros a lu quelque part que le noir absorbe la chaleur au lieu de la renvoyer.

Pour autant, il n'a pas chaud.

Il regarde le cercueil être posé au fond du trou avec une délicatesse qu'il ne soupçonnerait pas de la part de ces hommes en noir. Puis il ne le peut plus, alors il regarde les gens. Ils sont petits, pour assister à des funérailles, petits et faibles, aussi. A contempler la tête de celle qu'on a fauchée.

Des fleurs des champs. Aujourd'hui, et il aimerait ne plus penser ainsi, pas pour le moment, c'est tellement irrespectueux, tellement stupide, il pourrait se mettre une claque s'il n'avait pas les mains serrées autour de ses accoudoirs parce qu'elles tremblent trop. Aujourd'hui leur groupe est composé de fleurs des champs.

Sollux ne cesse pas de pleurer. La tête entre les genoux, il refuse de regarder. Il a envie de l'attraper par le col et de lui faire relever les yeux de force. Il a envie de lui crier que c'est sa faute, même si ça ne l'est pas. Il a envie que ce ne soit pas un accident. Il a envie de lui en vouloir. Mais ses sanglots sont si pathétiques, si misérables, qu'il ne le fait pas.

Il souffre trop de regarder cette figure prostrée en herbes hautes, alors il regarde quelqu'un d'autre.

Nepeta a les yeux gonflés, le nez rougi, les mains serrées autour de la taille d'Equius en quête de la chaleur humaine qu'on ne ressent pas sur un cadavre. Ses vêtements de deuil ne lui vont pas. Trop grands, trop gris, trop lâches, elle se perd en eux, ils doivent appartenir à un adulte. Elle n'est pas adulte. C'est la plus jeune d'entre eux tous. C'est pourquoi elle semble plus perdue que triste.

Pauvre petite Nepeta qui ne devait pas être là. Il regarde quelqu'un d'autre.

Equius et lui doivent avoir le même visage aujourd'hui. Il n'y croit pas. Il n'a pas encore pleinement compris et cela se voit car il regarde le cercueil la bouche figée, les yeux désespérément ouverts et ils crient que non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est un rêve, ça n'existe pas, je refuse d'y croire. Il est tellement pâle. Il n'a pas compris mais lorsqu'il comprendra un bout de lui flétrira et tombera, il le sait.

Il laisse Equius tomber en morceaux, et il regarde quelqu'un d'autre.

Il regarde la place vide où Vriska aurait dû tenir debout, où les brins d'herbe secs auraient dû être écrasés par ses chaussures à bouts noirs et où ses yeux auraient dû se poser sur lui en retour, peut-être coupables, peut-être emplis de compassion, il ne sait pas. Mais elle aurait dû être là. Il se souvient qu'un jour, ils étaient tous amis ensemble. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, elle et lui le sont sûrement.

Il ne peut pas regarder Vriska, alors il regarde quelqu'un d'autre.

Mr Megido, ou quelque soit son nom, est là lui. Comme Equius, il n'a pas l'air d'y croire, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas été là. Peut-être est-ce de la culpabilité, en réalité, peut-être que ses erreurs ne cessent de lui voler devant les yeux, même lorsqu'il les ferme. Toutes ces choses qu'il s'était promis de dire. Oui. Ca doit être ça. Il connaît si bien, ça.

Il n'y a personne d'autre. Alors il regarde le cercueil. Mais il ne le voit plus, parce que ces grands hommes noirs si délicats sont en train de le recouvrir de terre et soudain ça le heurte : il ne le verra plus jamais. Plus jamais. Ni lui, ni le cadavre dedans, et il n'entendra plus jamais sa voix et il ne se passera plus jamais rien la concernant. C'est très long, plus jamais, et rien, c'est pire.

Lorsque ses yeux se mettent à pleurer, il ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il a regardé le cercueil se faire recouvrir de terre trop longtemps, ou si c'est parce qu'il pleure pour de bon. Sûrement les deux.

Il s'en fout de savoir. Il n'y a rien qu'il souhaite savoir aujourd'hui.

La cérémonie dure trop longtemps, pour si peu de gens. Elle est redondante, elle est inutile, elle ne sert qu'à leur faire mâcher les pétales de la morte plus longtemps lorsqu'ils pourraient décider de les avaler une fois pour toutes. Ils frissonnent dans la brise. Ils poussent au bord des pierres et ils attendent. Et Tavros pleure, mon Dieu qu'il pleure, et Sollux pleure, et Nepeta pleure et Equius pleure, et Mr Megido pleure aussi, une fleur un peu plus grande que les autres c'est tout.

Puis, lorsqu'ils ont fini la cérémonie et que le cercueil a été recouvert d'une mauvaise terre pleine de graviers ils parlent un peu, mais ils pleurent trop pour ça, et personne n'écoute vraiment. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir ce que l'autre dit. Tout a déjà été pensé, répété, murmuré à la personne d'à côté et ils savent qu'ils ne devraient pas continuer à manger les souvenirs jusqu'à ronger la tige. C'est idiot. Mais c'est comme ça que ça doit se faire.

Tavros relève les yeux un instant. Le cimetière est si loin de la ville, comme au milieu d'une plaine jaune et sèche et rude, un désert de cailloux, des silex et du marbre gris ou noir et quelques fleurs en plastique depuis longtemps délavées par les pluies, l'orange est fané, le rose est passé, les vert ont blanchi. Eux n'ont pas vraiment de couleurs de toute façon.

Le ciel est bleu trop clair, les nuages s'effilochent à l'horizon, la pluie est froide dans leurs nez mais le soleil brille quelque part, ils le savent. Ils ne le sentent juste pas.

Il y a deux grands cyprès à côté des grilles, des arbres qui n'étendent aucune ombre. Et de l'autre côté des barreaux, il voit une longue silhouette mauve et noire, dont les boucles s'emmêlent à cause de la brise qui siffle et souffle sur eux. Loin derrière, quelques arbres aux branches encore vertes se battent contre le vent.

Tavros se dirige vers lui sans savoir comment il fait. L'autre a les bras ouverts, pas pour longtemps, parce qu'il les referme contre ses épaules et reste silencieux tout ce temps. Il pense qu'il ne s'arrêtera jamais de pleurer. Même lorsqu'il se met à genoux et avec une lenteur un peu tendre, il lui effleure les cheveux, Tavros ne cesse pas de serrer les poings dans sa veste trop grande pour lui, et sanglote et hoquette sur son bras.

Le ciel a gelé, l'herbe est sèche, Aradia est morte.

* * *

Deux semaines. Il a le droit de rester pour deux semaines. Gamzee, il veut dire. Pas entières, en fait, il a treize jours devant lui. Treize jours de liberté qu'il a brusquement choisi de passer avec lui plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il lui a dit ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Il se demande qui voudrait faire ça.

Mais il accepte. Et sa mère accepte aussi. Et dans sa tête la première nuit, après le premier jour où il n'a rien dit et où Gamzee est resté à ses côtés pour le tenir lorsqu'il s'est effondré au cimetière, en regardant la poitrine de l'autre garçon qui se lève et s'abaisse paisiblement, il se dit « treize jours moins un ».

Il ne sait pas si Gamzee arrivera à tout changer. Mais la nuit est calme, Gamzee aussi, et il est tellement fatigué d'avoir pleuré toute la journée qu'il s'endort.

* * *

Le soleil froid inonde le deuxième jour.

Il se lève en frissonnant, et jette un regard embrumé sur le réveil qui annonce sans détours qu'il est cinq heures quarante-deux du matin et qu'il devrait se recoucher. A la place il s'enveloppe dans son drap, en faisant attention de ne pas prendre celui de Gamzee au passage, et se traîne avec difficultés jusqu'au bout du lit pour mieux voir la ville se faire noyer par la lumière.

Il se sent bizarrement lourd. Plus que d'habitude, il veut dire, et même différemment. Ce n'est pas ses jambes qui lui pèsent ou sa tête qui lui semble aller en arrière ou en avant comme si elle était trop pesante pour son cou. C'est différent. Tout est plat. Il pense qu'il se sent en paix, et si c'est le cas, il n'aime pas ça, parce c'est très désagréable, c'est trop sévère, c'est trop grave.

Alors comme ça, Aradia est morte.

Tavros le pense si froidement qu'il se demande un moment s'il va bien.

Elle est morte d'une manière si banale, ça le rend presque aussi triste que sa mort elle-même. Elle est tombée dans l'escalier. Sollux et elle se disputaient devant sa porte et il l'a poussée et elle est tombée et elle s'est brisé la nuque. C'est horrible. C'est tellement nul. Elle voulait mourir de manière classe. Elle voulait explorer la forêt amazonienne et se faire mordre par un serpent ou explorer les fonds marins et se faire mordre par une énorme espèce aquatique dangereuse et inconnue. Mais pas à cause d'un escalier. Pas à cause d'une marche de travers.

Ca pourrait être drôle, il trouve ça désolant. Pas d'aventures ou de découvertes, elle est morte avant. Rien. Treize ans d'espoir pour rien.

Il se demande pourquoi. Un peu. Pourquoi elle et maintenant. Il y a des gens qui eux ont une explication. Ils roulaient trop vite par exemple, ou fumaient depuis quarante ans. Mais Aradia n'avait jamais fumé et jamais conduit. Elle n'avait rien fait.

Peut-être qu'il ne pense pas froidement. Peut-être qu'il est en train d'accepter sa mort. Eh bien c'est comme la paix, si c'est ça il ne le veut pas, il se dégoûte d'accepter sa mort si tôt, c'est révoltant, il ne devrait pas. Il devrait être triste et il devrait pleurer pour elle et souhaiter qu'elle soit en vie parce qu'elle le méritait.

Mais il ne pleure pas. Il serre les bras autour de ses genoux et prie pour qu'Aradia ne lui en veuille pas.

Il entend les draps se froisser à côté et du coin de l'œil, il voit Gamzee se relever, les paupières encore lourdes, les cheveux plus fous que d'habitude, plus longs aussi. Il a beaucoup grandi. Plus que lui. Ou alors autant, il n'a pas fait très attention, et ça ne se voit pas lorsqu'il est en fauteuil. Ses os en s'allongeant ont aussi perdu le peu d'épaisseur qu'ils avaient et sa mâchoire est devenue menaçante à force de maigreur. Mais il ne lui fait pas peur.

- Hey, Tav…

Il rampe jusqu'à lui et laisse tomber son front contre son épaule, avec un petit soupir, les paupières closes. Lui aussi doit être fatigué. Ils ne se sont pas endormis très tôt. Tavros sourit doucement.

- Salut.

- En train de penser à ta meilleure amie ?

- Un peu.

Il y a un moment de silence toujours empreint de cette gravité qu'il n'aime pas, mais que Gamzee rend quelque part plus vivante, plus légère, plus supportable. Ils ne disent rien. Il se demande vaguement s'il ne s'est pas rendormi sur son épaule, ce qui serait peut-être un peu gênant, car il faudrait le réveiller pour se rallonger.

- Mon putain de frère, l'entend-t-il soudain marmonner, et son souffle est chaud sur sa peau.

- Mon putain de frère, il dit que les Messies vont accueillir ta meilleure amie. Sur une super planète très loin faite de miracles et où tout le monde est égal. Pas de souffre-douleurs, pas d'enfoirés qui te pourrissent la vie, pas de gens qui profitent que t'es par terre pour de foutre des coups de pieds dans les côtes, ces fils de pute. Et elle y vivra sa vie comme elle veut la vivre.

- Ce serait bien, finit-il par répondre, les yeux toujours un peu perdus.

- Y'a des fées, là-bas.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mon frère me l'a dit. Et on vole avec de la poussière d'étoile. J'ai pas tout compris. Mais c'est bien. Et elle vivra dans une belle maison avec ses amis et tu seras là avec elle parce que t'es son ami, il a dit, et elle explorera et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et elle sera heureuse.

- Il y croit… Vraiment ?

- Ouais.

- Aradia ne croyait, euh, elle ne croyait pas.

- Il a dit qu'elle y serait parce qu'elle n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour déplaire aux Messies. Elle et tous les innocents du monde y vont. Moi, ajoute-t-il, je pense bien que j'y crois.

- Oh.

- Les Messies me causent des fois.

- Et ils parlent aussi à, à ton frère ?

- Je sais pas, je suppose.

- Je ne les entends, je veux dire, je ne les entends jamais. Peut-être que je n'y crois, euh… Je n'y crois pas trop.

- C'est pas grave. T'iras quand même là-bas. Je le sais.

Et Gamzee soupire de contentement en se pelotonnant contre son épaule, et Tavros reste éveillé, à regarder la ville. Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Rien, peut-être. Il n'est toujours pas triste, mais il ne doit peut-être pas être triste. Il ne sait plus. Alors il regarde et la gravité qui lui pèse sur les épaules se fait plus douce.

A un moment il se rendort, mais il ne sait pas quand. Il s'en rend compte lorsqu'il ouvre un œil, qu'il est bientôt midi et que lui et Gamzee sont emmêlés l'un avec l'autre dans un chaos humain et tiède qui l'apaise un petit peu. Parce que Gamzee est vivant. Et lui aussi est vivant. Pendant une seconde cette pensée brille comme un soleil, puis il se rendort encore. Tant pis pour le repas.

* * *

Le vent d'est gémit sur le troisième jour.

_« Il n'y a pas que ça qui gémit »_, se dit-il amèrement. Deux jours de deuil, c'est tout ce qu'elle lui a accordé. Deux jours à sangloter et après, c'est son tour. Il aime tant revenir aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. Les choses qui glissent entre ses doigts.

Gamzee assiste aujourd'hui à sa première crise de larmes de sa mère, silencieusement, les yeux grands ouverts, recroquevillé sur sa chaise par prudence ou par respect. Tavros, lui, entoure les épaules de la femme qui pleure, avec un soupir fatigué très léger, pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Il a l'habitude maintenant. Il sait ce qu'il a le droit de faire, ce qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire. Et soupirer très fort est rangé dans la seconde catégorie.

Il ne sait plus quoi penser de sa mère. Tout est tellement confus à présent. Il pense qu'il la prend en pitié. Elle est tellement misérable, tellement triste, et c'est sa mère, c'est la femme qui l'aime (aimait ?) et qui l'a élevé. Il pense qu'il la hait. Elle lui dit qu'il ne prend pas assez soin d'elle, qu'elle veut mourir, et elle refuse toute aide. Il pense qu'il a cessé depuis longtemps de la comprendre et qu'elle s'éloigne, s'éloigne.

Mais ça continue. Alors, bon gré mal gré, il s'habitue. Il fait attention. Il ne la laisse pas seule trop longtemps. Il enferme les rasoirs et les couteaux dans un placard et en cache la clef. Il va souvent voir comment elle va. Il surveille, il s'inquiète. Il devient la mère de sa mère. Et il le sait – ça ne devrait pas se passer ainsi.

Il la relève avec des gestes doux alors qu'elle continue à pleurer. Ce sont de lourds sanglots à moitié hystériques qu'il tente de prendre rationnellement comme quelque chose d'habituel, mais il n'y arrive pas trop. Pas grave. Il l'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bains et lui passe de l'eau froide sur le visage, prudemment, en marmonnant que tout va bien. Que dire d'autre ? Rien. Bien sûr.

- Tu veux… Faire quelque chose ? demande-t-il avec beaucoup de précautions.

Il s'attend à ce qu'elle hurle ou se mette en colère, mais elle reste calme et ça lui convient tout à fait.

- Je veux m'allonger, répond-t-elle en reniflant, et il l'amène jusqu'à sa chambre, l'étend sur son lit, comme il le ferait avec une toute petite enfant.

Il change ses draps lui-même. Ce n'est pas pratique, parce qu'ils sont rangés haut, et étonnamment il a du mal avec ce genre de choses. Et pour les replier une fois propres, c'est pire. Mais c'est comme pour tout, il prend l'habitude.

Il reste à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble s'endormir. Il compte les bouteilles dans la poubelle. Dix-huit. Alors, à ce moment, il s'autorise à passer une main lasse sur son visage et s'en va sans demander son reste.

Gamzee est juste derrière la porte. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve dans une situation de ce type, il a cette mimique, ce regard hésitant, partagé entre l'envie de tout savoir et les limites que lui impose la politesse. Tavros lui sourit avec plus de courage qu'il n'en a. Il se demande un peu s'il ne devrait pas être celui qui pleure en ce moment.

- Désolé, dit-il. Elle, euh… Elle ne va pas bien. Enfin, tu sais.

- T'as pas appelé quelqu'un ?

- Si. Celui que tu m'as… Enfin, tu m'avais donné le numéro, et, et j'ai appelé, elle a eu des rendez-vous, mais euh… Elle n'y est jamais allée. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de, comment déjà ? De leur pitié. Ca ne sert à rien. Elle dit ça en tous cas. Euh, oui.

Gamzee hoche la tête. Le numéro au début de l'été dernier. Tavros se souvient que la première fois qu'il appelé, il entendu « SOS Dépression », a eu un genre de hoquet ridicule et a tout de suite raccroché. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Enfin, peut-être pas à tout. Mais peu importe.

Puis quand il a rappelé, il est tombé sur une femme qui disait s'appeler Mme Maryam, qu'il a trouvé (et trouve toujours, avec encore un peu plus d'admiration, peut-être, et un peu de nostalgie, car elle était très gentille avec lui et, et il aime bien quand les gens sont gentils, il suppose) très compréhensive et très sérieuse, qui l'a rassuré, lui a dit que ça allait s'arranger, et que rien n'était encore prouvé de toute façon, qu'elle était peut-être juste très triste, mais pas malade. Sa mère était encore sa mère. Si elle le désirait, elle aurait toute l'aide du monde.

C'est drôle parce qu'il y croyait.

Mais sa mère, elle, n'a pas réfléchi calmement à la question. Elle ne s'est pas demandé si ça pouvait être une bonne chose comme aurait dû penser une adulte, même si Mme Maryam avait promis qu'elle le ferait.

Elle a clairement dit, plusieurs fois, en hurlant et en crachant, en envoyant des coups, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, pas besoin de médicaments, de médecins ou de son incapable de fils, à quatre roues, collé au sol, qui essayait de la faire passer pour une foldingue. Elle ne voulait pas être aidée. Elle annula tous les rendez-vous et l'interdit d'appeler d'autres médecins.

Et il obéit.

L'obéissance l'a amené à sa situation actuelle et il se pose la question : était-ce une bonne chose ? Rien ne change jamais. Elle pleure, il se sent obligé de la relever, elle l'insulte pour l'avoir fait, puis pour l'avoir mal fait, elle pleure encore et il se sent trop confus pour rester, alors il part. Douce routine.

Il aurait tué pour que Gamzee ne voie pas ça.

- Tu dois être crevé. Aider quelqu'un qui s'en fout, je veux dire. Vachement fatiguant.

Il lève les yeux. Gamzee a ce regard très doux qu'il adopte lorsqu'il est mortellement sérieux. Il se demande ce qu'il pensera s'il dit qu'il en a assez, qu'il a un peu honte de sa mère, et qu'il la déteste un peu pour ça. Peut-être rien. Ce serait bien. Ce serait si bien si Gamzee ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire ou s'il ne lui disait pas que c'était horrible et qu'il ne devrait pas penser ainsi. En fait, et il le réalise après quelques secondes de réflexion, ce serait bien si Gamzee agissait comme Gamzee. Et il agira comme tel.

- Oui, ose-t-il dire alors, c'est fatiguant.

Et il voit une certaine tristesse, qu'il assimile aussitôt à de la pitié, briller dans les prunelles du garçon.

* * *

Le vent d'est s'acharne sur le quatrième jour, bataille contre le cinquième et meurt lentement au sixième.

Gamzee s'est fait une place dans son lit, devant l'évier de la cuisine, au supermarché du coin (une petite place, cependant, car c'est Tavros qui au final a tout acheté, laissant Gamzee vagabonder joyeusement dans les allées. Il dit pour sa défense qu'il ne va pas souvent au supermarché, et bon, Tavros n'a pas le cœur à l'empêcher d'être heureux) et devant l'écran de sa télévision.

Ils jouent aux jeux-vidéos dans la chambre de Tavros, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture rouge, les yeux rivés à la vieille télé que Vriska lui a vendue à prix d'or alors qu'il manque la télécommande et que le bouton pour allumer reste collé à son doigt lorsqu'il le presse. Ils boivent ce truc infect que Gamzee adore (comment ça s'appelle ? Un nom bizarre avec un F dedans) et Tavros s'habitue au goût, et ils grignotent du bout des dents des pâtes qu'ils n'ont pas cuites. C'est l'autre garçon qui lui a dit d'essayer. Ca n'a aucun goût et il aime moins que les pâtes cuites mais c'est amusant.

Des fois il se demande s'il a le droit d'être heureux avec des stupidités comme celles-ci mais comme Vriska dit – _tu as treize ans, mon Dieu, Tavros, vis, un peu_. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Oui. C'est ça. Donc bon, ça doit inclure des idioties. Peut-être.

Gamzee n'a pratiquement jamais joué aux jeux-vidéos. Une fois, au magasin, il y avait une console en présentation et il a essayé un jeu de voitures dessus. Le genre de jeux avec des voitures qui vont très vite sur des ponts illuminés en pleine nuit à contresens et du rap très fort en fond. Il a bien aimé. C'est pourquoi il semble très excité quand Tavros lui propose une partie, histoire de tester le mode deux joueurs de tous les jeux auxquels il ne peut jouer qu'en solitaire.

Et c'est un peu flatteur pour son ego, mais Gamzee est très, très mauvais avec une manette dès que ça implique une voiture. En contrepartie, il le bat aux jeux de combats (et peut-être est-ce révélateur de leur personnalité. Tavros va plus vite que Gamzee et Gamzee, eh bien, peut donner des coups de pieds dans le visage de son adversaire sans trop de difficultés, lui.)

Sinon, il ne reste pas sans rien faire. Il a dû être touché par quelque chose, l'attitude de sa mère peut-être, ou la sienne, il ne sait pas, alors il l'aide. Il prend les choses trop hautes pour lui, il fait le ménage qu'il ne peut pas faire, il cuisine (sans succès, mais il ne lui dit rien car sa seule réussite culinaire est, jusque à présent, un plat de pâtes au jambon, alors ils mettent une pizza mexicaine congelée au micro-onde et se disent avec un soupçon de fatalisme qu'ils risquent de ne manger que ça pendant un moment), il se comporte non pas comme un invité mais comme un frère ou un ami.

Et même si Tavros proteste et culpabilise un peu, pour la forme, il doit avouer que c'est plus simple lorsqu'ils sont deux.

A eux deux, a dit Gamzee, ils ont vingt-six ans. C'est l'âge d'un adulte. C'est donc normal qu'à eux deux ils arrivent à faire tourner leur monde. Tout doucement Tavros commence à penser que peut-être, tout va s'améliorer. Il n'y a plus grand-chose de mauvais dans sa vie. Et ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas pensé ça.

Alors, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose de positif lui arrive, il attrape son portable, machinalement, automatiquement, et envoie un message à Aradia. Il n'y réfléchit pas. Il n'a pas _besoin_ d'y réfléchir, il veut dire, ça coule de source. C'est tellement simple qu'il doit attendre de taper les deux dernières lettres pour réaliser.

Oh. C'est ça, la mauvaise chose qu'il oubliait.

Il relève lentement la tête sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, le pourquoi du comment, s'il pleure, ou s'il ne dit rien, s'il pense bien, ou pas.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Gamzee passe une tête souple et emmêlée par-dessus son épaule. Sans faire de bruit, il lit son message.

- Je peux ?

Il lui prend le portable des mains, il termine le message sous ses yeux, et l'envoie. Tavros lui envoie un regard perplexe et il lui répond, avec un sourire mi-tendre, mi-dentu :

- C'est cool qu'elle ait de tes nouvelles.

Il se demande si faire le deuil d'une personne c'est penser que sa mort n'a pas eu lieu. Si c'est penser que quelque part, elle vit toujours, et l'entend et lui murmure qu'elle va bien. Il n'en est pas sûr. Mais quel âge a-t-il pour faire un deuil proprement ? Il a treize ans. Personne ne lui a dit comment faire. Et même quand Gamzee s'ajoute à lui, ça ne fait que vingt-six ans, et peut-être qu'à vingt-six ans, on ne fait pas de deuil proprement non plus.

Alors tant pis pour les traditions, il aime bien cette manière de faire son deuil.

Il éteint son portable, refoule ses larmes, et sourit bravement au garçon. En retour il lui envoie le sourire le plus vivant qu'il ait vu de sa vie.

* * *

La lune ronde règne sur le septième jour, ou plutôt, la septième nuit.

Tavros et Gamzee (c'est surtout Gamzee qui a insisté, en fait, Tavros étant inquiet des répercussions, mais sa mère dort, et Gamzee a porté sa chaise avec une force insoupçonnée jusqu'en bas de la rampe pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, alors ils ne risquent rien, ou pas grand-chose) se sont glissés hors de l'appartement. Il doit être près de minuit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont sommeil. Un peu froid, peut-être, mais pas sommeil. Gamzee a les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste et ne cesse de glousser. Tavros fait de même, sauf pour les mains, parce qu'il faut bien avancer seul parfois.

Ils ne vont pas très loin. Ils cherchent un endroit où les réverbères ont cessé de fonctionner. La ruelle en devient un peu sinistre mais Tavros sent la chaleur du dos de Gamzee contre sa poitrine et sait que s'il se fait attaquer, au moins, il ne sera pas seul. Et de toute manière il est à des kilomètres d'imaginer des attaques et des meurtriers dans une ruelle obscure. Des milliards, même.

L'autre est assis sur la chaise roulante où il est cloué et tous les deux, lèvent le nez vers les étoiles.

- Je trouve pas ces putains de constellations, marmonne-t-il, frustré. Genre, d'habitude, c'est là, et là, c'est pas là.

- Je crois que, euh, je vois la petite Ourse, fait Tavros, les yeux plissés. Ou c'est juste un losange ?

- Nan, je pense qu'elle est là. Regarde (Gamzee tend le bras en direction d'un paquet d'étoiles pâles qui pour lui n'a pas du tout la forme d'une petite casserole) là, tu vois, y'a le manche, et là y'a cette putain d'étoile du Nord ou un truc comme ça. Ca guide les bergers et tout. Quand ils se perdent ils sont vivants grâce à ça.

- T'es sûr, euh, je veux dire, ce n'est pas plutôt, euh… Là ?

- Euh, attends, peut-être ? Normalement, il doit y avoir une petite étoile vachement brillante dans le lot !

- Il y a plein d'étoiles qui, qui brillent. Là, et puis là-bas, aussi.

- Non, ça c'est un spoutnik.

- Ca clignote pas…

- Ca clignote, un spoutnik ?

- Je crois ? Euh, sinon, comment on saurait que c'en est un ? De spoutnik, je veux dire, euh… Tu vois ?

- Ouais, ça doit être vrai. Mais c'est pas les avions qui clignotent, plutôt ?

- Bah les deux doivent, enfin, je suppose.

- Là ! Regarde, là, c'est la putain de Grande Ourse, je suis certain !

Il lui saisit le bras et lui fait dessiner un carré dans les cieux, du bout de l'index. Ses ongles sont chauds lorsqu'il les laisse dans sa main. Il s'en rend compte parce qu'il fait vraiment froid, dans cette ruelle.

Ce qui est bizarre avec ça c'est que Tavros _sait_ qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les contacts humains. Par exemple, il a du mal à laisser Vriska le toucher, même lorsqu'elle veut être amicale (il a probablement un peu peur, ou alors il est gêné, il ne sait pas trop). Sa mère ne le touche plus, de toute façon, et en général, les contacts inconnus ne lui plaisent pas.

Mais Gamzee, il suppose qu'il n'a pas peur et qu'il n'est pas gêné, ou que Gamzee aime bien toucher les gens, ou que c'est son ami. Et puis il se rend compte qu'il s'en fout, en fait, de savoir où est Gamzee et pourquoi il veut bien que Gamzee enfouisse la tête dans son cou et babille des trucs scientifiques à propos des étoiles, comme quoi il voudrait être astronaute en plus d'être professeur, le genre d'astronaute qui part pour des missions dangereuses et qu'on regarde avec émotion à la télé parce que c'est le premier à les faire, et toutes ces choses.

Il veut dire, c'est Gamzee, quoi. Il ne compte pas le nombre de choses qu'il préfère faire avec Gamzee plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà parce que ce serait long, et ensuite parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de lister, avec Gamzee. D'étiqueter par peur de perdre. C'est bon pour les autres choses dans sa vie.

Pour une fois, une fois par an, comme une comète qui repasse chaque année dans la nuit et qu'on attend avec impatience, quelque chose va simplement. Et Tavros chérit trop ce sentiment pour le détruire à force de crainte.

Les comètes. Il n'y peut rien non plus, mais elles sont belles. C'est bien. Alors il ne dit rien, et tout doucement, presque timidement, il se met à sourire, au milieu des nœuds des cheveux de l'autre garçon qui lui chatouillent le nez (et il se demande s'il dirait quelque chose s'il éternuait dedans mais comme ils sont très sales il suppose que non. Enfin. Politesse, tout ça.)

- Et genre, t'imagines, cette putain de série, avec le mec dans la cabine téléphonique, tu connais ? Ca devrait être un vrai boulot pour les adultes ! Traverser les étoiles et voir des fils de pute venus d'autres planètes ! Tu imagines ?

- Il va dans l'espace ?

- Et dans le temps en plus, c'est trop classe. Kurloz a toutes les saisons en DVD, j'te montrerai. Il faudrait carrément qu'on fasse ça tous les deux, mon frère. Explorer l'univers ensemble pour, par exemple, tout le temps.

- Ouais. Pour tout le temps.

Ca a l'air cool, être simple tout le temps.

* * *

Des nuages filent dans le ciel de la huitième nuit.

Gamzee et lui sont plus emmêlés que ses cheveux. Ses jambes sont serrées autour des siennes, bien qu'il ne les sente qu'à moitié, un peu au-dessus du genou, et plus loin, elles pourraient avoir disparu qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Leurs bras reposent plus ou moins sur leurs dos, mais il est presque sûr que le sien est tombé jusqu'à ses hanches, ou alors est-il passé sous Gamzee ? Il ne le sent plus, depuis le temps. Il s'en fiche de toute manière.

Il a fait très chaud toute la journée, mais la nuit est froide. Il n'est pas mécontent d'avoir l'autre garçon à côté de lui. Il n'a pas cette espèce de chaleur brutale qu'a cette grosse boule de feu qui leur sert de soleil dans le ciel (est-ce que l'Enfer se situe sur le soleil ? Gamzee a un peu de l'Enfer dans les yeux). Il a une chaleur d'humain qui lui va très bien.

Gamzee dort profondément. Il fait partie de ces gens dont la respiration ne s'entend jamais, même lorsque la nuit est très noire et que le monde entier devrait être en train de dormir, plongé dans une torpeur faite de rêves et de chaleur. Tavros pourrait craindre pour sa vie s'il ne sentait pas ses côtes frôler les siennes à chacune de ses inspirations. Il trouve ça rassurant.

Il a lu que certaines personnes trouvaient ça effrayant (pas ses côtes bien sûr, car ils ont tous les mêmes, mais le fait de ne pas entendre quelqu'un respirer) et il les trouve un peu stupides. Si lui, ayant atteint avec succès le plus bas niveau de courage jamais enregistré, arrive à s'endormir à côté de Gamzee, il ne voit pas comment les autres ne pourraient pas en faire de même. Mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute. C'est impoli.

Ses paupières sont lourdes, mais contrairement à Gamzee, il ne s'endort pas facilement. Il réfléchit beaucoup pour un idiot. Et comme la journée, il doit s'occuper de beaucoup de choses, il ne peut y penser que la nuit. Certains disent que le sommeil léger est un don – ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas le sommeil léger, qui disent ça. Ils n'en savent rien en fait. Tavros se dit que s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Il se retient de bâiller à la figure de Gamzee. Il ne voit pas son visage, il fait trop sombre, mais il voit ses boucles se découper sur la fenêtre vaguement argentée. Il doit être trois heures du matin, peut-être un peu moins. Une bonne heure pour dormir, pense-t-il avec amertume. Et il essaie vraiment. Il se concentre et tente de s'empêcher de penser. Allez. Du vide. Plus rien. Plus de pensées…

Gamzee lui a parlé du Pôle Nord.

Raté.

Gamzee lui a donc parlé du Pôle Nord, des aurores boréales et des nuits qui durent six mois, et des journées interminables en été, mais où le soleil n'est pas brûlant et par définition détestable (car oui, le soleil est détestable en été, c'est pourquoi Gamzee et lui ont fait un groupe contre le soleil sur Internet, mais il n'y a, pour l'instant, que douze participants, eux compris). Il lui a parlé des dunes de neige et de toutes les créatures qui y vivent, blanches, silencieuses, des fantômes curieux qui ne craignent pas l'homme. Il lui a dit que là-bas, il y avait autant de gens que ce que tu voulais, toi, un ami, des élèves.

Tavros pense être tombé amoureux du Pôle Nord dans la voix douce-râpeuse de l'autre garçon.

Il pourrait faire ça plus tard. Etudier les grandes bêtes blanches au Pôle Nord, il veut dire. Voir comment ça se passe. Vivre dans un milieu où le soleil ne lui jettera pas des flammes et des UV à la face pendant six mois, et les six autres mois, eh bien, il n'y fera pas chaud non plus, il pense. Admirer les grandes aurores boréales qu'il pensait n'être qu'un mythe. Oui. Ca semble bien. Des animaux et de l'exploration – Aradia aurait adoré.

Ses rêveries sont soufflées par la présence d'Aradia dans sa tête, mêlée de manière inextricable au parfum de Vriska, (vanille et complications). Passée ce matin en coup de vent pour s'excuser de ne pas être allée à l'enterrement, mais elle n'a jamais supporté Aradia, alors c'est une bonne raison, non ? (Non.) Puis elle l'a serré dans ses bras, et est repartie, une trace de rouge à lèvre bleuté laissée quelque part sur sa joue comme une griffure de chat en colère.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit lui pardonner ou lui en vouloir. Comme toujours, il suppose.

Il soupire lentement, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Gamzee. Il avait oublié que la vie avait un goût d'embrouilles très loin de son frère de l'espace. Il cherche à se souvenir des jours qu'il lui reste avant de replonger dans tout ça (les pensées qui filent comme des anguilles, les changements d'humeur de Vriska, les jours qui hurlent et les jours qui brûlent, et l'indécision perpétuelle, le doute, le bégaiement, l'inutile).

Cinq, calcule-t-il. Il lui reste cinq jours. Ca aurait pu lui offrir un peu de réconfort, mais tout ce qui lui reste sur l'estomac est une anxiété profonde et peut-être un peu de tristesse, comme ça arrive souvent ces derniers jours.

Il se demande s'il peut réveiller Gamzee maintenant. Pour parler peut-être. Pour lui demander de rester pour toujours. Il ne le fait pas, par politesse, mais espère presque que ce qu'il voit briller dans le noir, tout près de lui, sont ses yeux à moitié ouverts, ou ses dents luisantes dans un sourire, il ne sait pas. Il ferme les yeux.

Sous ses paupières, il voit les étendues blanches du Pôle Nord. Aradia est étendue dans la neige et joue parmi les agneaux. Ni sang, ni fleurs, ni Vriska ni soleil. Le ciel est noir. Elle a une expression heureuse sur le visage, sereine même avec le bonheur des innocents. Il en déduit que c'est un rêve. Il s'en fiche.

- Bonne nuit, Tav, murmure la voix tranquille de l'autre garçon, quelque part contre son épaule.

Oui, bonne nuit.

* * *

La chaleur plombe le neuvième jour.

C'est marrant, comme expression. Ca lui rappelle les canards que l'on truffe de plomb lorsque la saison de la chasse est ouverte (il a du mal avec l'idée de la chasse). Il doit être le canard dans l'histoire. Une raison de plus pour haïr la cruauté envers les animaux.

Il meurt de chaud. Il ne connaît pas la température exacte, mais il fait assez chaud pour que le dossier de sa chaise, sa nuque et ses mains sous ses fichus gants de protection soient poisseux de sueur. Et encore. Il est à l'ombre. Il n'ose pas passer la tête par la fenêtre – il est presque certain qu'il cuirait instantanément, ce qui, si on revient à la métaphore du canard, est une conclusion un peu tragique mais très plausible à son histoire.

Il fait trop chaud pour faire quoique ce soit. Sa mère est même sortie de sa chambre pour voler tous les glaçons du congélateur et les ramener avec elle, mais elle n'a pas pleuré, pas insulté qui que ce soit, pas menacé de mettre fin à ses jours. A croire qu'on est tous égaux devant la chaleur (lorsqu'on est diminué physiquement ou mentalement, en tous cas, il en est certain).

Gamzee est enfermé dans la salle de bains depuis trente minutes bientôt. Il a succombé le premier à l'idée de prendre une douche gelée et s'y est à moitié traîné, presque incapable de marcher. Il ira après lui. Il ne supporte plus d'être là à cuire dans sa chaise roulante.

Mais il abandonne ses idées d'eau glacée (peut-être peut-il aller passer la tête sous l'évier, maintenant qu'il a grandi, il doit pouvoir l'atteindre) quand il entend les pieds nus de Gamzee sur la rampe menant à l'étage. Il hausse un sourcil, un peu perplexe – est-ce qu'il est en train de cour-

- Mec ! Tav ! Mon fils de pute de père m'a appelé !

Dans un dérapage trempé, Gamzee déboule dans la chambre. Ses cheveux sont encore ruisselants et dégouttent sur le parquet, mais son sourire est plus large que jamais. Il tient le téléphone à bout de bras à la manière d'un trésor. Et à ce moment, Tavros sait que quelque chose ne va pas dans cette joie, que quelque chose ne tourne déjà plus rond alors qu'il n'a rien dit.

- Regarde ! (il lui montre l'écran avec une excitation qui lui tord le ventre) Il vient juste de m'appeler ! Il a trouvé mon numéro, cet enfoiré ! Il a dit qu'il allait venir me chercher tout spécialement et tout ! Je vais voir mon père, tu te rends compte ?

Il regarde l'écran. Un numéro s'y affiche, avec une image anonyme de petit bonhomme bleu. Gamzee n'a pas encore raccroché. Le tout vire finalement au noir, puis il relève la tête, et oh, il aurait voulu que sa voix ne se torde pas comme ça, mais c'est trop tard il suppose.

- Quand ?

Gamzee perd son sourire aussitôt et il le regarde fixement. Il ne dit rien parce que Tavros a déjà compris, en fait, et que s'il mentait, ou parlait, ce ne serait plus aussi simple. C'est à Tavros de dire ce qu'il comprend.

- Demain ?

- Je ne veux pas partir, répondit-il tout bas, mais Tavros sait que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai.

Gamzee veut revoir son père. Il veut revoir Kurloz et sa maison, ou ce qu'il appelle sa maison, peu importe. Il veut partir, mais il veut partir avec Tavros. Et il comprend. Il comprend très, _très_ bien.

Mais ce n'est pas possible – pas possible parce qu'ils ont treize ans, qu'il ne peut pas venir avec lui, qu'il ne peut pas rester plus longtemps, que des centaines de kilomètres (merde, peut-être même des milliers) vont les séparer bientôt, et toutes ces choses qu'ils doivent subir parce qu'ils n'ont pas la force ou pas l'âge d'y faire quoique ce soit.

Ca le rend malade.

- C'est trop tôt… Tu avais dit deux semaines, je veux dire…

- Je sais. C'est mon père, tu sais, ce fils de pute ne fait jamais rien au bon moment, et – merde…

Gamzee s'assoit et le regarde toujours. Il semble sur le point de pleurer. Il déteste cette impression. Plus que sa mère et plus que le fait qu'ils ne semblent jamais pouvoir faire tout ce qu'ils veulent lorsqu'ils pensent qu'ils vont rester ensemble pour un moment ressemblant plus ou moins à toujours (il veut dire, neuf jours, juste neuf jours, quel genre de blague c'est, ça, neuf jours ?). Alors il se met à parler.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça. Aradia, quand il était triste, lui parlait beaucoup. Elle disait que d'un point de vue psychologique c'était censé aider (elle était douée, Aradia, quand elle parlait de choses psychologiques), alors il suppose qu'il suit son exemple.

Il parle. Il dit un peu n'importe quoi, tout ce qui lui passe par la tête en fait. Tout ce qu'il peut trouver pour que Gamzee cesse d'avoir l'airtriste, même s'ils le sont tous les deux. Il lui parle des choses heureuses. Toutes les choses heureuses de sa vie. Généralement, ce sont de vieilles choses. Elles lui ramènent des odeurs de poussière qu'il pense aimer.

Il se retrouve à parler de celui qui le gardait quand il était à l'école primaire quand sa mère voulait sortir avec ses amis, sa nourrice, mais masculine, un vieil espagnol aux cheveux blancs, très gentil, qui s'occupait très bien de lui et lui a appris à compter et à lire, parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas à l'école (et les différents animaux du monde, aussi, et des jeux intéressants à jouer seul, et le nom des fleurs, et le nom des fruits, et le nom des capitales de toute l'Europe mais c'était pour un test de géographie donc bon.) Son nom a disparu de sa mémoire, pourtant. Mort à ses sept ans.

Il se souvient de toutes les histoires qu'il lui racontait (et il disait : celle-là tu la raconteras à tes enfants et à tes amis et tu diras que c'est T... Non, son nom n'existe plus. Que c'est moi qui l'a inventée, pas vrai ?) et essaie de retrouver la fin de ses préférées. Il en raconte une, puis deux, puis il perd un peu le compte mais au milieu de l'une d'entre elles il raconte une blague – un peu stupide, comme dans tous les contes de sa nourrice – et Gamzee se met à rire.

C'est un rire de joie, un rire de fauve – c'est un rire comète somme toutes et Tavros pourrait tuer pour l'entendre plus qu'une fois l'an parce que c'est comme pour le Pôle Nord, dans sa gorge, le rire a quelque chose qui le fait tomber amoureux.

Il est si stupide. Il aurait dû parler de lui, dans les choses heureuses.

Il va lui manquer, se dit-il, le cœur tordu. Oh il va tellement lui manquer.

* * *

Au matin du dixième jour Tavros regarde la voiture blanche du père de Gamzee s'éloigner dans la rue. Ils ont beau avoir des portables et des voitures, des ordinateurs, des lettres à écrire, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser avec amertume que ce n'est pas avec neuf jours et des messages qu'ils verront les étoiles ensemble.

Sa mère se tient à ses côtés. Il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi mais elle se tait et regarde, comme lui, là où Gamzee disparaît. Ses bras sont serrés autour de ses coudes. Elle est vêtue de beige, il est vêtu de gris. D'un point de vue couleur, ils vont bien ensemble. Les cheveux, le nez, les vêtements. Et ils observent.

- C'est ton ami ? demande-t-elle, au bout d'un silence qui lui semble extrêmement long.

- Oui.

- Je veux dire, ton vrai ami ?

- Oui.

- Tu devrais faire attention.

- Il n'est pas, euh…

Elle le coupe avant qu'il ne finisse de s'expliquer.

- Un vrai ami, ça n'existe que dans les mythes et dans les très belles vies sur lesquelles on écrit des livres. C'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention. Pour qu'il ne passe pas dans la première catégorie.

Tavros lui jette un regard en biais. Elle n'y répond pas. Ses yeux noirs se perdent dans le vide devant elle. C'est comme si l'alcool avait quitté son sein. Ca arrive, de temps en temps, mais cette fois, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de l'y accueillir à nouveau. Et Tavros se demande pourquoi et ce qui a pu la faire changer et si elle a changé, si c'est juste une impression mais – oh, quelle importance ? Il est idiot, il n'a pas _besoin _de savoir pour être heureux. Pas vrai ?

- Tu as reçu des appels, au fait, finit par dire sa mère.

Puis elle lui tend son portable, peut-être un peu maladroitement, plus habituée à coordonner ses gestes pour être aidée que pour aider, et lui le prend avec incompréhension, mais ne dit rien. Elle s'en va après ça. Ca lui convient tout à fait.

Il a deux messages.

Le premier est de Vriska, elle veut le voir, dit qu'il lui manque, mais pas trop, quand même, parce que franchement il n'est qu'un abruti paraplégique, et qui voudrait voir un abruti paraplégique, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas. Il ne sait pas trop comment le prendre. Sûrement bien. Il le remet à plus tard – il l'appellera bientôt, il promet.

Le deuxième est un numéro inconnu.

Rien de laissé dans la boîte vocale, mais il a un message écrit à la place. Rouge foncé, comme un coquelicot fané.

« Il y a vraiment des fées ici tu sais ? 0u0 »

Tavros le lit deux fois, et encore deux fois, et quelques fois encore, pour être bien sûr. Il apprend les mots par cœur. Il les répète tout bas, tout bas, pour que personne d'autre ne les entende. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre les entende. Qu'on vienne lui dire que c'est impossible ou qu'il rêve ou qu'il n'y a, en fait, rien marqué – qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que du noir et du vide. Non. Il ne veut pas.

Il ferme les paupières. Il ne sait pas à quoi il croit et ce qu'il doit savoir et comprendre mais si elle le dit, alors il la croit, elle, et il croit aux fées.

Un sourire aux lèvres il se dit que Gamzee devrait être là.

Il fait bon sous ses yeux. Presque tiède. Il pourrait s'y endormir facilement et pour une fois, il pense, il se ficherait d'être fatigué après.

* * *

**Huhuhuhu.**

**Huhuhuhuhuhuhu.**

**HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU.**

**Je vous avais prévenu-e-s. Je veux dire regardez ça, dans la note de la fin de chapitre de la dernière fois. Ce petit mot en italique. Je vous l'avais dit et vous n'avez rien vu. J'aime faire des choses méchantes ça me donne l'impression d'être puissante (je crois ?)J'espère donc sans prétention (c'est ça avoir des gens qui suivent ça fait peur) que ça vous a plu (si oui vous n'allez pas bien dedans vous mais bon) et je vous souhaite le tout bientôt ! **

**Tach-Pistache**


	4. D'amis et d'étoiles

**Titre**** : La Voie des Hyènes**

**Auteure**** : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating**** : M (à un moment, j'ai pensé à le mettre en T, mais ça me semblait hypocrite de ma part alors j'ai laissé en M)**

**Disclaimer**** : Si j'avais Homestuck, je le redonnerais à Hussie, parce que je n'y comprendrais pas le quart de ce qu'il s'y passe et je préfère que ça reste dans sa tête à lui. Mais pas avant d'avoir fait quelques petits changements au niveaux des quadrants. **

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ?**** : Non ne me tuez pas je suis très malade vous attraperiez la crève en vous badigeonnant de mon sang souillé laissez-moi la vie sauve !  
**

**Avant de vous assommer de trucs pas cools comme, par exemple pris totalement au hasard, annoncer un chapitre qui serait à la fois l'avant-dernier et le plus court de tous, j'aimerai vous remercier tous pour vos supers reviews de la mort, qui me font vraiment, vraiment très plaisir, comme je l'ai déjà dit (mais on s'en fout un peu hein je le redis parce que ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là), c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me motive et en même temps qui me flatte et... Et tout ça, quoi, merci beaucoup pour vos supers reviews, le temps que vous prenez à lire ma fiction alors que vous pourriez être productifs, et tout, et tout ! **

**Passons ensuite aux choses moins cools (ET REGARDEZ CA C'EST IMPORTANT OUH OUI C'EST IMPORTANT VOYEZ L'IMPORTANCE DANS CES MAJUSCULES) : ce chapitre est à la fois l'avant-dernier et le plus court de tous.**

**(Impression de déjà-vu.)**

**Il contient par contre la "scène originelle" de la fanfiction, celle que j'avais imaginée en tout premier, et je pense qu'il ne vous sera pas difficile de deviner laquelle. C'est pour ça que c'est court. Techniquement ce chapitre ne devrait avoir que cette scène-là, même. Mais bon. J'ai été gentille et par égard pour vous, parce que je sais que ça aurait été frustrant de ne lire que 1000 mots dans un chapitre, j'ai étoffé. Ca a dû donc baisser en qualité et pour ça je m'excuse vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.  
Le prochain chapitre étant le dernier (je balance encore pour y rajouter l'épilogue, on verra bien), et le plus important, il sera par contre trrrès long, beaucoup de choses s'y passeront, et ça excusera quelque peu la longueur de ce chapitre ?  
... Moi aussi je m'en veux me regardez pas comme ça vous allez me faire de la peine :c**

**(Sinon deux choses qui n'ont presque rien à voir :  
- j'ai écrit cette fiction avec deux chansons en tête, Hyena d'EDITORS et Dirty Night Clowns de Chris Garneau, et je vous conseille d'aller les écouter, parce qu'elles sont bieeen.  
- Si quelqu'un a la foi pour m'écrire un cross-over Doctor Who x Homestuck, je l'embrasse et le vénère.  
... pas ma faute si vous les reviewers avez de supers idées !)**

ENJOY (j'espère !)

* * *

C'est à nouveau l'été.

C'est l'été et pourtant son cœur bat très très vite dans sa poitrine, comme excité, comme en hiver quand il neige. Il se demande un peu pourquoi, mais pas trop, parce que c'est inutile, il sait très bien pourquoi.

L'été ressemble beaucoup aux autres étés. C'est drôle parce qu'il a comme l'impression qu'il est très différent mais concrètement, rien n'a changé, et peut-être que rien ne changera jamais (mais ça l'énerverait peut-être un peu). Les mêmes gens qui se poursuivent sous sa fenêtre. Les mêmes plantes qui flétrissent contre le mur. Le même clochard qui joue maintenant du banjo devant l'immeuble (tiens, ça, c'est un changement. Vois la vie du bon côté lui dit sa mère et à chaque fois qu'elle lui dit ça il retient toutes ces répliques acerbes qu'il invente lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir).

(Mais sérieusement. Sa mère. Qui lui dit ça. Sérieusement.)

Il est dehors. Il est sorti alors que le soleil pourrait revenir à tout moment et brûler le peu de nerfs actifs qu'il lui reste (oui, le soleil pourrait faire ça, le soleil est machiavélique, le soleil veut sa perte). Il est dehors et mon Dieu qu'il s'en fout. Enfin. Presque.

Ca sent la nuit, dans le vent, entre les (mangeurs de cadavres) enfants de son âge qui grandissent trop vite. La nuit et les lumières et quelque chose qu'il pense connaître mieux que lui-même et qui lui tord le ventre quand il y pense. Mais c'est agréable, tellement agréable.

Il n'a informé personne qu'il sortait. Personne. Per-sonne. Joli mot.

Pas Vriska, dont la violence habituelle se teinte de jalousie et de haine dès qu'il sous-entend l'évocation de l'ombre de l'idée de sortir dehors pour récupérer le courrier, et Terezi, sa meilleure amie, se moque d'elle, dit qu'elle a peur de perdre ses amis maintenant que leur groupe comporte –_seigneur protégez-nous_ – dix personnes, et Tavros pense que c'est vrai mais ne dit rien, histoire de ne pas se prendre une gifle.

Pas Jade, qui de toute façon semble tout déjà savoir, un peu comme Rose (la fille de l'amie de sa mère, blonde et sarcastique mais dieu merci, toujours sobre), même s'il aurait trouvé ça bien de pouvoir le lui dire. Simplement pour discuter. Il pense qu'il l'aime bien, Jade. Elle est gentille, elle aime les animaux, elle est drôle, elle a deux grands yeux verts derrière deux grands verres ronds de lunettes. C'est comme une version plus sympathique de Vriska et paradoxalement… C'est moins facile de lui parler. Parce que sa gentillesse le met mal à l'aise. Parce que quelque part, ça ne va pas (pas qu'il sache où et pourquoi mais il le sait, voilà).

Ce doit être pour ça qu'il ne lui a rien dit. Et puis Vriska le tuerait. Et ce serait potentiellement handicapant (ahah, quel jeu de mot, il se fait presque rire) pour sa vie future, il veut dire.

Pas Karkat, et Tavros a soudain un sourire sur les lèvres parce que c'aurait été idiot de le dire à Karkat, à qui il ne parle presque jamais, mais il y a pensé quand même. Il est en quelque sorte le chef officiel de leur groupe de paumés, Karkat. Il est arrivé en temps de crise, lorsque la panique régnait sur le groupe, a su calmer la foule à l'aide de paroles sensées et leur apporter la lumière (plus spécifiquement celles des ambulances, le bras de Nepeta n'étant définitivement pas tordu dans le bon sens).

Il a fait parler les silencieux (il a tiré Sollux des profondeurs de son ordinateur, des quatre murs de sa chambre, entre lesquels il s'enferme depuis Aradia. Tavros aimerait lui dire, parfois, qu'elle va bien, mais il ne le fait pas parce qu'il a comme l'impression que Karkat s'évertue à lui enlever l'accident de la tête et que s'il lui disait quoique ce soit, il ruinerait tout son travail) et il a réuni ceux qui voulaient partir. Le berger de leur troupeau. Amen.

Sur le tableau que l'on peindrait de sa venue, si on voulait peindre la venue d'un gosse de quatorze ans sur un terrain de football en terre, venu aider une pauvre fille au bras cassé et son meilleur ami en crise de panique, Tavros ne serait que le garçon dans le fond qui le remercie pour ce qu'il fait. Aussi violent, irritable, grossier, petit, paranoïaque et insomniaque soit-il.

Bah. Personne n'est parfait, paraît-il. Donc Jésus non plus.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'a pas dit à Karkat où il allait.

Il n'a rien dit à Aradia, à qui il envoie des messages régulièrement (des fois, il reçoit des réponses, toujours de cette écriture de coquelicot mort, mais il ne les relit jamais. Il a peur de ne pas les retrouver s'il se mettait à les chercher). Il n'a rien dit à sa mère, et comment le pourrait-il, elle passe une semaine avec son psychologue au Portugal. Le brave homme. Il l'aide à ne plus boire. Il ne l'a pas dit aux hyènes qui le mangent en rêve. Personne, personne n'est au courant. Et c'est bon.

Son cœur bat la chamade et il se demande si ça ne va pas éveiller les soupçons des bêtes qui jouent dans la lumière, parce que franchement, il aurait des trombonistes entre les côtes que ça serait la même chose. Mais non. Personne ne vient. Alors il avance et il cherche.

Et malgré le fait qu'il soit en territoire ennemi, au milieu de la nuit et des fausses lumières et des cris de joie, il n'envie personne et n'a peur de personne, parce qu'il cherche mieux que tout ce qu'ils veulent et désireront peut-être jamais.

Et quand il le voit, qu'il le trouve, assis et coloré, il se met à regretter ses jambes plus que jamais parce qu'il aimerait courir. Histoire de ne plus jamais partir, il veut dire.

- Non, c'est pas ça, un chat ça a quatre pattes, sauf s'il est pas né correctement ou qu'un putain de chien l'a bouffé – ouais, comme le tien, ouais.

Les pierres lui volent aux joues et coulent dans sa gorge. Il les avale tout rond, sa salive en un filet nerveux.

Parfois (mais il ne l'a dit à personne, ça fait partie de ses rêves. Les drôles de rêves, il les appelle comme ça, ceux avec les animaux et les morts qui parlent, et s'il en parlait, ce serait pire que la pitié à l'égard de ses jambes, ce serait de la peur ou du mépris à l'égard de ce qu'il est réellement) parfois il rêve qu'il boit sa voix depuis ses lèvres et que personne ne dit rien parce que la vie est simple.

Ce n'est pas exactement le cas. La vie est pleine d'étiquettes, il les connaît, il en applique lui-même, parfois. Mais l'autre n'a pas d'étiquette et lui (et eux, mais ça lui fait peut-être un peu peur) ne devrait pas en posséder non plus, par conséquent, par logique, par intelligence, tout ça. Tous ces trucs qu'il n'a jamais compris.

Oui. Tout ça pour dire qu'il pense à Gamzee. Beaucoup. Souvent. Jamais trop – oh non, il ne peut pas trop penser à Gamzee. Mais jamais il ne pense à lui comme celui qu'il est aujourd'hui, et c'est ça qui fait battre son cœur plus vite.

Il a grandi. Grandi, grandi, ses cheveux bouclent plus, sa nuque s'est adoucie, ses mains se sont allongées, ses lèvres se sont peintes, sa langue s'est alourdie, ses vêtements se sont tachés, mais ses yeux sont restés les mêmes, avec un peu de l'Enfer et un peu du ciel dedans, et quelque chose qui les plombe de balles et qui pâlit ses traits malgré la peinture que deux enfants lui jettent au visage. Quelque chose d'adulte. Quelque chose d'affreux.

Quelque chose qui vacille et disparaît quand il le voit, et quand bien même il resterait un peu là au coin de sa bouche de diable, il s'en foutrait, et ils échangent ce qui devrait être propulsé dans les dix sourires les plus stupides au monde même si tout ce que Tavros voit, ce sont ses dents qui brillent entre ses lèvres bleues et jaunes et il sent son cœur qui rejoint brusquement sa tête.

Oui, c'est vraiment foutrement agréable.

Et si Tavros ne peut pas courir, Gamzee le fait à sa place. C'est ça les amis. Ca fait des choses pour vous si vous le voulez vraiment.

C'est une étreinte qui sent l'acrylique, la fumée, l'humidité chaude, la salive et la terre, c'est une étreinte où il entend le cœur de Gamzee battre plus fort que le sien et leurs sangs qui coursent côte à côte et où ses mains se referment sur son dos avec plus de passion et d'ongles que n'importe quel frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en moque. Tavros se demande s'il veut rester ainsi pour toujours, Gamzee, pas que pour l'été, ça ne suffira jamais à Tavros de toute manière, sale saison, sale soleil.

Il a l'impression de l'entendre sangloter et il se demande si Gamzee va mal lorsqu'il n'est pas là. S'il va mal tous les ans.

- Oh, putain, finit par dire Gamzee.

Sa voix est plus rocailleuse qu'avant mais elle est encore douce lorsqu'il lui parle.

- Putain de merde.

- Ouais… C'est tout à fait ça, répond Tavros.

S'ils ne sortent que tard le soir ça fera comme s'ils passaient l'année ensemble pour de vrai, parce que contrairement aux saisons, toutes les nuits se ressemblent. Enfin si on le veut vraiment.

* * *

Ils ne rattrapent pas exactement trois-cent-soixante-sept jours en quelques heures mais franchement, ça n'en est pas loin.

Gamzee a allumé un joint entre ses lèvres toujours explosées de couleur. Tavros le regarde faire, comme la flamme fait briller ses yeux fermés un instant, et comme l'odeur qui imprègne ses vêtements imprègne maintenant le ciel. Gamzee intercepte son regard et se met à rire.

- Je vais pas t'en proposer, mon frère, je suis pas comme ça. Tu crois que je te forcerais à niquer ta putain de santé avec mes idées de miracles et tout ? Nah. C'est pas mon genre.

- Tu nous a, tu m'as volé ma chaise pour t'enfuir la première fois que, qu'on s'est vus, glisse Tavros, d'un ton qu'il essaie de rendre furieux mais qui ne l'est sûrement pas et Gamzee se remet à rire, ses épaules minces s'agitant sous son t-shirt.

Ses mains sont serrées autour de son briquet et ne cessent de jouer avec. Tactile. A s'en égratigner les paumes. Qu'il joue avec autre chose, ses cheveux, des mains, Tavros se fiche de ce qu'il touche du moment qu'il ne se blesse pas.

- Ouais, mais ça c'était marrant. Tu sais que l'autre connasse me demande toujours l'argent que je lui dois ? Mais tu m'en veux pas, quand même ?

- Nan. C'était, je veux dire, c'était il y a longtemps, hein ?

- J'étais con quand j'étais gosse.

Il a envie de dire que non. Qu'il n'a jamais pensé ça. Qu'il ne le pensera probablement jamais. Qu'il a pensé beaucoup de choses à son propos (beaucoup), mais jamais qu'il était con.

Les deux enfants que Gamzee avait gentiment envoyé faire un tour le temps qu'ils discutent (il leur apprend à peindre, dit-il. Tavros ne savait pas que Gamzee aimait peindre. Lui non plus, du reste) reviennent en courant et se jettent sur lui avant que Tavros n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

Tant pis.

Ils doivent avoir trois ans. La fille a une robe verte, le garçon est roux, il leur manque une dent à tous les deux, sûrement cassée. Ils ont des tortues qui brillent, celles de l'attrape-peluche, et des pots d'acrylique, ceux du magasin discount, dans les mains. De la terre sur leurs genoux, et les yeux des forains. Les yeux noirs des fauves des caravanes.

- Gam tu fumes ! C'est pas bien ! Papa a dit que les gens doivent pas fumer ! s'écrie la petite, et Gamzee la repousse avec un sourire lorsqu'elle essaie d'enlever son joint d'entre ses dents de loup.

- C'est pas comme les trucs des adultes. C'est de la putain de magie. Des miracles, j'te dis.

- Pourquoi on n'en a pas nous si c'est bien, hein ? demande alors le garçon.

Ah, mal calculé. Gamzee lui jette un regard affolé et Tavros lui répond par une grimace de compassion (elle veut dire, en gros, _« débrouille-toi tout seul, je ne sais pas comment faire non plus »_). Il faut toujours penser à ce qu'on dit avant de parler aux enfants. C'est très perfide, un enfant. Sournois, intelligent presque.

- Ben… Parce que vous avez pas besoin de miracles pour vivre une putain de belle vie, vous, hein ?

Les deux enfants se regardent, l'air de se demander si c'est vrai ou juste un moyen de les éloigner (si jeunes, et pourtant si près de la vérité), mais Gamzee leur frotte les cheveux pour leur mettre du bleu et du rouge sur le crâne et ils se mettent à courir en criant de joie, disparaissant dans la foule. Gamzee regarde avec une certaine tendresse les enfants qui s'enfuient et Tavros regarde avec une certaine tendresse son sourire à moitié-clos.

- C'est les gosses du mec des carabines. Ce fils de pute me les a balancés sur les bras à peine ils ont su marcher. Il drague une fille vingt ans plus jeune, et ses enfants le gonflent. J'ai pas eu le cœur à laisser ces fils de pute se débrouiller seuls, tu vois le genre, bro ?

Il hoche la tête. Oui, il voit bien. Gamzee et les pères qui abandonnent leur progéniture. Toute une histoire. Il se dit que ce doit être dur d'être père à quatorze ans (mon Dieu, Gamzee n'a que quatorze ans. C'est dingue et effrayant parce qu'il n'a jamais paru aussi détruit par la vie adulte qu'il n'a pas encore atteinte).

La peinture et les ombres font comme le sourire des clowns sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Mais il ne sourit pas vraiment. Quelque chose ne va pas. Profondément pas. Tavros ne sait pas quoi et ne sait pas pourquoi. Et il ne sait pas s'il veut savoir. Ca lui fait peur d'imaginer – il se demande ce que deviendrait Gamzee s'il n'était plus simple, brillant et enflammé, si Gamzee s'éteignait, en quelque sorte.

Mais une comète, c'est gros, gigantesque, ça passe à des milliers de kilomètres et si l'une d'entre elles avait le moindre problème il n'y pourrait rien. Parce qu'il n'est qu'un enfant qui regarde les étoiles passer, pas vrai, et qui rêve et qui ne marchera plus, genre, plus jamais (comme Aradia, plus jamais) il est idiot et comment pourrait-il faire quoique ce soit ? Il se ferait dévorer. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'a jamais su. Il ne pourra pas. Ce n'est pas son rôle, pas sa place. Autant faire semblant. Autant…

Il regarde Gamzee un instant. Il regarde la fumée amère dont il s'enveloppe et ses paupières baissées, chaudes sur ses joues. Il pense à tous ces drôles de rêves qu'il fait. Ceux où ils sont heureux, ensemble, froids s'ils le veulent et libres s'ils le veulent, et ce sont de drôles de rêves parce que pour une fois rien ne s'oppose à eux.

Il a peur d'être courageux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? il arrive à demander, très lentement, alors que son cœur saute et rebondit (la crainte, peut-être, mais c'est plus, plus _quelque chose d'autre_, il ne sait pas quoi).

- Je sais pas. Je sais franchement pas, bro. Ces putains de Messies, tu sais, ceux de la planète, ta meilleure amie, ils me causent, je te promets, ils me parlent, tout le temps, et ils me disent que ça ira putain de bien après mais merde, c'est des trucs, Tav, ils me montrent des trucs, des gens, ils me montrent des gens, des_ putains de charognards _qui se _rongent les uns les autres_ et ça me rend _malade_ !

Il a hurlé les derniers mots, sa voix se brisant contre ses dents. Ses ongles se sont refermés sur ses bras. Des marques en lune sur sa peau blême. Il pourrait se jeter sur lui et si facilement (si facilement !) il pourrait lui faire les mêmes sur sa gorge.

Tavros est terrifié. Il reste.

Les yeux de l'autre garçon vont de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, et finissent pas se poser sur lui, affolés, puis désolés, et Tavros reste. Gamzee tend une main un peu tremblante, une fois, deux fois, hésitant, et Tavros reste. Il le laisse passer ses doigts entre ses cheveux, et s'approcher un peu, et marmonner qu'il est désolé et qu'il faut qu'il fume. Ca fait partir les Messies, dit-il. Ca les fait partir et Tavros le croit.

C'est ce qu'il fait le mieux, après tout. Croire.

- Tu veux que… Enfin, que je fasse quelque chose ? fait Tavros, alors que Gamzee allume un autre joint, le premier réduit en charpie entre ses doigts.

La fumée sort de sa bouche comme un gigantesque monstre aquatique. Ils le suivent des yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce que, poussé par les flots du vent, il s'échoue sur une auto-tamponneuse.

- Je peux venir chez toi après la fête ? murmure-t-il, les yeux baissés, après un long moment de silence. C'est juste, mec, Kurloz est loin, avec une amie sourde ou j'sais pas quoi, ça me ferait putain de chier d'être tout seul, tu vois ? Je…

Il n'a pas fini de se justifier que Tavros connaît déjà sa réponse. Mais Gamzee parle très vite (la voix des silex, friction, étincelle, le feu des premiers hommes, toutes ces choses pas trop utiles qu'il a apprises en primaire) et ne lui laisse pas le temps de le couper. Tant pis. Il attend tranquillement qu'il s'essouffle.

- Je sais pas c'qu'il me prend ces derniers temps, bro, je te promets, je vais putain d'arrêter, j'te jure, je serai sage et je ferai pas de bruit et j'emmerderai personne, tu veux bien que je vienne ? Tu veux bien que je reste un peu ? Parce qu'en fait, je…

Il reprend sa respiration. Tavros en profite.

- Tu peux. Je, je veux dire, t'as le droit de venir, je pense ? Non, enfin c'est sûr, tu peux venir, quoi, je… Voilà. Quoi. Hein.

Gamzee le regarde intensément et après un moment (et Tavros se souvient, se souvient de ces deux yeux parce qu'il se les rappelle trop souvent, son frère de l'espace, frère des étoiles), sourit, brusquement, joyeusement. Pas le sourire abîmé du Gamzee de quatorze ans. Le sourire du gosse de onze ans au t-shirt répugnant au milieu de la fête foraine qu'il a toujours connu sans jamais le rencontrer. Le sourire-comète.

Le sourire qui parle du Pôle Nord, des jeux dans les camions, des constellations que font les avions et du rap américain et de toutes les choses dont Tavros est tombé profondément, profondément amoureux.

Oui. C'est ça. Ce sourire-_là_.

* * *

Et ils oublient ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce qui n'est pas si difficile que ça. En toute honnêteté, ils ont juste à avancer et à parler, et ça va tout seul. Tavros s'impressionne presque. Il roule entre les gens, écrase des mégots et des petits graviers, et parle le plus naturellement du monde avec Gamzee parce que c'est _comme ça_ que ça fonctionne. Donc forcément qu'il oublie, se dit qu'il a exagéré, qu'il a sur-réagi, que ce n'était pas si grave. Forcément. Pas vrai ?

C'est quelque chose à quoi il voudrait être habitué au lieu de toutes ces galères. De ces gens qui crachent sur le dos des autres, de ces gens qui essaient de s'en sortir. Il voudrait que ce soit ça pour toutes les nuits.

Ouais. _Pas bête, ça, comme idée, tu y as pensé tout seul ?_ demande une voix intérieure qui ressemble de manière assez désagréable à Vriska, et Tavros se demande ce qu'en dirait le psychologue qui fréquente sa mère. Pas que du bien. En même temps quelle idée de fréquenter un psychologue ça ne peut apporter que des emmerdes. Des gens qui analysent le cerveau. Bizarre.

Ah, tant pis pour la stupidité – il est idiot, si c'est ce que les gens veulent, mais pour la première fois depuis, oh, longtemps, il se moque bien d'être un idiot.

Et les boucles de Gamzee se perdent un peu dans son cou lorsqu'ils rient, parce qu'il est juste derrière lui, peinant à le suivre, ralentissant des fois pour fumer un peu, essayant de faire un rond de fumée dans la nuit (ça ne fonctionne pas, il s'étrangle à moitié et n'arrive qu'à faire qu'un pâté un peu moche, mais il dit qu'avec de l'entraînement, ça passera tout seul).

Il connaît des gens qui n'en tireraient aucun contentement. Les pauvres. Il les plaint.

- Ouais, j'ai pensé pareil l'autre jour. Parce que, genre, elles peuvent pas bouffer des trucs durs si elles n'ont pas une putain de bonne dentition de toute façon, hein ? Par exemple, je sais pas ce qu'elles mangent…

- Du maïs, je crois, répond-t-il pensivement. Et puis, euh, des fleurs ?

- Les poules, ça mange des fleurs ? répète Gamzee, dubitatif.

- Non, attends, c'est con, euh… Des mouches ? Je sais pas… J'ai jamais vu de poules. En vrai, je veux dire.

- A un moment, la fille de pute qui a le stand de pommes d'amour – essaie pas d'en bouffer, bro, c'est immangeable ce truc, ajoute-t-il très vite devant l'étincelle de curiosité qui apparaît dans ses yeux, et Tavros n'insiste pas – elle était avec un mec d'une autre caravane et il avait des poules. Les chiens les ont dévorées.

- Ah bon ? Mais, pourquoi ? Ca mange des poules, les chiens ?

- Bah, tu sais, ça gigote, ça fait du bruit, ça a dû rendre fous les pauvres fils de pute.

- Je croyais que, que les chiens, mince, ça garde pas les poules, les chiens ?

- Ah je crois pas, ça doit pouvoir garder un ou deux putain de moutons, mais des poules, ça ressemble drôlement à des jouets un peu vivants, non ? Enfin pour un chien, j'veux dire. Moi j'aime bien les poules.

- Pauvres poules, murmure Tavros, même s'il ne les a jamais connues.

- Ouais. Il en restait une dernière alors on l'a tuée et on a fait un super poulet avec plein de sauce qui pique avec Kurloz. Tu sais, y'a un os dans le poulet, si tu le casses, ça fait un miracle. C'est putain de classe, hein ?

- Sérieux ? fait Tavros, et Gamzee hoche la tête d'un air plus convaincu que convainquant, mais la nuance est mince, donc Tavros s'en fout.

- C'est genre un os, c'est en forme de, attends (il s'arrête et fait un signe avec les mains, qui après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, prend la forme d'un Y à l'envers) et tu le donnes à quelqu'un, et on tire les deux petites branches en bas, et si quand ça se casse t'as la grande branche qui va avec, ton vœu se réalise. Je trouve ça trop mortel.

- Ca a marché pour toi ?

- Nan, c'est toujours cet enfoiré de Kurloz qui gagnait, mais il m'a dit que ça marchait.

- Si tu restes jusqu'à ce que, euh, je veux dire, quand ma mère revient, parce qu'elle est pas là… Enfin si jamais on fait du poulet, si elle fait du poulet, moi je sais pas faire du poulet… On, on pourra essayer, si tu veux ?

Gamzee rit (Tavros frissonne à ce moment. Il n'a pas froid, cependant) et dit :

- Bah tu gagnerais aussi, j'ai jamais eu de veine avec ces putains de jeux, la chance tout ça, c'pas mon truc.

- On n'aura qu'à faire le même vœu.

Il se trouve très intelligent et Gamzee semble penser la même chose. Ce n'est vraiment pas souvent que ça lui arrive, en plus, d'être intelligent, donc il est content qu'ils soient là tous les deux pour admirer cette étincelle de brillance lui traverser le cerveau. Ils jurent de faire le même vœu (et tant pis pour ces histoires, comme quoi si on le dit à voix haute, ça ne se réalise pas, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ne sont plus des enfants et ils ne croient plus à toutes ces bêtises) et petit à petit s'éloignent de la fête.

Ils ne la détestent pas. Elle fait partie de ce qu'ils sont. Mais Gamzee connaît ces gens comme son ombre, et Tavros a du mal à se mouvoir (il a grandi, la chaise l'a fait avec lui. Il aurait préféré que ce soient ses jambes atrophiées qui grossissent et pas ses roues mais il n'y peut rien, forcément). Alors ils disparaissent un peu. Ils descendent. Ils rêvent.

Ils sont sur la lune et chantent un peu faux un des raps sur le téléphone de Gamzee (enfin Gamzee chante trop haut, Tavros pas assez) et la lumière est dorée sous les réverbères, eux tels des papillons de nuit, des phalènes aux ombres plus grosses qu'elles.

Et ils trouvent un ballon abandonné sur le stade de football sans pelouse, et ils se font des passes de malade, même si Gamzee ne rattrape pas le ballon une fois sur deux et que Tavros a étonnamment du mal à rattraper les balles les plus hautes. Gamzee finit toujours par courir très loin pour chercher la balle en criant « Putain de merde, le ballon ! » à tous les passants et Tavros essaie de le suivre, mais il galère, parce qu'il rit trop.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils sont trop fatigués pour continuer à courir, Karkat, Terezi, Nepeta et Equius débarquent sur le terrain, en quête d'amis et d'argent pour la fête. Tavros est soulagé que Vriska ne soit pas avec eux. Il n'a pas très envie d'assister à la rencontre entre la fille qui lui empoisonne la vie avec son doux parfum de vanille et le garçon qui la lui rend plus facile, alcool ou pas, fumée ou pas, Enfer ou pas.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Gamzee, voir comment il prend la venue de ses amis, et un gloussement essaie de s'étrangler dans sa gorge avant d'en sortir – il est complètement défoncé. Il ne sait pas exactement combien de ses joints il a fumé, combien de fois il lui a dit « ça fait partir les Messies », mais sûrement beaucoup trop de fois (oh oui, beaucoup trop).

Son sourire est plus doux, plus endormi peut-être. Ses yeux aussi ont changé, quasiment oranges alors qu'il se love contre Tavros dans sa chaise plus épaisse que ses jambes et qu'il se met à discuter avec Karkat (discuter signifiant ici essuyer une pluie d'insultes le plus tranquillement du monde et continuer à lui affirmer à l'oreille que Karkat est un mec vachement bien. Karkat menace de lui coller un poing dans la figure. Ils finissent par échanger leurs numéros de portable. Tavros est incapable de se sentir jaloux tant Gamzee a l'air heureux de s'être fait un nouvel ami).

Nepeta et Equius lui parlent alors que Gamzee et Karkat échangent des injures quasiment amicales. Leur conversation tourne essentiellement autour de leur voyage de sept jours à la capitale. Equius a gagné un concours avec un projet de bras mécanique, un truc génial, apparemment, et Tavros n'avait jamais su qu'Equius avait une passion pour la robotique (mais n'est-il pas un robot lui-même ? Il se souvient de Gamzee et des films d'horreur interdits aux moins de seize ans. Ca le fait sourire dans sa tête).

Premier prix, avoue-t-il quand Nepeta l'y exhorte. Tavros a appris à connaître Equius avec le temps. Il sait que pour un garçon aussi timide et poli, c'est à la fois le plus beau des cadeaux et la pire des tortures. Il est heureux que Nepeta soit là pour l'empêcher de ne pas y aller, dit-il, et Nepeta est heureuse d'être là pour ça.

Oui. C'est là pour ça, les amis.

En parlant de Nepeta, elle a toujours le bras gauche dans le plâtre. Elle l'a fait signer par sa mère et son chat, à en juger par les empreintes félines sur tout l'avant-bras. Mais elle pourrait bien les avoir peintes elle-même. Elle est douée pour ce genre de choses. Il la surprend parler de Karkat avec un peu trop d'animation et ses yeux s'adoucir beaucoup lorsque, par accident ou par obligation, ils se posent sur lui, et quand leurs regards se croisent, elle lui sourit, joyeusement, innocemment. Elle espère beaucoup, se dit-il. Une vague de compassion lui serre le cœur. Brave Nepeta.

- Au fait, dit-elle à un moment (et quand elle dit ça c'est que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'on a dit précédemment) j'ai un télescope dont je ne sers plus. Je sais que t'aimes bien ce genre de trucs (un regard acéré jeté à Gamzee, puis à lui, une idée soigneusement cachée derrière la tête), tu ne voudrais pas me le prendre ? Y'a plus de place dans ma chambre…

Tavros regarde Gamzee un instant, coincé entre un accoudoir et son bras. Gamzee défoncé, plane quelque part où lui n'est pas. Pour fuir. Par peur. Il déteste quand Gamzee a peur. Et peut-être que, peut-être, qu'il aura moins peur avec lui.

- Oui.

* * *

La tête sous les milliers de soleils, loin, loin, ils observent.

Ils ont passé d'autres nuits, dans son lit pour handicapés, elles n'étaient pas pareilles. Elles étaient stupides ou brûlantes et poisseuses (et étranges, et presque gênantes, mais non) ou agréables ou drôles ou tout ça à la fois. Il y a eu des nuits où ils parlaient beaucoup de leurs familles et c'était triste, il y a eu des nuits où ils parlaient beaucoup de leurs films préférés et c'était intéressant, il y a eu des nuits où ils parlaient beaucoup de leurs vies et c'était catastrophique, et si leurs vies étaient un livre, ce serait un livre ironique et désolant, qui devient meilleur deux mois dans l'an.

Ces nuits avaient moins de quatorze ans et si Tavros les aimait c'était parce que Gamzee avait besoin d'elles (et de lui, lui a-t-il dit une fois, tout bas. Il a besoin de lui pour rester comme il est. Des fumées et des miracles mais il les balancerait dans une fosse à chaux s'ils étaient ensemble tout le temps).

Mais cette nuit – cette nuit ils ont des années qu'ils n'ont jamais vécues, des vies qu'ils ont oublié devant leurs yeux, à des milliards, des milliers de milliards de kilomètres. La distance les fait frémir. Mais ils savent que quelque part, à un moment, ils étaient ensemble, ailleurs. Et peut-être était-ce pire, peut-être était-ce mieux. Mais ils le savent et aujourd'hui, ils ont décidé de trouver où.

Ils ont le télescope de Nepeta entre les mains. A tour de rôle, ils passent devant. Ils sont dans un champ à côté de la ville, là où la mère de Tavros a accepté de les conduire maintenant que le taux d'alcool dans son sang est assez bas pour qu'elle ne s'amuse pas à jouer à « combien de tonneaux la voiture peut-elle faire avant que le pare-brise n'explose ».

Ils sont riches de deux couvertures, de trois canettes vides de la boisson préférée de Gamzee au contenu éparpillé sur la moitié des draps. Un grillon chante quelque part dans les bois. Les arbres tremblent parfois. Ils n'ont pas froid.

Ils cherchent des constellations qu'ils s'indiquent à voix basse. Ils n'en trouvent pas beaucoup, parce qu'ils ne sont franchement pas doués – ils n'ont pas de carte du ciel, rien pour les diriger. Mais c'est mieux dans un sens. Ils ont toutes les constellations qu'ils veulent avec un peu d'imagination. Ils ont beaucoup de diamants, des milliers de triangles, plusieurs Triforces, une licorne ailée dans la Voie Lactée. Ils ont l'infini entre les mains.

En maths, Tavros apprend que l'infini ne peut être tenu. On ne peut pas dire qu'on a l'infini, c'est mathématique, des nombres et des nombres et ça ne se terminera jamais, et l'homme a sagement décidé, petit face à l'immensité, de ne pas s'en clamer maître. Il ne sait pas quoi en penser. Alors il se tait et tait le fait qu'un jour il a sorti la fin de l'infini de l'ombre.

- Un jour, finit par dire Gamzee, le soleil explosera – ce fils de pute. Il engloutira la Terre. Il n'y aura plus rien. T'imagines ? Juste du noir. La fin du monde.

- On sera ailleurs.

- C'est pas sûr.

- Si. Peut-être qu'on sera sur ta, euh… Sur ta planète. Celle avec Aradia…

- Peut-être qu'on mourra jamais, dit-il doucement. Peut-être qu'on vivra pour toujours et qu'on verra ce putain de monde disparaître.

- Je m'en voudrais… Si je, si je voyais ça. Ca me rendrait triste.

- Tu préfèrerais mourir ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'attendras sur la planète des Messies, pas vrai. Tu me feras la visite. Puis tu me présenteras ta meilleure amie aussi.

- Ouais. Elle t'aimera bien, je crois. Euh, je suis sûr. En fait.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle aime bien les gens – je veux dire, ceux qui sont, je veux dire… Ceux que j'aime.

- Ok. On fait comme ça alors.

C'est le dernier dialogue qu'ils échangent de toute la nuit. Après ça, ils se taisent, et lèvent les yeux, et ils rêvent à cette vie où ils étaient deux aussi, parmi les étoiles, parmi les nuages, et à cette vie qu'ils auront lorsque le monde brûlera.

* * *

Tavros ne s'endort pas.

Lui et l'autre sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, parfois, d'autres, ils se touchent à peine. Les heures s'écoulent et il ne le sait que parce qu'il voit les étoiles bouger autour de lui. Parfois il se souvient que la Terre va à des centaines de kilomètres heures, propulsée dans l'espace à toute vitesse. Ca semble tellement irréel. Il n'y a rien de plus immobile que cette nuit (pas l'immobilité de ses jambes, pas l'immobilité des immeubles, l'immobilité de la nuit, des boules de feu).

Tavros pense qu'il rêve mais qu'il ne dort pas.

Aucune voix n'intervient pour lui dire que c'est stupide. C'est parce que ça ne l'est pas.

Il voit le ciel s'éclaircir petit à petit, les nuages s'amasser au-dessus de leurs têtes, maintenant visibles, bleu-gris sur bleu-noir, puis disparaître, soufflés par un vent quelconque dont il ne retiendra jamais le nom. La lumière des étoiles s'éteint petit à petit. Le même grillon continue à chanter, de minuit à six heures, brave grillon, qui chante pour quoi ? Pour une femelle, probablement, pour sa survie, pour l'humanité toute entière, à son échelle. Tavros trouve ça joli. Même si les grillons sont laids.

Puis les nuages deviennent dorés et la ligne d'horizon se barre d'orange. Le soleil se lève. Ca causera leur perte. Il se contente de le regarder. Il n'en a pas peur. Il tourne la tête pour voir Gamzee. Le soleil n'a jamais eu l'air moins menaçant (il gagnera, de toute façon, le soleil les dévorera, et mon Dieu, il s'en fout, ils ont un plan, ils savent, et il pense qu'il sait pourquoi les hyènes restent à la lumière, c'est qu'elles ont peur d'elle plus que de la nuit éternelle, car elle seule possède le pouvoir de disparaître). Lui n'a jamais eu l'air plus humain, plus garçon, plus vivant.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'embrassent que le grillon cesse de chanter pour autant.

Tavros rêve, il pense, il rêve parce qu'il ne se souvient de rien, ni des nuages qui pâlissent, ni du soudain silence des insectes, ni du regard qu'aurait pu avoir Gamzee. Il sait seulement qu'ils se sont embrassés – c'est un drôle de rêve parce que rien d'autre n'est arrivé.

Après, il se réveille. Le soleil est un œil brûlant dans le ciel. L'herbe lui pique la joue. Des mouches leur tournent autour, attirées par leur sueur, il les chasse vaguement d'un coup de bras. Elles s'éloignent quelques secondes puis reviennent se poser près d'eux. Ah, tant pis. Il les laisse faire. Au moins ce ne sont pas des mouches à cadavres, se dit-il.

Gamzee dort. Sa main est brûlante contre la sienne. Le télescope est tombé. Peut-être que la nuit n'a jamais eu lieu. Ce serait possible, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à remettre des étoiles dans ce ciel uniformément bleu et il n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'à un moment il faisait moins de vingt degrés.

Mais il imagine très bien l'autre garçon rester là à contempler la vieille lumière qui leur tombe du ciel, très grave, très beau. Il l'imagine si bien, et il y croit tellement, que l'autre n'a pas besoin de sourire pour le faire tomber amoureux.

Il le regarde encore un peu. S'il y a un moment pour faire ce dont il rêve (littéralement) c'est celui-là.

Il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, se dit-il avec amertume, puis il se rendort.

* * *

Malheureusement, les forains doivent se déplacer jusqu'à la côte avant la fin de l'été, et Gamzee part avec eux.

Ils n'ont pas fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Sa mère, revenue avec le psychologue (et il ne se souvient pas de son nom, il est grand, porte du vert, un peu vieux, poli, très… Psychologue. Ni lui ni Gamzee ne sont à l'aise à côté de lui), n'a pas eu le temps de préparer du poulet. Pas de vœux pour eux. Alors ils se promettent beaucoup de choses pour faire semblant, parce que ça se ressemble un peu, non, les vœux et les promesses ?

Gamzee lui promet de débarquer en hiver et de le kidnapper et de faire le tour du pays pendant les vacances et d'utiliser de faux noms, histoire qu'on ne les retrouve pas. Tavros lui promet de l'appeler tous les jours afin de bien préparer le voyage et de ne laisser aucun détail de côté. Comme si c'était sérieux. Comme si par un quelconque miracle ça allait fonctionner.

Mais ils le disent quand même.

Et quand ils disent ce genre de choses, Tavros sait qu'ils s'inventent des excuses. Que ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, quoi, les raisons pour lesquelles Gamzee s'accroche à lui, et pourquoi lui cherche à le faire rester à ses côtés plus longtemps. Et il sait que Gamzee sait. Mais ils ne disent rien parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ils attendent. Ils font ça souvent, en fait. Attendre. Espérer.

Dans la voiture pour handicapés, sur le chemin du retour, Gamzee dit, clairement, calmement :

- J'ai peur.

Puis :

- Je vais faire des conneries si t'es pas là.

- Tu vas y arriver.

- T'appelleras ?

Tavros promet.

En silence ils se demandent combien d'années ils attendront avant de pouvoir disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

* * *

** Bon... C'était pas trop nul quand même, si ? (oui peut-être un peu j'avoue)  
**

**Je vous promets de mieux réussir le prochain chapitre. Il est déjà bien écrit dans ma tête et je vais m'éclater à l'écrire, et après vous pourrez retourner à vos activités ludiques et sociales et tout ira bien, je vous jure !**

**On se retrouve donc dans deux semaines, d'ici là, adios amigos !**  
**Tach-Pistache**


	5. De loups et de pluie

**Titre**** : La Voie des Hyènes**

**Auteure**** : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating**** : M (à un moment, j'ai pensé à le mettre en T, mais ça me semblait hypocrite de ma part alors j'ai laissé en M)**

**Disclaimer**** : Si j'avais Homestuck, je le redonnerais à Hussie, parce que je n'y comprendrais pas le quart de ce qu'il s'y passe et je préfère que ça reste dans sa tête à lui. Mais pas avant d'avoir fait quelques petits changements au niveaux des quadrants. **

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ?**** : This is the end ! (je l'ai entendu dans une chanson mais je ne sais plus laquelle) (Skyfall peut-être) (Bref on s'en fout)  
**

**Ahahahahah... J'écris toujours les derniers chapitres plus vite que le reste des fictions. C'est bête, pas vrai ?  
Avant de vous dire au-revoir (mince, trop tard) j'aimerai vous remercier toutes et tous d'avoir lu et commenté cette fiction ! Elle m'a occupé pendant un moment et je suis heureuse de la finir (je suis moins triste que quand j'ai fini Biographie du Ventre, quand même, mais un peu). Tavros est vraiment un personnage intéressant de par le fait qu'il a une vie de merde mais qu'il se débrouille quand même, et ça, c'est le genre de personnages que j'aime. En plus c'est un personnage secondaire et je mets souvent un point d'honneur à redorer les personnages secondaires :p  
Je précise aussi que ce que vous allez lire dans ce chapitre, c'est pas de la merde, je me suis quand même fait chier à contacter des gens tout ça, tout ça. Il se peut cependant qu'il reste des erreurs et pour cela j'ai essayé de "passer" dessus... Enfin vous verrez.**

**Si jamais vous avez aimé cette fiction, je vous remercie infiniment, et si vous m'avez pousse à la finir je vous remercie encore plus !  
On se reverra peut-être un jour, d'ici-là amusez-vous bien, cherchez le secret derrière l'univers, et lisez John Dies At The End (où deux amis un peu nerds, John et Dave, provoquent l'apocalypse... Ca vous dit rien ?)**

**Au revoir et Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

C'est un autre été.

Depuis le début de cet autre été, l'exact début de cet autre été même, le vingt-et-un juin, il n'a pas cessé de pleuvoir.

Tous les météorologistes de tout le pays se penchent sur ce phénomène inconnu et, loin de l'eau qui coule et tombe, ne comprennent pas.

Tavros est comme les météorologistes qui essaient de comprendre les catastrophes. Il revient un peu en arrière et se demande ce qui a pu mal tourner.

Mais il ne sait pas quand est-ce que les messages se sont faits rares et depuis quand, lorsqu'il l'appelle, c'est pour demander à mi-voix du secours qu'il ne peut fournir pour toutes les raisons du monde.

Il ne sait pas non plus ce qui aurait pu ouvrir les portes au chaos, son frère, son père, si c'est récent, si c'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps. Alors il ne comprend pas. Il reste là à se faire battre par la pluie et ne comprend pas, ne comprend pas.

C'est Karkat qui lui a dit.

Il lui a dit qu'il s'était enfui. Il lui a dit qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il venait pour le chercher, pour le trouver et Karkat lui a dit de s'enfermer chez lui et de ne pas bouger. Tavros a refusé. Il s'est précipité dehors, sous la pluie qui ne devrait pas exister, sans prévenir personne parce que personne n'a besoin d'être prévenu.

Et ils se sont cherchés longtemps. Longtemps, très longtemps, assez pour que la lumière s'allume et que le ciel se noircisse.

Ils se cherchent et Tavros ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera si l'autre le trouve en premier.

(En fait, si, il sait. Il n'est pas idiot. Quand même. Pas à ce point.)

Sa mère l'a appelé, il ne lui a pas répondu. Aradia lui a envoyé un message et il ne l'a pas lu. Elles veulent qu'il rentre. Elles veulent qu'il se cache et qu'il fasse comme les météorologistes, rester dans un coin à l'abri de ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Elles veulent qu'il vive, disent-elles.

Parce que Tavros va mourir.

Tavros va mourir bientôt et contrairement à la majorité des gens il le sait et c'est pour ça qu'il ne se cache pas.

C'est un drôle de jeu que le cache-cache. Il faut bien connaître celui avec lequel on joue pour le trouver, il faut savoir où est-ce qu'il ira se cacher, s'il préfèrera grimper ou se terrer dans un trou comme un lapin effrayé – le cache-cache est le jeu qui demande la plus grande des empathies mais Tavros ne sait pas lequel se cache et lequel cherche alors il cherche et ce n'est plus un cache-cache, c'est une chasse à l'homme.

Chasse à l'homme.

C'est drôle parce qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un chasser un homme comme les bêtes. Il en entend parfois parler (mais on entend parler d'un peu tout, un peu tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ?) Mais c'est ça maintenant. Chasser comme des loups les hommes qui devraient tuer les proies. Tavros a toujours cru en être une. Mais il n'a jamais joué à la chasse à l'homme. Il n'était peut-être pas assez humain, ou pas assez vivant encore.

Tavros se sent vivant.

C'est pour ça qu'il devrait se cacher. Les loups vont l'attendre, vont le traquer. Ils ne cherchent pas les cadavres, eux, ils cherchent la vie pour la détruire. Tavros devrait fuir. Mais Tavros ne chasse pas l'homme. Il ne joue pas. Il mourra s'il le faut mais lui il cherche l'homme et c'est peut-être ce qui changera tout.

Chasse à l'homme. Quelle horreur !

Il trouve les cadavres avant de trouver celui qui les a laissés là.

Les hyènes n'aiment pas la pluie, les mouches non plus. Heureusement qu'il pleut. Leurs intestins les auraient attirées. La pluie alourdit les odeurs et lave le sang, lave le sang. Elle lave le sang et leurs grands yeux vides. Les pauvres agneaux. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. Quinze ans et déjà le ventre à l'air. Vous auriez dû rester avec le troupeau au lieu de vous aventurer dans les forêts trop noires aurait dit sa mère et elle aurait eu bien raison.

Aradia lui dit qu'ils sont avec elle maintenant, à ses côtés, et qu'il doit fuir. Fuis pour ta vie ! Mais il n'est pas certain de la croire. En réalité il n'est même pas certain qu'elle existe. Parce qu'Aradia (tombeau noir, hommes délicats, et l'entrée du cimetière qui a l'odeur profonde d'un ami) est un plus-jamais. Et les plus-jamais, ça ne parle pas sur des téléphones, c'est impossible, ça n'existe pas.

Sur ces pensées, le message disparaît (disparaît littéralement. Comme les fées dans les contes pour enfants, il s'en souvient. Tu n'y crois plus, et ça disparaît…) et il ne regarde plus qu'un écran noir et les corps fauchés comme des tiges, brisés comme des bâtons, piétinés, en charpie, en lambeaux. Ils sont morts assurément et ils ne reviendront pas. Ni ailleurs ni comme ça.

Il se demande depuis combien de temps il hallucine comme ça, ne sait pas, ne comprend pas. Depuis longtemps il suppose. Depuis les hyènes. Depuis le début. Depuis qu'il croit, qu'il croit si fort qu'il change le monde comme il le veut, sans savoir si c'est vrai, ou pas. Ca le ne blessait pas avant. Ca ne faisait rien. Ca ne touchait qu'une seule personne et il ne le savait pas.

Alors il lève les yeux des tripes sur lesquelles les charognards feront ripaille pour voir Gamzee.

Tavros n'a jamais eu moins peur de sa vie.

Gamzee l'a cherché longtemps lui aussi. Il ne l'a pas trouvé à temps, Tavros arrive trop tard comme il le fait tout le temps. Alors Gamzee n'a pas tenu le choc. C'est que c'est fragile, la force des os, c'est fragile l'esprit, et les murmures empoisonnés de tous ceux qui crient dans sa tête, c'est suffisant, c'est mille fois suffisant pour briser quelqu'un un souffle, un paradis, une maladie.

Onde de choc. Explosion, déflagration, peu importe. Deux corps célestes dans le sillage et boum. Pas de chance (pas de chance ? Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment ça ? Pas de chance alors que deux personnes sont mortes ? Pas de chance alors qu'il aurait pu changer tout ça si facilement ? Pas de chance ? Ce n'est pas un jeu.)

- Salut, bro.

Il va crier. Tavros sait qu'il va crier. C'est facile de le dire, quand il va crier.

- Venu aider ce fils de pute ?

Il ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne répond pas d'ailleurs.

- Alors ?

Il n'arrive plus à parler. Il ouvre la bouche, mais sa langue se colle à son palais. Mais il est calme. Il est tellement calme qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi – non il ne comprend pas pourquoi son corps meurt de peur alors qu'il est si _calme_.

Aradia continue à lui envoyer des messages (n'avait-il pas éteint son portable) et là, il ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi, car il n'y croit plus, déjà, et ça devrait être suffisant pour qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle parte et qu'elle ne revienne plus car elle n'a jamais été là, pas vrai ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors il doute et il la lit.

Les lettres fleuries défilent sur l'écran et elles semblent bien réelles quand Aradia lui crie de s'en aller. Aradia lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il meure. Aradia a toujours été sa meilleure amie, qu'elle soit un plus-jamais ou pas n'a rien changé, et elle ne lui veut que du bien.

Et il voudrait lui répondre, il le voudrait vraiment, il voudrait prouver qu'il va bien et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait mais ses mains répondent autant que ses jambes et tout doucement il commence à penser qu'il est terrifié.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bro ? _Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? _

Les pierres crissent dans la bouche de Gamzee. Elles ouvrent ses joues et brûlent ses yeux. La barre de métal qu'il tient est propre, il trouve, propre et blanche et ruisselante de la pluie qui lave. Combien de temps avant de trouver les corps ? Un été encore probablement. Un soleil qui se lève et qui se couche. Des mois à pourrir dans cette ruelle et aux autres à vouloir suivre son odeur et à ne jamais la retrouver parce que l'eau le frappe et le frappe et le frappera longtemps.

- Tu disais pas que tu comprenais ? Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? _Pourquoi tu ne parles pas, fils de pute ? _

Oh les yeux de Gamzee dans le noir. Les gens qui crient entre ses oreilles. Les mots qu'il doit entendre, le bruit perpétuel qui doit l'empêcher de respirer en paix. Qu'est-ce que Tavros donnerait pour lui dire à quel point il le comprend et à quel point il l'a en pitié. Mais il ne peut pas. C'est pour ça qu'il va mourir. Les proies meurent et les loups vivent.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu parles pas ? Moi je sais, bro, _je sais parfaitement pourquoi t'as arrêté de parler. _Les Messies me l'ont dit. Ils m'ont dit que t'y croyais pas. Ils m'ont dit que_ tu mentais_ et que t'avais peur, _tu as peur de moi_, tu m'as dit de les éviter et j'en ai pas besoin_. Je n'ai pas besoin de les faire fuir, bro._ C'est fini. _Ca va tout finir._

Tavros sait que ça va se finir. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il sait. Gamzee avance, les ombres avancent avec lui, et lui reste là.

- Vas-y. Cours. _Cours, je te dis_. Si tu cours, tu vis. Je suis lent, _putain de lent_, même. Si tu cours tu survis.

Il ne veut pas courir. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne peut pas, et il ne peut pas de toute manière, mais qu'il ne veut pas.

Son portable s'éteint dans un grésillement (vieux portable et la pluie qui ne 'arrête pas. C'est physique. Il pense) et avec lui les coquelicots d'Aradia. Ils sont seuls. Ils le resteront. Plus rien ne lui dit de vivre. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas déjà mort pressé contre les deux éventrés et pourquoi il reste là.

En fait si. Il sait.

Il ne veut pas mourir. Gamzee ne veut pas mourir non plus. Et ils ne souhaitent pas leur mort commune alors ils cherchent le moyen de s'en sortir et ça, ça c'est un travail d'intelligence, probablement, parce que Gamzee vit ailleurs en ce moment et même s'il sait que Tavros croit en lui, croit en ce qu'il dit, reste pour toutes ces choses qu'ils ne connaissent qu'ensemble, le loup dans sa tête ne le sait pas.

Le loup aux babines écumantes de rage (pas la fureur, pas la vraie, la maladie. Quelle horreur).

- Tu cours pas, enfoiré ? Tu veux mourir c'est ça ? _Trop lâche pour vivre._

S'il savait à quel point c'est faux !

- T'es tellement vivant. Ils étaient vivants _eux aussi_. Tu comprends, bro, pas vrai ? _Les fils de pute en vie_. Les Messies, ils m'ont dit, _les gens vivants doivent mourir_, tu comprends ? Les gens vivants n'ont rien à faire ici. C'est le désert, ici, les hyènes. _C'est pas leur monde_. Je n'ai rien à faire ici non plus. _Je n'ai pas à parler aux gens vivants. _Tu vas crever, fils de pute. Tous les vivants crèveront et à un moment _je crèverai aussi_.

Tavros n'aurait jamais cru qu'il mourrait dehors. C'est bête mais… Pas dehors. Pas là où les mouches vont sucer son sang et les charognards croquer ses os. Quand même. Pas dehors ici en tous cas. Pas là où tout le monde le verra.

Bien sûr, au lieu de la pluie, il pourrait penser à Vriska qu'il laissera seule et qui sera triste, ou à sa mère qui voudrait qu'il la pardonne pour ses erreurs, il pourrait penser à ses amis et il pourrait penser à lui, mais ce n'est pas son genre. Il se fiche même de l'eau qui coule et coule.

Tavros pense à Gamzee.

Il l'a tant en pitié qu'il a l'impression d'avoir connu la même sensation il y a très, très longtemps.

Sûrement quelque part dans le ciel.

Gamzee lève sa barre de fer, celle qui a percé le foie, levé les entrailles et écrasé le cœur de ceux qui ont croisé son explosion, puis la baisse, et la relève, et la rebaisse, et Tavros voit dans ses yeux quelque chose qui flanche, comme quelque chose d'infime bouge dans sa main, ses doigts, sûrement, ses nerfs qui lentement s'activent et s'électrisent et marchent _pour l'amour de Dieu_.

Pour ne pas être à nouveau terrifié (l'idée de mourir revient par saccades écœurantes dans sa gorge et ce n'est pas agréable), il pense à ses rêves. Les vrais. Pas les drôles de rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Pas les rêves qu'il rêvait lorsqu'il était mort. Il pense à ses rêves de vivant. Il n'a jamais été vivant sans Gamzee, et ils passaient beaucoup de nuits ensemble, alors il a beaucoup de rêves.

Toutes ces choses blanches et ces comètes qui fusent dans le ciel pour anéantir le monde, toutes ces faces aimées et la solitude extrême du métal qu'il choisit de partager s'il le désire (et il le désire). Il veut que Gamzee existe pour ça. Il veut que Gamzee le laisse en vie – il veut que Gamzee reste aussi, et c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours là, parce qu'il attend que sa langue soit à nouveau rouge et mobile pour lui dire combien ils méritent d'être vivants.

- Je sais pas ce que je fais, bro, murmure-t-il.

Ses mains autour de la barre en fer se contractent davantage. Bonne arme, les barres en fer. Elles plantent, elles brisent, elles saignent à blanc. Ca doit faire tellement mal de mourir ! Il pourra casser ses jambes s'il le désire, ça ne changera pas grand-chose de toute façon.

Tavros se demande ce qu'il voit. Gamzee, il veut dire. S'il voit une vie et qu'il se dit qu'il doit en finir parce que c'est ce que disent les voix, les voix des Messies qui l'usent, qui le mangent, ses hyènes personnelles – tout le monde doit avoir des hyènes autour de soi. Ou s'il voit autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'ose pas imaginer, pas parce que ce ne serait pas réel, mais parce que ça semble faisable et c'est tellement grand et beau que ça le terrifie et que de toute manière il ne sait pas de quoi est vraiment fait le réel alors tant pis.

S'il voit la mort à venir ou une vie à gagner.

Gamzee s'avance et Tavros est presque certain qu'il peut cligner des yeux à présent et que bientôt il pourra se remettre à parler et il pourra lui dire – lui dire quoi ? Il n'en est pas très sûr parce qu'il a beaucoup de choses à dire, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, Tavros l'idiot, Tavros qui croit à ce que les autres ne voient pas.

Mais paralysé par ses doutes il ne dit rien et le sentiment froid de la certitude de mourir grouille sous sa peau.

La pluie couvrira son corps longtemps. Ca fera comme de la terre, peut-être, du compost, et des fleurs pousseront dessus, et des animaux viendront y vivre, peut-être, et personne ne saura qu'il était là à un moment (sauf Gamzee).

Il se demande si Gamzee mourra un jour. Il pense que oui. Gamzee mourra et son corps, et le loup, lui, survivra. Il voudrait que Gamzee vive. Il le voudrait tellement. Mais il doit d'abord faire rentrer le loup dans sa forêt et après il trouvera comment, il trouvera un moyen, il le promet, il trouvera un moyen de les faire vivre.

Gamzee est si proche que d'un coup d'ongle il pourrait faire pousser des fleurs en forme d'os de l'autre côté de son crâne. Si proche qu'il voit presque l'hésitation dans ses yeux sombres – il voit presque quelque chose comme une vieille lumière dans le ciel, qui met tellement de temps à arriver à ses yeux que l'étoile derrière est peut-être morte depuis longtemps.

Il croit que dans le ciel où il était empli de pitié pour Gamzee, il n'avait pas su comment faire. Comment permettre au réel (le réel qu'il choisit, puisque le réel est seulement ce qu'on veut qu'il soit) de les sauver au lieu de les empoisonner avec des chants amers (loin dans leur tête, très loin).

La pluie couvre aussi la bouche de Gamzee lorsqu'il l'embrasse.

La pluie est intrusive quand le soleil est oppressant. Entre leurs lèvres jointes, il n'y a que de l'eau. La pluie n'a ni odeur ni goût et la pluie est réelle – si réelle par son absence que, Tavros se dit, si Gamzee peut aspirer la pluie sur ses lèvres, et qu'il ne vit pas à nouveau, qu'il ne réussit par à se rattacher à ce qui est vraiment vrai, alors il ne le fera plus jamais. Et à ce moment-là Tavros s'en foutra un peu de mourir corporellement.

Il met du temps avant de se rendre compte que la pluie a un goût de sel, et qu'il ne s'agit donc plus de pluie.

Alors il enlève ses mains d'autour de sa tête, saisie comme on saisit les objets précieux, les objets que l'on ne veut pas casser, les objets sacrés que l'on vénère en silence. Il enlève ses mains et appuie son front contre celui de Gamzee, qui pleure lui aussi en silence, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils feront du bruit, à un moment. Ce sera du bruit de métal et du bruit de sirènes et du bruit de barreaux. Ce sera du bruit qu'ils ne voudront pas faire.

Alors pour le moment ils sont silencieux – comme ils l'ont été à plusieurs reprises, sous les étoiles et sous la menace, et sous leurs draps et sous des toits. Sous le ciel noir de pluie, Tavros et Gamzee pensent à ce que sera leur avenir une fois qu'ils se décideront à faire du bruit.

Puis ils s'embrassent encore une fois (Tavros n'aurait pas cru embrasser Gamzee un jour, un Gamzee pitoyable aux cheveux trempés, au souffle erratique, en vie, tellement en vie, et il n'aurait pas non plus cru que tout se finirait aussi abruptement, mais toutes les fins d'histoires ne sont pas belles à dire) et ils décident de ne plus y penser du tout.

C'est drôle d'être vivant.

* * *

Les ambulances sont venues malgré le fait qu'on leur ait dit Nepeta et Equius étaient morts depuis des heures maintenant – des heures qu'ils ont passées sous la pluie qui bat, qui bat. Parfois Gamzee bougeait un peu, les genoux rivés au goudron, parfois Tavros se surprenait à sangloter lorsqu'il croisait le regard mort de Nepeta qui les contemplait avec une compassion qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ils sont restés enlacés ensemble comme deux fauves trempés à attendre avec espoir que la nuit revienne, sereine et éternelle, et à penser qu'ils pourraient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et le silence, toujours le silence.

Mais ça ne dure pas. Ils n'ont jamais prévu que ça dure de toute façon.

Karkat est arrivé comme Karkat arrive toujours. C'étaient ses pas dans la rue qui leur ont dit que c'était fini. Le premier bruit. Le bruit et la chaleur les mènera à leur perte, ils l'ont toujours su, pas vrai.

Il courait, le pauvre, il aurait pu glisser et se casser la nuque dans le noir. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça, il les a trouvés, et n'a rien dit lorsqu'il a vu la barre de métal tombée à côté des roues sales de la chaise ou les côtes broyées de ce qui avait été ses amis. Il s'est tout d'abord figé – Tavros a lu tellement d'émotions sur son visage en si peu de secondes, sur le visage de leur chef bien-aimé, qu'il a cru qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne – et a compris son rôle d'ange messager, et il l'a accepté, et c'était normal.

Puis Karkat s'est éloigné. Ils l'ont écouté appeler la police au bout de la rue, la voix froide, la voix brisée, ils l'ont patiemment écouté dire que deux personnes étaient mortes dans la rue où il se trouvait et que le tueur était avec lui. Gamzee a tressailli à ce mot. Tavros n'ose pas le dire. Il n'ose même pas le penser. C'est un mot horrible et il semble avoir brûlé les coins de tous les souvenirs qu'il a de Gamzee.

Il a si peur de lui en vouloir.

Il pense qu'il ne va pas arriver à faire autrement et ça le terrifie plus que ça ne doit terrifier Gamzee.

Et Karkat est resté à côté d'eux, assis sur le goudron trempé, il les a regardés et s'est mis à pleurer lui aussi. C'était bizarre, trois gamins sous la pluie, qui pleurent, qui pleurent, et deux prennent l'eau à côté, morts et foutus, méconnaissables, propres comme jamais.

Ils se fichaient bien de faire du bruit maintenant, c'était trop tard. Ils savaient tous les trois ce qu'il allait se passer. Ils savaient que les ambulances allaient venir de l'est par exemple, comme le soleil, qu'elles allaient hurler au long de leur course inutile et que des gens en blanc allaient sortir des ambulances bleues et rouges et embarquer les corps, les pauvres restes des pauvres corps des pauvres bouts d'enfants.

Ils savaient aussi que la police talonnerait les ambulances, à la manière de chiens reniflant pour un os sur les pas du croque-mort, ils savaient que des gens en bleu descendraient des petites voitures avec des seringues et des matraques et des fusils aussi et que Gamzee se lèverait et avancerait vers eux, et qu'il serait entouré de ces hyènes en uniforme, de ces gens qui n'ont pas le choix. Tavros et Karkat aussi seraient entourés de ces hommes en bleu et l'un d'entre eux demanderait d'une voix mal assurée ce qu'il s'était passé, et Tavros ne pourrait pas répondre.

_Gamzee est fou, il a tué mes amis._ Voilà ce qu'il devrait dire. Et il savait qu'il ne le dirait pas.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui viendrait après par contre.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que diraient les gens en blanc après avoir fait une visite dans la tête de Gamzee. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il y aurait des gens qui feraient un lien entre une enfance difficile, des membres d'une famille de forains à l'esprit vacillant, entre des accès de colère et des hallucinations fréquentes et des difficultés à se sociabiliser et un environnement social malsain et des croyances obscures relevant du fanatisme et du bruit, _le bruit_.

C'est encore trop tôt, disent-ils.

Légalement, on ne peut rien dire tant qu'il n'est pas adulte, disent-ils.

Ce qu'il voit n'est pas réel, disent-ils (Aradia est un plus jamais et le paradis n'existe pas, c'est ce qu'il apprend de la bouche de ces hommes en blanc).

Disent-ils aussi qu'il n'est pour l'instant pas jugé coupable car ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas sa faute, disent-ils aussi qu'il n'était pas maître de lui-même (Tavros le sait ça, c'était le loup, c'était le prédateur aux dents plus longues que sa tête et les voix qui lui ont percé les boyaux), disent-ils qu'il y aura un procès après son diagnostic, disent-ils aussi que s'il est innocent car malade (malade, quelle horreur, pourri de l'intérieur) alors il n'ira pas en cellule, disent-ils qu'il partira, qu'on l'enfermera, qu'on le soignera et que jamais il ne sortira.

Disent-ils que les étoiles filantes, ils les verront derrière les barreaux d'un hôpital ou ceux d'une prison.

Tavros apprend ça à la fin des interrogatoires. Ca prend des jours. Ils lui ont demandé ce qu'il faisait là à ce moment et qui était Gamzee pour lui. Que dire ? Il n'en est même plus sûr. Equius et Nepeta sont morts par sa faute et il ne sait pas si c'est dans le cœur des comètes ou un accident qui aurait pu toucher tout le monde, n'importe qui. Il ne sait pas. Ca le peine de ne plus savoir qui est Gamzee pour lui. Mais ça n'a plus trop d'importance, pas vrai ?

De toute façon, ils n'iront jamais nulle part.

Quand Tavros apprend ça (quand il apprend que c'est fini), il va voir Gamzee. Juste après avoir appris, même. Peut-être pour lui dire, peut-être pour ne pas savoir quoi annoncer. Juste pour le voir, en fait. Oui. C'est ça.

Il est en cellule pour le moment. Il l'a vue avant d'arriver au parloir. Ce n'est pas insalubre mais c'est une prison quand même. On le surveille. On l'épie. On dit que c'est pour son bien. Il se demande si Gamzee a toujours l'air résigné lorsqu'il est derrière des barreaux, et si oui, depuis combien de temps. Il doit avoir pleuré. Il doit avoir supplié ses geôliers de le laisser sortir.

Et pourtant il est tellement calme lorsqu'il arrive, il se demande pourquoi.

Il n'a que quinze ans (c'est triste, quinze ans, c'est tellement triste d'avoir quinze ans, se dit Tavros). _Ils_ n'ont que quinze ans. Les deux se regardent tristement, timidement de chaque côté de la glace, les yeux plein de rouge et d'espoir et d'horreur retenue. Les nuits ont été longues. Rongées par la haine et la culpabilité et l'envie de vomir (les entrailles sur le sol, les crânes explosés, Equius et Nepeta dans les mêmes boîtes qu'Aradia).

Et pourtant ils restent là et franchement si ça ne veut rien dire, alors il ne sait pas ce qui a du sens.

Gamzee finit par dire :

- C'est peut-être ma faute. C'est peut-être que je suis mauvais.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Les Messies m'ont dit que ce serait bon, tu sais. Putain de bon d'en finir avec eux. De leur écraser la tête et d'arrêter de les voir aussi vivants, ça m'énervait tellement, et tu sais quoi ? C'est vrai. C'était bien.

Ca le met si mal à l'aise qu'il a l'impression qu'il va le détester après. Mais Gamzee parle toujours. Peut-être parce qu'il faut qu'il le haïsse ? Que pourrait-il faire d'autre, moralement, justement ? C'est comme ça que va le vrai monde, disent les hommes en blanc, et Tavros est trop fatigué (distinguer le réel, l'imaginaire, c'est fatiguant) alors il les laisse dire.

- Les fils de pute – ceux qui me gardent – ils m'ont dit que ce n'était pas vrai. T'y crois ?

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Un message. Il se demande qui ça peut être. Il reçoit si peu de messages récemment. Si peu de gens veulent prendre de ses nouvelles. Il y a Vriska et sa jalousie qui a disparu et qui s'inquiète (Vriska qui s'inquiète, le monde ne tourne plus rond, mais si c'était le cas, Tavros ne s'étonnerait pas), Vriska et sa mèche bleue et folle, Vriska qui crie qu'il aurait pu crever, abruti, abruti ! C'est étonnant. Et il y a Aradia.

Mais Aradia n'existe plus. Plus jamais, Aradia. Ils ont été deux à l'halluciner et à la rendre réelle une dernière fois.

Alors pourquoi son téléphone vibre encore ?

- Je suis sûr qu'ils existent. Mais ça veut dire que – je suis pas malade, bro. C'est moi. C'est juste dedans moi, pas vrai ? Paraît qu'il y a des crevards dans la vie. Paraît qu'il y a des gens qui crèvent vraiment de l'intérieur et qui font des trucs affreux parce que ça leur fait plaisir d'écouter des fils de pute pour se justifier.

Gamzee a quinze ans, il ne peut pas dire ce genre de choses, ça vous voyez ce n'est pas logique, ce n'est pas intelligent et toutes ces choses, et puis – Tavros refuse qu'il les dise. Gamzee a quinze ans, l'âge d'un enfant encore, et son futur va se passer entre quatre murs. Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça.

Tavros voudrait tellement que ce ne soit pas vrai. Il voudrait tellement, pour une fois, une unique, glorieuse fois, changer ce qui ne lui appartient pas.

Ca, et que son téléphone cesse de vibrer.

- Au fait, Tav…

Il lève les yeux. Ceux de Gamzee sont doux, brûlés par sa propre lumière (et ça, ça ne pourrait pas arriver avec une vraie comète, une vraie monstruosité, et ça veut dire que Gamzee est quelqu'un, pas vrai ?)

- Désolé. Je… T'es la seule personne que j'aurais vraiment pas voulu décevoir. Vraiment.

Il n'aime pas quand il dit ça non plus (reste-t-il une seule chose qu'il aime à présent ? Oui). Il a l'impression au contraire d'avoir déçu Gamzee. De lui avoir dit qu'il comprenait alors qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. D'être arrivé en retard et de ne pas avoir alerté qui que ce soit et il aurait pu changer tout ça si facilement ! Comme il a changé leurs vies alors qu'il aurait pu le faire tellement mieux.

Pourquoi ça devait être eux ?

Tavros se maudit d'être idiot et de ne pas savoir pourquoi les vivants sont ceux qui souffrent dans l'Histoire.

- On… (il sait ce qu'il va dire, ce ton hésitant il le connaît bien et il sait à quel point ces mots doivent lui coûter, car Gamzee n'est pas égoïste, Gamzee est tellement loin de l'égoïsme, et Gamzee est intelligent, Gamzee sait, lui, Gamzee comprend. Alors Tavros le dit à sa place. C'est fait pour ça, les amis. Pas vrai ?)

- On reste ensemble, s'entend-t-il dire, et de toute manière qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fiche que sa voix aille plus vite que sa tête, elle dit la vérité, elle dit assez pour que sur le visage de Gamzee se lise un dernier sourire étoile filante (celles qui tombent du ciel, celles qui brûlent tout dans leur sillage et écrasent les gens en petits, petits morceaux).

Son portable cesse de vibrer. Aradia doit avoir abandonné et ça lui va bien comme ça. Il n'a pas envie de devoir lui renvoyer un message, pas après tout ça, mais un peu peureusement, il jette un œil à ce qu'elle voulait tant lui dire, au cas-où.

C'était sa mère.

C'est vraiment drôle d'être vivant lorsque c'est notre seule certitude.

Alors il remet le portable dans sa poche et reste devant le parloir. Les mains grisâtres de Gamzee, pleines d'ombres faites au néon, serrent la sienne avec beaucoup d'hésitation, comme s'il allait le griffer, le gifler et s'en aller. Tavros tressaille et Tavros reste.

Parce que Tavros reste toujours. Incertain ou pas. Fatigué ou pas.

* * *

**De vies et de ciel**

C'est l'été.

Il y a eu tant d'étés. Tant de mois et tant d'années. Tant de soleils qui meurent.

- Tes boucles repoussent, dit Tavros en passant une main dans les cheveux fous de Gamzee.

Il lui fait un sourire lent, très lent, avec beaucoup d'efforts, et il sait que ses muscles le tirent et qu'il souffre de sourire mais qu'il le fait quand même. Les infirmières sont passées il y a une heure déjà pour lui donner ses médicaments. Il les a pris avec docilité, habitué, et les grilles du jardin auraient pu être de papier que celles dans sa tête l'auraient empêché de se lever. C'est bien fait les prisons. Les Messies resteront dedans pour toujours. Gamzee avec eux.

C'est comme ça depuis si longtemps maintenant.

- Ils vont les couper bientôt, bro, murmure-t-il.

Ils ont brisé sa voix, sucé le miel et taillé les pierres. Tavros l'entend, Tavros le sait. Tavros n'y peut rien.

- Ton mohawk est classe, ajoute-t-il, et il appuie le plus possible sur ce qui lui reste de voix pour rendre ses mots vivants et audibles, comme s'ils parlaient pour de vrai, et Tavros peut presque y croire, s'il ne regarde que ses yeux et un peu le ciel et un peu la brise.

- Merci. Vriska a dit, que ça te plairait.

- Pas conne comme fille. Pars avec elle avant qu'elle ne se trouve un fils de pute plus grand que toi et ne se barre à Tombouctou…

Ils savent très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais (rien de tout ça n'arrivera jamais, il veut dire, ni lui et Vriska, parce que comme Gamzee le dit, elle n'est pas conne, et ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Un autre jour peut-être. Dans d'autres vies, dans d'autres galaxies), mais ils continuent à le dire. Parce que ça fait comme s'ils avaient des options qu'ils pourraient jeter au feu pour l'autre, pas vrai ? Comme s'ils choisissaient ce qu'ils faisaient. C'est plus joli comme ça, ça donne quelque chose à l'histoire, aux lecteurs, quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas.

- Le soleil se couche quand, déjà ?

- Dans deux heures.

- Les infirmières voudront jamais, souffle-t-il, revenant à son murmure cassé. Tu sais…

- Je leur ai dit, que ça, ça irait. Je prends les risques.

Le visage détruit de Gamzee se détend un peu et un sourire moins forcé se dessine sur ses traits, tellement plus lumineux, tellement plus en vie (et Tavros sent ses oreilles chauffer sans prévenir comme il a l'habitude, et il se souvient du garçon repoussant qu'il était, et avec quelle facilité il le faisait tomber amoureux, et avec quelle facilité il continue à le faire, quand les médicaments ne se baladent pas trop dans son sang et qu'ils ont un peu d'espoir devant eux).

- C'est cool, fait-il, puis : J'm'en irai pas.

- Je sais.

- Si je m'en vais tu me rejoins. J'irai en Alaska.

- D'accord.

- C'est bien l'Alaska. Tu verras.

- J'ai vu des photos… Sur ton mur, je veux dire. Ca a l'air beau.

- Ca l'est.

Gamzee s'allonge sur la pelouse coupée trop bas, épuisé, et ferme les yeux. L'herbe se mélange à ses boucles courtes. Il doit espérer que la terre s'ouvre et l'avale. Il doit espérer autre chose que devoir retourner dans sa chambre. Sa cage. Il doit espérer que quelque chose se passe. N'importe quoi mais _quelque chose_.

Tavros s'allonge à son tour, lâche les poignées sur sa chaise qui lui permettraient d'y remonter, il s'en fout bien, avec de la chance il n'ne aura plus jamais besoin.

L'herbe est sombre. Le ciel encore trop bleu, bleu blanc, bleu de jour. Bientôt une cloche stridente sonnera en ding-dongs faussement musicaux et tout le monde devra rentrer et ils ne le feront pas. Ils resteront là. Ils fermeront un peu les yeux parce que Gamzee sera assommé par ses médicaments et que Tavros est fatigué et à eux deux ils auront l'âge du monde. Et puis ils réaliseront toutes les promesses qu'ils se sont faits. Promis.

- C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ? A propos des infirmières.

- Je te jure.

Tavros ment – il n'a pas pu convaincre les infirmières. Elles ont même refusé son argent, et pourtant il en avait économisé tout exprès, c'est injuste (ça fait si longtemps qu'il se dit que c'est injuste qu'il n'éprouve plus le moindre sentiment d'injustice en se le disant).

Il pense que Gamzee s'en doute. Il est heureux qu'il ne dise rien, pourtant.

Après la cloche, deux minutes après très exactement, elles viendront les chercher, les mains pleines de douceur d'infirmière, et sans comprendre comment ils seront séparés, leur gentillesse blanche et verte comme un masque sur leurs lèvres peintes. Gamzee retournera dans sa chambre avec ses précieuses photos d'un monde qu'il ne verra pas. Tavros retournera dans sa chambre avec sa chaise qu'il ne quittera jamais. Tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Un des meilleurs des mondes…

Mais comme ils sont idiots, et un peu tristes aussi, ils font semblant que ça n'arrivera pas. Ils font semblant que le soleil finira par être miséricordieux et se couchera plus tôt ou brûlera les yeux de ceux qui vivent sous sa coupe lumineuse. Et en attendant ils s'allongent et ils parlent de ces pays blancs et de ces jeux apocalyptiques et de ces films nouveaux et de ces rêves, tous ces rêves, toutes ces horreurs et toutes ces splendeurs comme s'ils les connaissaient, comme si c'était vrai.

Rien n'est vrai ici.

Les planètes faites de miracles, les Messies qui chuchotent leur poison, les morts qui parlent, les charognes grouillantes de vie parasite, la nuit, le temps, l'ombre éternelle qui s'abattra sur eux un jour, même qu'ils la connaissent, même qu'Aradia la connaît, même qu'ils connaissent tout, ce n'est pas vrai. Rien n'est vrai sauf les camisoles chimiques et les barres d'acier. Rien n'est vrai sauf les choses qu'ils ne feront pas (jamais, pas vrai ? Plus jamais… Ce terme lui met un goût de poussière dans la bouche).

- Ca m'aurait fait chier s'ils avaient mis un plafond dehors, dit Gamzee.

Tavros sent son souffle sur sa joue. Il y a un moment presque pareil où ils auraient pu être heureux. Une autre nuit. Une vraie. Il ne va plus dehors le soir. Ca lui met le cœur à l'envers et des souvenirs dans le foie, amers, avec la pitié d'un autre monde (une pitié rouge, se dit-il souvent). Il pense à ces constellations et à ce silence et à Gamzee qui avait l'air humain. Il se demande si Gamzee y pense lui aussi parfois.

Est-ce qu'il faudra attendre un nouveau soleil pour pouvoir réessayer ? Une nouvelle partie, une nouvelle boule de feu. Une nouvelle rencontre à se dire que Gamzee c'est un chouette nom et que ce sourire plein de dents, il lui dit quelque chose qu'il a chéri pendant longtemps (décidemment, il doit être adopté).

Il regrette, se dit-il amèrement. Ils doivent regretter tous les deux. C'est mieux que de regretter tout seul, hein ?

- Ouais.

Les étoiles sont là. Ils ne les voient pas, mais elles ne sont pas encore toutes mortes, et eux seront toujours là pour les observer (ils l'ont juré) en espérant en attraper une du coin de l'œil un jour. Tous les soirs. Et un jour la cloche ne sonnera pas et ils admireront la vieille lumière de la vieille vie. La première qui s'allumera. Les premiers à la contempler.

A ce moment ils feront sûrement un vœu, sûrement le même, et il se réalisera parce que les vœux, ça fonctionne si on arrive à voir les bonnes étoiles. Et toutes les grilles disparaîtront. Alors ils partiront à jamais et ils vivront heureux pour toujours et à un moment ils mourront mais franchement ça ne sera pas si grave parce qu'ils auront eu une belle vie, pleine de créatures et d'aventures, et que la prochaine sera encore meilleure, la prochaine vie à deux.

S'ils voient les étoiles.

Tavros s'est renseigné. Aucun animal ne fait ça. Aucun animal ne se dresse sur ses pattes arrière pour contempler les astres au-dessus de sa tête. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas des animaux. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas rangés parmi les vautours, les loups et les agneaux. Peut-être, se dit-il, et cette pensée l'attriste, peut-être font-ils partie de cette race étrange et désolée qu'est l'espèce humaine.

Peut-être ne sont-ils que des hommes sur le chemin des bêtes, sur la voie des hyènes.

La cloche sonne.

La nuit n'est pas encore tombée.

Les petits pas des infirmières qui trottinent sur la pelouse, leurs petits yeux qui furètent, qui les cherchent. Adorables petits rats. Petites infirmières qui ne savent pas. Comme eux. Toujours. Qui ne cherchent pas cependant et c'est mal.

- Ce serait bien si c'était fini, pas vrai ?

Son portable sonne à ce moment. Machinalement, après le code pour déverrouiller l'écran, il appuie sur le nom en rouge – rouge mort et fané et si vivant pourtant.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » fait une voix à l'appareil, une voix d'amie, avant de raccrocher et de le laisser porter les yeux au ciel dans une tentative d'y apercevoir celle qui la possède.

Tavros Nitram et Gamzee Makara, quel nom étrange, Gamzee Makara, comme s'il l'avait connu depuis toujours, en rêves, sur des affiches, dans des chansons, il ne se souvient pas, Gamzee Makara et Tavros Nitram, frères de l'espace, hommes du désert, voient avec un sourire de gosse le premier météore enflammer le ciel.

* * *

**Voilà...**  
**(ca y est je me suis rendue triste)**  
**Je vous redis au-revoir et à bientôt, peut-être, pour de nouvelles aventures, des nouvelles histoires, des vies à créer, tout ça ! **  
**Tach-Pistache**


End file.
